Power Rangers Wizards
by RiderFan707
Summary: A powerful force is here and it is threatening both muggle and magical world. In order to stand up to this threat, a new team of Power Rangers must rise to fight.
1. Ch 1: Magic Release

Declaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Power Rangers are owned by Saban/Disney

A/N: this was an idea that I had for a while and wanted I hope you'll enjoy this story. This will have influences from Go-Busters, mainly towards the villains, mix with original ideas.

Chapter 1: Magic Release

In a great white hall, an elderly woman in a white robe had a concerning look on her face. "Daggeron, come here quickly!" she called out.

Soon a man in gold armor ran into the hall and got on one knee when he got close to the woman. "Mystic Mother! What's going on?!" the man asked.

"Daggeron, I can sense something evil coming to Earth," Mystic Mother told Daggeron.

"Understand, I'll get the Mystic Rangers ready," Daggeron said as he started to get up and leave.

"No Daggeron," Daggeron stopped and turn back to Mystic Mother, "Get me Maxwell Grimm."

Daggeron nodded, "Understood." Daggeron left the hall and a few minutes later he came back with a young man dressed in a dirty coverall that also covered his hair and had a pair of goggles covering his eyes.

"You need me Mystic Mother?" the new man asked.

"Maxwell," Mystic Mother started, "I called you here to see if you finished the project I gave you."

"Oh that," Maxwell replied, "I finished it a while ago."

Mythic Mother raised an eyebrow as she reexamined Maxwell. "How come you are dirty if you finished the project?"

Maxwell looked at himself and smiled sheepishly as he took the googles off revealing his dark blue eyes, "Side Project."

* * *

Two months later…

* * *

In an alley, someone in a spandex like suit for the torso half of it was gold color and the other was black with black shoulder pads, his sleeves the top was gold and under was black, along with gold gloves and silver bracelets. He had black leggings with gold plates on his thighs, and gold boots. And on top of his head was a gold helmet with gold visor that covered his eyes and a silver mouthpiece. In his right hand was a sword and in his left hand was a gun with a number pad on the side.

He was fighting off a bunch of humanoid robots, in purple with black shoulder pads, gloves, and boots, and they had silver heads. Each had a claw like weapons.

The man in gold swung his sword around and hit the robots. He fired the gun, blasting holes in them.

Away from the fight was a man in a grey long coat with goggle coving his eyes and a scarf coving his mouth and nose. The only thing exposed was his blond hair that was greased back. In his left hand was a tablet. "Why Gold Buster? Why are you fighting me?" he asked.

"Hey!" Gold Buster shouted, "You attacked Earth and I just replied!" Gold Buster pressed a few buttons on the gun and when he pulled the trigger, the gun fired a scatter shot hitting all the robots, destroying them.

"Worthless Bugs," the man in the coat scuffed as he raise his hand and fired a laser at Gold Buster who deflected the shot, but the man in the coat put out a sword and hit Gold Buster a few times and stabbed him in the shoulder and he pulled the sword out and stabbed Gold Buster in the abdomen. The man kicked Gold Buster to the wall where he slid to the ground.

Gold Buster groaned as he held his stab wound and looked up to see the man, he can tell that the man was smiling at his pain. "Damn you Hacker," Gold Buster muttered.

"Don't worry Gold Buster," Hacker said as he crouched down to Gold Buster, "I won't kill you yet. I'm going to destroy this world and force you to watch." Hacker got up and walked away leaving the Gold Buster alone.

As Gold Buster sat there until his gun started to beep. Gold Buster grabbed it and covert it back to a phone, "Hey, Hacker got away again," Gold Buster said as he groaned as he stood up, "You can scold me later, but he got me bad." He listen to what the person had to say, "Well luckily Diagon Alley wasn't hit, but the noise I've made will sure bring in the Aurors." He stayed quiet to listen to what the person on the other end. "You found three people to take the Ranger power? Good, I'll be there." Gold Buster pressed a button on the phone/gun and looked up to see people passing by the ally he was in, "Why is he only attacking the Wizarding World?" He soon disappeared from the ally where Aurors came in to see him disappear leaving a sight of dismantle robots.

* * *

A few days past, there was a news about a bunch of robots spread everywhere in the Wizarding World, it was in the newspapers or spreading through the gossiping people. Among them was a teen wizard who was quite thin and was recognizable with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and glasses. "Harry!" the boy turned to see another teen boy with familiar red hair along with a teen girl with bushy hair.

"Hey Ron, Hermione," Harry greeted. Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were going back to Hogwarts for their 5th year. They were on Platform 9 3/4 where families where saying goodbye to their children and/or helping them get their luggage loaded.

As the Golden Trio walked through the station, other students are glaring at Harry or avoiding him like a plague. "Harry just ignore them," Hermione assured.

"Yeah mate, they don't know what happened," Ron added.

"I know, it's just…" Harry was interrupted as someone knocked into him. He looked up to see Draco Malfoy who had a smug grin as he passed by. Ron let out a low growl as he was about to say something but Harry placed in his arm across his chest and said, "Don't bother with him Ron."

The trio started to board the train after saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and members of the Order of the Phoenix, who were escorting Harry to the station. They wondered down the train corridor until they found a cabin. They entered before they closed the door and shut the blinds.

The three friends sat down in silence until Ron started to say, "So have you two seen what was in the Daily Prophet?"

"You mean how I'm lying about Voldemort's return," Harry said not in the mood to remember.

"Actually, that's not head news today," Ron said as he pulled out a Daily Prophet and showed the article on the front page that read, 'Mysterious Metal Bodies Disappeared?!' with an image of Aurors holding bodies with pieces of metal hanging out. "This thing is bloody mental, how can there by bodies made of metal."

"What?!" Hermione shouted as she took the paper from Ron. "These look like robots," she pointed out.

"Robots?" Ron questioned confused at the muggle term, "What is that?"

"A robot is a muggle machine that carries out a task and they are used with computers," Harry tried to explain what robots are.

"But there is no robots like that!" Hermione pointed out.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, "The Ministry is say that muggles are sending these to attack!"

"That's insane!" Hermione shouted, "Muggles don't know anything of the wizarding world and why would…" Soon something crashed through the window scaring the trio.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted.

They looked to see a broken window and on the table in front of the window was a grey metallic bird with glowing yellow eyes and tied to its metal leg was an envelope with 'H. Potter, R. Weasley, and H. Granger' written on it.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked scared at what happened.

"Looks like a robotic bird," Harry said as he reached for it the envelope.

"Harry stay away from that!" Ron shouted, "That thing could be dark!"

The metallic bird lift its metal leg towards Harry, "I don't think its evil," Harry assured as he took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a letter and Harry started to read, "Dear Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger, You have been chosen to take an important task. The fate of the world will depend on you. Please hold Steel Beak as he is also a port key. Sincerely N.F."

"N.F.?" Hermione repeated.

"Harry you are not going to touch it," Ron told his friend as he stood up.

"Ron we don't know what this is, but it could be important," Harry said back as he stood up.

The two friends started to argue and Hermione got up to stop them. The metal bird jump towards the trio, surprising them and they were teleported out of there.

* * *

The three friends landed with a thud. The metal bird flew of and into a lit room "Hey Steel Beak brought our guest," they heard a young man's voice, they can tell that this man had a different accent.

"Where the hell are we?" Ron asked as they got up. They looked around to see they were in a large dark room with a door that the metal bird went into.

"I don't know," Hermione said as she pulled out her wand, "But we need to confront this person."

Harry and Ron pulled out their wands and followed Hermione to the lit room. When they entered the new room to see a big room with a lot of computers and some sort panel in the middle. They saw a young man in a chair. "Welcome!" he said as he turned to face the teens. They got a good look at him, he looked like he was in mid-twenties, and he was wearing a wife beater, showing the he was quiet fit, with jeans. He had short red hair, it was darker then the famous Weasley hair and had dark blue eye that noticed the teen's wands. "Whoa! Whoa! No need to bring out wands!"

"You kidnapped us!" Ron shouted.

"Kindnapped?" the man was confused, "You came of…" They saw that a thought came to him. He pointed to the metal bird and asked, "Did Steel Beak bump into you?" The Golden Trio nodded and the man sighed as he hung his head. "For a robot it has no patients." He turn to the bird called Steel Beak and told it, "Okay Steel Beak, go find our friend and let him know his guests are here." Steel Beak let out a chip and flew out of the room.

"Tell us, where are we!" Harry demanded getting the wand in the man's face.

"Easy Harry," the man said trying to get the wand away.

"How do you know me?!" Harry demanded to know.

"Who doesn't know the famous Harry Potter," the man replied, "I also know about Ron Weasley…" he motioned his hand to Ron, then motioned his other hand to Hermione, "…and of Hermione Granger."

"Are you with Voldemort?!" Hermione asked this time.

The man let out a chuckle as he slowly stood up, "I'm not with that crazy asshole. Besides, do you think he would want a squib among his Death Eaters?"

"Squib? You're a squib?" Ron said with disbelief as the trio lowered their wand.

"Yep I'm a squib," the man said as if the name was a badge of honor, "The name is Maxwell Grimm, or Max for short. You guys are in America."

"America? Why are we here?" Harry asked.

"Well you guys are here to help stop an evil," Max answered.

"Voldemort," Harry muttered causing Max to laugh, "Why are you laughing?! He is evil!"

"Yes," Max said, "He has done terrible things but your Ministry is keep you and the rest of wizarding England isolated from what is happening to the rest of world. He is not as powerful as you think, even Mystic Mother doesn't view him as a threat."

"Mystic Mother?" Ron repeated.

"Answers for later," Max replied as he pressed a few buttons and a hologram of Hacker appeared in front of them, "This is Hacker, he started to attack about a month ago and I've been holding him off. He's been aiming for the wizarding community in England for some reason. Luckily I was able to keep this under wraps for a while until recently as you saw in the paper"

"What makes him so dangerous? He looks like a muggle," Ron said not believe what he was hearing.

"Hacker has a virus that can make any inorganic object into a Metaroid or summon a bunch of foot solders called Bugs," Max explained.

"So let the Aurors take care of this man," Hermione suggested.

"Well I've seen him in action as he attacked a stronghold of dark wizards with a Metaroid and Aurors was planning to raid and fought him and the Metaroid. Magic bounced off of him and it was ineffective against a Metaroid," Max told the trio, "He knows of magic and he knows how to protect himself from magic."

"But why are we here?" Harry asked.

Max pressed a few buttons and the hologram of Hacker was replaced with holograms of five bracelets with a few buttons on it and with the swipe of his hand, three of the bracelets are in front of the teens. "Tell me, have any of you heard of Power Rangers?" he asked.

"Power Rangers," Hermione repeated, "The group of superheroes that fight the forces of evil."

"Correct," Max said with a smile, "And you three are the first to be chosen as the Power Rangers Wizards."

"Wait the three of us as Power Rangers?" Ron question. They huddled together and started to talk, "Can we trust this guy?"

"I don't know," Hermione whispered, "I never met anyone from America's magical community."

"Maybe we should contact Dumbledore," Harry suggested.

"No!" Max shouted as he slammed his hand on the panel, scaring them. "We cannot trust Dumbledore with this power. He will use this for what he wants and his pathetic excuse of the 'Greater Good!'"

"How can you say that about Dumbledore," Hermione said, "He is the most powerful wizard and the best person to handle a situation like this!"

"You should never believe everything you read or hear from an authority figure," a new voice said. This voice sound more like and older man and they turned to see an elderly man in a green robe who had slight long white hair and white goatee and Steel Beak was on his shoulder. "You need experience to use knowledge."

"'Bout time you arrive Nicolas," Max said as he sat back down.

"Nicolas?" Hermione said as her eye went wide, "As in…"

"Yes I am Nicolas Flamel," he introduced himself as he bowed to the young wizards, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"But…but…you're dead," Hermione pointed out.

"I'm a skilled alchemist, I know how to fake a death," Nicolas said, "I have seven grave in the world."

"Nicolas has been helping me with this Ranger project," Max started to explain, "This Ranger project was designed to enhance a wizard's magical core."

"Why is a squib like you in charge of making something like this?" Ron asked.

"Because in America squibs are not looked down as they are in England," Nicolas answered, "Squibs in America are helping to combine magic with muggle technology and Max is one of the smartest squibs."

"We still have assholes who still believe in the Pure-Blood ways, but it got better when Octomus, the Dark Master, was destroyed," Max added, "So consider this as a study abroad."

"But what about Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Hacker is going to attack at random moments, so we need to keep you here to fight him," Max told the trio, "Plus Nicolas Flamel will teach about magic, so that is a plus."

Max pulled out a box that contained the five bracelets, and grabbed the red, blue and yellow. "These are the Wizard Braces, these will help you morph into the Power Rangers Wizards." He walked over to the young wizards and handed the Wizard Braces to the chosen wizards, "Hermione you will be the Blue Wizard," he handed the brace to Hermione, who placed it on here left wrist, "Ron you will be the Yellow Wizard," Ron was given the yellow brace and he placed in on his left wrist. "And Harry, you will lead as the Red Wizard." The final brace was given to Harry. "Not only they will help you morph, but they will allow you to communicate with each other or anyone in the Command Room and allow you to teleport anywhere."

"And you're trusting these to kids?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Hey happened to almost all the previous Rangers," Max pointed out. "Follow me."

Max walked out of the Control Room and everyone followed. Outside the room, Max flipped switches to light up the room to reveal a gym full of equipment and an indoor track. "The Morphers need a certain phrase to help activate," Max started to explain as he pulled out a cell phone and transformed it into a gun. He pressed the numbers 4-1-8, "It's time for Busting!" He pressed the green button and a gold circle formed at his feet and raised up and he was transforming into the Gold Buster. The three wizards were amazed as the transformation was complete, the only thing missing was his visor, he held the gun close to his face and shouted, "Gold Buster!" he pulled the trigger and the visor were on his helmet.

"Merlin's beard," Ron said amazed to see a golden warrior.

"Now it's your turn," Max said, "Say 'Wizard Magic enhance' and press the large white button."

The three friends looked at each other and nodded. "Wizard Magic enhance!" a circle in their color formed at their feet like with Max, as it raised it transformed them into Rangers. They were in the same uniform with different design and color. The leggings were in their color along with their boots and gloves. The sleeve is just like Max's only the top was in their respective color and underneath was white. On the torso it was a solid of their color and each had a different white silhouette of a creature. Harry had a phoenix that looked like it was flying towards Harry's head. Hermione had a unicorn that looked like it was galloping to her right shoulder. Ron had a wyvern that was flying towards Ron's left shoulder. The helmets were designed to look like the creature that is on their torso with black visors covering their eyes and a silver mouthpiece. Under their left forearms was a holster for something small and on the left side of their belt was another holster with and object with a handle.

"Merlin, this is amazing!" Ron shouted.

"Wow, I feel empowered," Hermione added.

"Was this power in me?" Harry asked.

"You are now Power Rangers Wizards," Nicolas said as he was proud to see his creations, "If you noticed the holster on your arms, it hold the wands you'll use in this form, and don't worry it can't fall out and only you can remove them. And on your belt is your sword to help you in fights."

The three teen wizards were amazed at this new power they got. They soon realized that they can hit harder and started to test out their new found power. Max demorphed back to normal and walked to Nicolas. "Look at that, we just started the greatest moment of their lives," Max told Nicolas.

"Reminds me when you completed that Gold Buster of yours," Nicolas said with a smile.

"I does," Max said as he went back into the Control Room.

* * *

In London, Hacker was roaming around the back streets in frustration. "Why?" he said outload, "Why must a recharge take so long?" he took another look at the tablet he carries. He saw a meter that was almost full and above the bar it read Recharging: 99%. Soon it hit 100% and Hacker let a frustrating sigh, "Finally," he said, "Now what to use for a Metaroid?" Hacker walked around until he saw a café and someone holding a knife, "Perfect," he whispered as he approached the café and grabbed the knife. He pulled out a black card with a red eye in the middle. He placed the card on the knife and said, "Virus Card, install!"

The card started to glow and slowly got absorb by the knife. As the knife was starting to reconstruct itself, it was repeating the word "Bladeroid," soon it was done transforming it was a robot that was slightly taller than Hacker with a grey body, but it's right arm was replaced with a blade.

The sight of the Metaroid made people run in fright. Hacker started to chuckle and gave an order, "Now Bladeroid, go find Diagon Alley and destroy it!"

"Yes master," Bladeroid replied before leaving.

* * *

Back at Max's hideout, Steel Beak let out a loud screech and shouting, "Metaroid! Metaroid!" it surprised the new Rangers.

"Bloody hell! What in Merlin's name is that for!?" Ron shouted.

Max popped out of the Control Room, "Guy there is a Metaroid in London! Time to go into action!"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, "We just got these powers."

"What better way to test these new powers," Nicolas said.

"I'm going to teleport you three to London," Max said as he pressed a few buttons where the three wizards started to glow and teleported out of there.

* * *

In London, Bladeroid was wondering though the streets looking for a way to the Wizarding World. Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived in an alley. "Guys, run forward and you'll run into the Metaroid," Max said and they heard in their helmets.

"This is crazy!" Harry said, "We are not ready!"

"You won't know until you try," Nicolas assured, "Now go!"

The three wizards ran through the alley and made it to the street where they saw Bladeroid. "That's a Metaroid?" Ron said in disbelief.

Not far, Hacker saw the new Rangers. "What?! There more of those Rangers!" Hacker said frustrated as he held up his tablet and pressed a few buttons, "Bladeroid, new orders," he instructed, "Those three colored freaks, destroy them."

"Orders accepted," Bladeroid said as it pointed it sword and the Wizard Rangers.

"It's pointing its sword at us," Ron said with a nervous tone.

"I'm doing a scan of the Metaroid," Max told them, "You guys have your wands, sword, and fists, so start fighting it."

"What?!" Hermione shouted, surprised at what she heard. But she had to quickly dodge Bladeroid's attack. Hermione wasn't fast enough as it swung its sword at her hitting her, and knocking her to the ground.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted.

"I'm fine!" Hermione assured as she rose back up and pulled her wand, "Stupefy!" red energy fired from the tip of the and hit Bladeroid, pushing it back a bit and leaving a small dent in the armor. Ron and Harry got their wands out and fired the same spell, hitting it in the back, getting Bladeroid's attention and allowing Hermione to get away.

The three wizards kept their distance and stupefy spell again and again and Bladeroid was just standing there taking the hits. The got together and fired stupefy together. The red bolts of magic energy became one and it hit Bladeroid head on knocking it down. They also noticed a few pieces of the Metaroid flew off as it was hit.

"Did we get it?" Harry wondered. Unfortunately fate had other plans as Bladeroid got up a. "Again!" Harry shouted, "Stupefy!" all three shouted and the large bolt fired again at the robot. Only this time the Metaroid dodged the spell and charged at the Rangers.

They didn't have time to react as Bladeroid slashed its sword, hitting all three of them, knocking to their backs. Bladeroid stood over Harry, with its sword held above its head ready to deliver to final blow, "Harry!" his friends shouted. As Bladeroid brought his arm down, Harry grabbed the handle on his belt's holster and he pulled it out revealing a sword as it unfold itself to a full sword. Harry used it to stop the attack.

Hermione, grabbed her sword and stabbed Bladeroid, who stumbled back a bit. Harry got back up and he and Hermoine slashed their swords hitting Bladeroid hard. Ron got his sword out and stabbed Bladeroid in the joint that connects its right arm with its shoulder. Sparks erupt from the hit and its sword arm fell clean off, making the Metaroid scream in pain.

"Now what?" Ron asked.

"You need to destroy it now!" Nicolas said, "Take your wands and draw a circle in front of you, it will create a magical seal. Once completed, stab your wands into the center of the seal and say 'Wizard Shot.'"

The three nodded and did what Nicolas told them and got their wands out. They drew the magical seal that was glowing in their color and the seal contain an image of the creature on their torso. They stabbed their wands in the seal and shouted, "Wizard Shot!"

Three magic balls fired from the seals and hit Bladeroid. The Metaroid started to serge with electricity before falling backwards and explode on impact.

Hacker was surprised at what he saw, "Impossible," he said as he started to get angry, "The Metaroids can't be destroy by magic." The Rangers were teleported out of there. "You may have won this fight Rangers, but I'll make sure you are destroyed before _they_ get here." Hacker than turned around and walked into a side street.

* * *

Back at the Control Room, the three young wizards return from their first victory. "Congratulations on your first victory," Max told the wizards, "But this is only the start of a long and dangerous battle."

"Hey why didn't you come to help?" Ron asked, "You have that suit like us."

"Simple," Max said lifting his wife beater to reveal bandages wrapped around his abdomen and a small blood stain, "Hacker got good with my last encounter. So, I'll be out for a while, but once I'm healed I'll return to the battle field."

"Right now, you three need to start training," Nicolas said, "Your body needs to be stronger and your magic as well."

Harry let out a sigh and say, "At least here we are not being ridiculed for making up a lie."

* * *

In London, Hacker was walking through the alley where he stopped when he heard beeping. He pulled out a device from his coat and hit a button to reveal a hologram of a figure. "Owen, you didn't report of days," the figure said.

"Sorry father, just had a rough time with what's happening on Earth," Hacker replied.

"The Gold Buster?" the figure suggested.

"No there is three more of those freaks," Hacker told the figure.

The figure was silent for a few moments and it said, "Mother has agreed to send help before we arrive. Expect it in a few days."

* * *

Later that day, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students entered the hall for the start of the year banquet. Among the students where whispering that Harry Potter is missing. Not only Harry Potter but his friends Hermione and Ron. These whispered even reached the head table, Where Dumbledore was upset the Harr Potter is gone. 'How? How did Harry go missing? The Order members confirmed that Harry got on the train, how did he get off?' Dumbledore couldn't show he was upset, 'No matter we will find the boy and bring him back.

A/N: Well this is the first chapter, sorry for being long but it shows you the ideas I have for this. As you see there will be Go-Busters as part of the inspiration. I hope you all enjoy this


	2. Ch 2: Confidence Issue

Declaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Power Rangers are owned by Saban/Disney

Chapter 2: Confidence Issue

At a high pristine hotel room, a tablet was beeping. A groan came from the bathroom as a pale skin man, with only a towel around his waist. He had another towel drying his hair, and it was keeping his face hidden. The man went over to the tablet and saw there was a message. He pressed the screen and an image of a satellite, "This must be the thing father told was being sent here," he said as he checked out the information, "Plenty of repair drones and only two Metazords." The man let out a sigh as returned to the bathroom, "Should of guess that. Oh well, recharge should be ready by now."

* * *

Back in America in Max's hideout, he and the teen Rangers were in the indoor gym. Each were wearing a t-shirt and gym short. The three wizards were running around the indoor track as they passed Max he blew a whistle and shouted, "One more lap!" It caused the teens to groan in union before Max add, "Come on pick up the pace or I'll add another lap!"

Harry and Hermione were picking up the pace while Ron was being left behind. Soon the two pass Max again later fallowed by Ron, "Alright take a break," Max told them, "I'll be right back."

They watch as Max went up the stairs. "Oh god!" Ron said as he slumped to the floor, "Why are we doing this again?!"

"Ron, Max said we need to get stronger," Harry told his best mate, "He wants to train us for our battles."

"Stronger? But we have those suits that already makes us strong," Ron whined, "We don't need to train! First they took our wands away and now they want us to do stupid things like this."

Max opened a door and he was in a kitchen. The hideout is a regular house with the suburbs. The main floor had the kitchen, living room, dining room, and a bathroom. Nicolas charmed the basement so it can be the gym they use along with the Control Room. Upstairs had four bedrooms, "One for Max, one for Nicolas, a room for Harry and Ron to share, and the last bedroom for Hermione, along with another bathroom Nicolas charmed another room to be a library.

Nicolas was in the kitchen, dressed in muggle clothing, drinking tea and reading a book. He noticed Max and greeted, "Hello Max, how's our guests today?"

"Doing fine," Max replied as he went to the refrigerator, "Training them right now."

"Don't push them too hard," Nicolas said with a chuckle, "We don't want to make Hacker's job too easy."

* * *

At Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting. Members who could have come were sitting at the table talking, they already knew that Harry Potter was missing and that both Ron and Hermione were gone as well. Molly Weasley was crying, worried for her younger son. Remus and Sirius were distraught when they heard Harry went missing. They feel like they let their friends down, since they promised to keep Harry safe.

Dumbledore walked into the room and stood at the end of the table, "You all know why we are here," he started, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger have gone missing."

"Professor, how could they disappear!?" Sirius shouted, "They were taken to the train and the train is well protected."

"Calm down Sirius," Dumbledore assured, "I'm sure we can find you godson."

"Dumbledore," Molly started with a shaky voice, "What if they were taken by…by…"

"Now Molly, we can't assume the worst. I'm sure we can find them with the trackers in the wands," Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore looked calm, but underneath the calm exterior was a man seething. He had plans for Harry for this war and with him gone those plans were ruined.

* * *

In London, Hacker wondered down the streets. "What to use, what to use?" he muttered as he looked around. He looked up to see a traffic light above an intersection. He pulled out a Virus Card and tossed it at the traffic light. "Virus Card install!"

The Virus Card was absorbed into the traffic light. The traffic light was re-configuring itself into a Metaroid. As it was becoming a Metaroid it was repeating the word "Trafficroid." Soon in the middle of the intersection, a yellow robot with a traffic light on its right shoulder.

Cars were blowing their horns as they entered the intersection about to crash into one another and the Metaroid.

"Red light!" Trafficroid shouted. The red light on its shoulder glowed and everything stopped moving. Trafficroid move and got out of the street. On the sidewalk Trafficroid shouted, "Green light!" The cars crashed into eachother.

"Trafficroid," Hacker said as he approached the new Metaroid, "Go to Diagon Alley and destroy anyone who gets in your way."

"Yes master," Trafficroid said as it left.

* * *

Back at the hideout, Max with three bottles in his hand returned to the gym to see the three teen wizards sitting on the floor. "Hey guys!" he called, "Got you something to drink."

He handed them the bottles and Ron raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"It's Gatorade," Hermione replied, "Muggle athletes use these to replenish not only water but carbohydrates and electrolytes."

Ron had a confused look and looking at Hermione as if she spoke a foreign language. "Trust me Ron it sound confusing to a lot of muggles too," Harry added.

Ron stood and walked over to Max, "Hey Max."

"Yes?" Max asked as he turned to Ron.

"Why are we training?" Ron asked, "Aren't those suits you made supposed to make us stronger on their own?"

"Ron," Max started, "Yes these suits can enhance your strength and magic but it can take you so far. Hacker is going to step up his game and we need to be ready for anything."

"But…" Ron was interrupted with Steel Beak started to screech and shouting, "Metaroid! Metaroid!"

"We got work!" Max said as he went into the Control Room with the other Rangers fallowed. Max was already on the computer, "There's a Metaroid back in London."

"We'll get it," Harry said.

"Wizard Magic enhance!" Circles in their colors formed at their feet and rose to transform into their Ranger form.

"I'm sending you there right now," Max said as he pressed a few buttons, "Good luck."

* * *

In London, Trafficroid was passing through buildings trying to find a way to Diagon Alley. "Where is it?!" it shouted.

"Hey!" Trafficroid turned to see the Rangers.

"Just who are you?" Trafficroid demanded.

"We are the Power Rangers!" Ron introduced himself and team as he pulled out his sword, "And we are here to stop you!"

Ron charged at the Metaroid. "Red light!" Traffictroid shouted. Everything around Trafficroid stopped moving and Trafficroid moved out of the way and said, "Green light!"

Everything started to move again and Ron tripped as he swung his sword and missed. "What the hell happened?" Ron asked.

"Ron we shouldn't just rush in," Hermione said, "We need to think of a strategy."

"You should listen to your friends," Trafficroid said as it fired lasers from the yellow light.

Harry and Hermione dodged the laser, but Ron was hit by it. "Stupefy!" Harry and Hermione shouted firing the spells at the Metaroid. The spells hit Trafficroid, turning its attention to them. It started to walk over to them and the fire stupefy again.

"Red light!" Everything stood still like usual, but Trafficroid saw the stun spells still flying at it. Tafficroid dodged the spells. It charged at them and shouted, "Green light!" Harry and Hermione were surprised to see Trafficroid near them. They had no time to react as Trafficroid hitting them.

Ron ran up to Trafficroid and stabbed it into its back. The Metaroid swung its arm at Ron, who barely dodged the attack.

Ron backed up as he was ready to fight, both were ready to fight waiting for the other to do something. Trafficroid fire lasers at Ron, who avoided the shots and charged at the robot. Ron was swinging his sword wildly at Trafficroid, who blocked each swing. "Is this your tactic?" Trafficroid mocked, "Just rush in head strong hoping the enemy will fall." Trafficroid shoved Ron backwards, "You are just a novice."

This infuriate Ron and ran towards Trafficroid with his sword held above his head. When he got close he swung the sword downward.

"Red light!" Everything stopped and Trafficroid chuckled. It went over to Hermione and picked her up. It placed her in the path of Ron's attack. "Green light!"

Everyone started to move again and Ron's sword came in contact with Hermione. Ron was horrified when he realized he hit Hermione. "'Mione!"

"Your tactics will only hurt your allies," Trafficroid said as Ron and Harry ran to Hermione's side.

"Guys, I'm teleport you back here," Max told them. The Rangers disappeared in a flash of light.

"Bravo," Trafficroid turned to see Hacker, "You made them retreat."

"Are you satisfied, master?" Trafficroid asked.

"A bit, but you still need to complete your mission," Hacker said as he pulled his tablet, "Luckily the satellite they sent us can allow me to do this." With a few presses of the electronic buttons a card that looks like a Virus Card, with the eye purple instead of red, popped from the top of the tablet. Hacker grabbed it and tossed it into the air, "Come forth Bugs!" The card exploded into purple energy and when it touches the ground, the became a dozen robotic foot soldiers. "Let us go to Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Back at the hideout, Hermione was laying on her bed in her room and Nicolas was attend to her. Downstairs in the living room Harry was consulting Ron. "I've hurt her Harry."

"Ron it wasn't you," Harry told his best friend, "That Metaroid did that. It played you."

"But I still…"

"Confidence, the worst enemy on the battlefield," the two turned their head to see Max at the basement door, "Whether you lack it or have too much of it. It can leave you open or cause you to harm your allies."

Max went back into the basement, leaving Ron feeling worthless. "Max does have a point," They saw Nicolas walk into the living room, "For Max knew how confidence can not only hurt oneself but others."

"How's Hermione?!" Ron nearly shouted.

"She's doing fine," Nicolas assured, "Now Ron what Max said…"

"I know, I too feel like I don't belong on the team," Ron said.

"Acttual the opposite," Nicolas said, "He was giving you advice as he experience the same mistake. His injury after he fought Hacker's Bugs as his most recent mistake, but one thing that still hunt him was when he was in high school and he and his lab partner in chemistry was finishing a project. Max felt he knew what he doing but there was a mix up in the chemicals and caused a explosion. Luckily they were both alright, but his lab partner went blind in one eye. Max could never let that go and even offers to pay to get his friend's vision back in the one eye, even though he still refuses it."

"Wait? Did you say Max was offering help from a wizard to a muggle?" Harry questioned.

"Oh yeah," Nicolas said with a chuckle, "You still haven't seen the American Wizarding culture after Octomus was destroyed. Now that muggles here know about magic; we've started to live in peace with one another."

* * *

Back in London, Hacker, Trafficroid, and the Bugs were outside the Leakey Cauldron. "Finally time to show the Wizarding World our power," Hacker said. He raised his arm and fired a laser from his hand, blasting a hole into the wall. The wizards were shocked to see Hacker and his minions walking into the tavern.

Wizards pulled out their wands and fired any spells at the enemy. Only to see that the spells were useless. With a simple motion of his hand and the Bugs charge at the wizards. "No need to kill them, let them know how worthless they are," Hacker told them.

They reached the back where the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Knock, knock!" Trafficroid shouted and fired it laser at the wall.

* * *

Back at the hideout, Hermione walked downstairs to see Ron and Harry. "Hermione!" the two shouted.

"'Mione," Ron started, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Ron," Hermione interrupted, "It's not your fault. We need to focus on defeating this Metaroid."

Nicolas emerge from the basement, "There's a big trouble brewing," he said. It was their signal to go to the Control Room.

There they saw Max watching a fight, "Guys, Hacker, Trafficroid, and the Bugs are in Diagon Alley," he said, "Its bad, Hacker could never summon Bugs along with a Metaroid."

They watched as Aurors trying to attacking and restraining Metaroid, but it was all fruitless. Then the three were surprised to see everything on the screen stop, besides Trafficroid. "What happened?" Harry asked.

"It seems Trafficroid can stop time temporary in the area it's in," Max informed, "I've been scanning it as you fought it. I san determine it can only stop time for 10 seconds but needs to wait 30 seconds to use it again."

"So we need to find a way to stop it from using it?" Hermione said.

"Actually, this is something you should know," Max said as he pulled up videos with a fight that the Rangers had with Trafficroid with the video of the Aurors fight Traffictroid, "Take a look at this and tell me what you can see different."

The three teen wizards watched the videos to see what Max was talking about. As they looked closer they saw that the spells fire by the Aurors stop in midair when the Metaroid stopped time, but their magic kept on going even when time stopped. "How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

"We think it is because in your Ranger forms your magic is enhance and becomes immune to Trafficroid's power," Nicolas explained.

A smile soon came to Ron's face and he said, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

At Diagon Alley, people were looking in at horror as the Aurors were easily being defeated by these strange beings. "Foolish wizards," Hacker started, "You think you are so high and mighty because you can wave a wand. But when someone stronger comes in you can't do a thing."

"Oh yeah what about us!?" Hacker turned to see the Wizard Rangers.

"You Power Rangers really think you can win?" Hacker aid with a chuckle as he sat down on a chair, "Take care of them Bugs."

The Bugs charged at the Rangers with claws in hand. The Rangers spread out as Bugs came at them.

"Flipendo!" Harry shouted as a Bug was sent flying, breaking apart as it hit a wall. Another Bug swiped its claws at Harry, hitting him to the ground. Three Bugs were getting ready to deliver the final hit, when Harry got his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" the claws flew out of the Bugs hand, which confused them. Harry took this chance to take out his sword and slash at the Bugs, destroying them.

Hermione was backing up from the small group of Bugs that was fallowing her. She ran into an alley that was getting narrower as she went on. She soon stopped and got her wand out and pointed it at the lead Bug. "Immobulus!" the bug became immobile and the Bugs behind it rammed into it. They started to climb the immobile Bug and Hermione was ready, "Expulso!" there was a small explosion that destroyed the Bugs.

Ron was using his sword against the remaining Bugs. He stabbed one in the chest and kicked another. Two Bugs pointed their claws at Ron and fired lasers at him. Ron dodged the shots and pulled out his wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" He hit the two Bugs and knocked them down. He quickly finished them off before his friends came to his side.

"Congratulation Rangers," Trafficroid said, "You destroyed a few foot soldiers, but you'll never beat me!"

The three got ready to fight. "Red light!" Time stopped and Trafficroid got behind the Rangers, "Green light!"

The Rangers were surprised to see Trafficroid behind them. It attacked them. Harry and Ron tried to hit the Metaroid with their swords, but it was blocked by the robot. Trafficroid punched the two and grabbed Hermione, "Red light!" Trafficroid tossed Hermione in the air, followed by Harry, then Ron. "Green light!" The three teens were flying through the air hitting the walls of the building.

"Guys we need to destroy that thing on its shoulder!" Ron shouted.

"Just try," Trafficroid mocked.

The three Ranger got their swords and charged at the Metaroid. Trafficroid dodged each attack, Ron pulled out his wand.

Harry and Hermione were charging in aiming for the traffic light on the robot's shoulder. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron shouted with the wand pointed at Trafficroid.

Harry and Hermione got close when Trafficroid shouted, "Red light!" Trafficroid tried to move but it realize it can't move. "What's going on?!" It looked down to see it was floating a little above ground. "Impossible!" Soon Trafficroid's traffic light sparked and everything started to move again. Harry and Hermione's sword made contact with the traffic light. "No! How did you do that?!"

"We saw our magic isn't affected by your ability," Ron explained, "So I told chance with a basic charm."

"And it worked mate," Harry said.

"Now let's end it," Ron said as he pulled out his sword. He placed the tip of his wand on the sword's hilt, the blade started to glow yellow. Ron swung his sword and it created a beam that flew towards the Metaroid. Once it hit Trafficroid, it exploded leaving pieces behind.

"Do you think you won?" Hacker said with the tablet in hand. "You destroyed something that can be repaired. And thanks to my leader, they send me a gift."

"Your leader?" Harry question.

"Yes, I'm just a scout for the Virus Corp. They are on their way to Earth as we speak," Hacker explained, "And here is their gift." Hacker pressed a few buttons on the tablet, "Release the repair drones."

The satellite above Earth released five orbs with what look like drills on it. They flew down to Diagon Alley. The drones flew around the Metaroids, they moving too fast for the eye to see but Trafficroid was repaired. "That's not all as well. Begin the download."

The repair drones' drills inserted themselves into Trafficroid and it absorb them. Trafficroid started to glow and it grew into a giant. "Enjoy." Hacker started to glow orange and disappear.

"Likes like it's time for round two," Max said.

"Are you mad!" Ron shouted.

Max smiled and said, "If you know the Power Rangers, you will know what is next." Max got to his other computer. "Meet your Zords. Phoenix Zord launch!" From a volcano, a red robotic bird with a golden tail flew out of the volcano. "Unicorn Zord launch!" In a forest a blue robotic unicorn with a whit mane and tail was running out of the forest. "Wyvern Zord launch!" On top of the mountains the surface started to shake. It revealed to be the wings of a yellow robotic wyvern as it rose up. It wiped its thin tail with a blade at the end before it flew off.

The three Zords arrived to London. "What are those?" Harry asked.

"These are the Zord," Max answered as they were teleported to the cockpits of the Zords. Harry, you will pilot the Phoenix Zord, Hermione you'll pilot the Unicorn Zord, And Ron you'll have the Wyvern Zord."

"But we never trained for this," Hermione pointed out.

"Actually, with the power it will be like second nature," Nicolas answered this time, "Just relax and take the controls."

Trafficroid charged at the Zords. The Phoenix and Wyvern Zords got out of the way, but the Unicorn Zord was hit. "Hermione!" Ron shouted before the Wyvern Zord latched to the back of the Metaroid and bite on the Metaroid's shoulder, destroying the traffic light again. Phoenix Zord flapped its wings until flame emerged from its wings and fired it at Trafficroid. "Cursed humans!"

The Unicorn Zord charged in and rammed the horn into the robot. Trafficroid grabbed the broken traffic light and pulled it off. As it held it in its hand, a pole extended from the bottom and Trafficroid held it like a weapon.

"Looks like it means business," Max said, "Do you guys see a slot with the colors red, blue, yellow, green, and white around it?"

"I see it."

"Found it."

"What do we do with it?"

"Insert your wands into the slot and the Zords will go into auto-pilot," Max instructed.

The Rangers did what Max told them and their colors started to glow.

The Wyvern Zord's wings folded in and neck did as well. The tail detached and the body extended a bit and split to from legs and part of the lower body.

The Unicorn Zord's legs folded up and were replaced with a pair of arms. Then the Unicorn Zord folded inward and formed the upper body. The Phoenix Zord lost its tail as it got in-between the Wyvern and Unicorn Zords as they connect to form a giant robot. The Phoenix Zord's head was at the top and the Zord also made it look like the robot had wings. The head of the Phoenix Zord opened to reveal a face. The tails of the Phoenix and Wyvern Zords combined to look like a gold spear that the giant robot grabbed and got ready to fight.

Inside robot's head, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting at a station in the cockpit of the robot. "Bloody hell," Ron said, "How did we get here?"

"This is the Wizard Megazord," Max told them, "You can fight at your Zords' full strength in this form. It's just like the Zords. Now fight!"

Trafficroid and the Megazord circle each other with their weapons ready. Trafficroid swung it weapon knocking it into the Megazord's to the side. Trafficroid jabbed its weapon into the Megazord. It tried to kick the Megazord, but the Megazord caught it and tripped it up.

The Megazord swung the spear hitting tried to defend itself, but the spear destroyed the Metaroid's weapon.

"Now draw a circle with the spear like you did with your wands," Nicolas told them.

The Megazord did what Nicolas said and the moment it finished making the seal. Once it was finished, the seal flew at the Metaroid and on impact it was paralyzed.

"Now say 'Wizard Spear Finisher' and throw the spear at the Metaroid," Max instructed.

The trio looked at each other confused at why they need to say all this stuffs, but went along with it. "Wizard Spear Finisher!"

The spear started to glow and the Megazord tossed the spear at Trafficroid. It pierced through the Metaroid and it exploded.

From the explosion, a blue light was flying to the sky and they and hear Trafficroid saying, "Red light, green light, red light, green light! How did I lose at my own game!?" The blue light soon burst into blue sparks.

* * *

Later that day at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was in his office as the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was walking into the office, with Dolores Umbridge, this year's DADA professor. "Minister Fudge, Professor Umbridge, what can I do for you today?" he asked.

"You know why," Fudge said as he pulled a vial with a white gas like substance in it. Umbridge pulled out a pensieve with her wand. "My Aurors saw your wizards!"

Fudge poured the memory into the pensieve and an image of the Aurors fight the Bugs and Trafficroid and losing. Soon the Rangers arrived to fight and destroy the robots.

"I don't know what you are referring to," Dumbledore said.

"Lies!" Umbridge accused, "Only someone like would set something like this!"

"I didn't," Dumbledore assured.

"You know about those colorful wizards," Fudge said.

"I don't," Dumbledore said, "I never seen them before. If you want I can try to find out about them."

Umbridge was about to say something but Fudge beat her to it, "Fine, but remember that you position as headmaster is on thin ice."

"Understandable," Dumbledore replied, "Mind if I keep the memory, it might help finding these wizards."

"Go ahead," Fudge replied as was getting ready to leave, "Just remember to report who those three wizards are so we can arrest them."

Dumbledore nodded as Fudge and Umbridge left his office. He pulled the image of the Rangers having a standoff with Hacker. "Who are you three? Would you like to serve under me?" Then he looked at Hacker, "Foolish boy, you think you can add a third side to the game of chest. Once I find Potter again, I'll be the winner of all this."

* * *

At the hideout, Ron was lying on the couch after the fight. "Ron get up!" Hermione said.

"What?! What?!" Ron shouted as he jolted up, "What's going on?!"

"Ron, we are finally going to have our first lesson with Nicolas Flamel," Hermione said.

Ron groaned as he laid back down, "Why? We just had a rough day of fighting."

"Come on Ron!" Hermione said as she tried to get Ron up.

Harry walked in the room and started to laugh at the sight of his friends, "Come on Ron," he said as he went to help Hermione, making Ron groan more.

In the Control Room, Max was on his computer working on something. "Hello Max."

Max jumped from his seat and saw Nicolas at the door. "Geez Nicolas, what are you doing here? Don't you have a lesson to teach?" he said standing up.

"Of course," Nicolas said as he walked in and grabbed an iPad. "Just forgot my tablet. It is still amazing to know how muggles made thing easier." Nicolas looked at the computer screen and saw a figure on it. "Working on the Silver Buster?"

"Yes, it is almost done," Max replied, "Soon I'll need a pilot for it soon."

"You'll find someone soon," Nicolas said as he was about to leave but remembered something, "Oh yeah, I think I found the last two to be the Rangers."

"Finally we'll have a complete team," Max said, "Five Wizard Rangers."

A/N: here is the second chapter, I hope you liked it and the Zords.


	3. Ch 3: Full Team

Declaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Power Rangers are owned by Saban/Disney

Chapter 3: Full Team

Max and Nicolas was sitting at the kitchen table waiting. Hermione was the first one to walk in and saw the two, "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing," Max said, "We need to talk to all of you about something."

Soon Harry walked into the kitchen, followed by Ron, who looked like he was still half-asleep. "Well everyone, me and Max have something to tell you," Nicolas started.

"Nicolas has found two more people to be Power Ranger Wizards," Max told them.

"Two more?" Harry repeated, "But aren't we enough?"

"Well I designed this team have a total of five members," Max said, "With five we can have a better chance at fighting Hacker and this Virus Corp. as well. And with their Zords we'll be able to use the full potential of the Megazord."

"So who are they?" Hermione asked.

"They are people you know," Nicolas replied, "But the problem is that they are at Hogwarts. We need to contact them."

"Why not tell Dumbledore?" Ron suggested.

"Like I said before, we are not telling Dumbledore," Max told them.

"What's with you two!?" Hermione nearly shouted, "Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards ever and he only wants to protect everyone and I believe he would gladly help out."

Nicolas let out a sigh and said, "You don't know Dumbledore as long as I have. He says he wants to help but he only cares about making his world of light."

"So? We need to get rid of things that are dark," Ron said.

Nicolas pulled out a quarter and spin it on the table, "We need the dark to keep our world in balance." He slammed his hand on the quarter, surprising the trio, and he lift his hand off of it. "When either light or dark completely takes over the world…" The quarter suddenly exploded, "…will be destroyed."

"So let's just talk to him and…" Harry was interrupted by Nicolas.

"I cut ties with Dumbledore after you three's first year after he discovered the Philosopher's Stone I gave him was fake," Nicolas explained, "So I faked my death and hid the Philosopher's Stone so that another can't be created."

"Well, we are getting off topic," Max said as he stood up, "We need to find a way to get the other Rangers out of Hogwarts."

"I think I got a way," Harry said.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom was walking around the halls of the school alone. Ever since he got here, everything was bad. His own housemates didn't want anything to do with him, with the exceptions of the Weasley twins and Ginny Weasley. She did introduce a friend of hers, Luna Lovegood, who was one of the nicest people he ever met, even if she can be a little odd.

Ever since Harry told everyone that Voldemort is back and him being one of the few people who believed that Harry is telling the truth, he was being shunned by everyone since he is siding with the 'lair.' And Harry disappearing just made things worst. There are rumors going around that Harry is too ashamed to show his face or that he is getting ready to be the new Dark Lord and the Daily Prophet was having a field day with Harry's disappearance.

Neville's train of thoughts was interrupted when he felt something tugging his robe. He looked down to see Dobby. "Dobby?" He said in a load whisper, "What are you doing?"

"Dobby has been told to give a letter to Neville," Dobby replied as he pulled out and envelope and presented it to Neville, "Please read it right now."

The moment Neville grabbed the letter, Dobby disappeared before he could have asked if he knew anything about Harry. Neville sighed and opened the envelope and read the letter, "Dear Mr. Longbottom, You have been chosen to take an important task. The fate of the world will depend on you. Please go to the Room of Requirement on the seventh-floor left corridor by 3 o'clock, where Dobby will meet you there. Sincerely N.F."

"N.F.?" Neville questioned. Neville quickly looked for a clock to see that it was almost 1 o'clock, "I have two hours to decide on this," He whispered to himself.

* * *

Hacker was wondering a public park, he spotted a construction crew starting to work on something. Hacker saw one of the men with a large drill and walked over to them. One of the men noticed Hacker and said, "Hey, you should not be this close."

"Sorry, but I need that drill of yours," Hacker told them.

"Are you crazy?" one of the men asked, "Why would we let a civilian use this drill?"

"I don't need your permission," Hacker stated as he pulled out a Virus Card and tossed it at the drill, "Virus Card, install!"

The Virus Card was absorbed into the drill and it started to reconfigure itself into a Metaroid, repeating "Drillroid." Soon there stood a robot that was standing there with an upper body that wasn't heavily armored, you can even see wires and gears underneath, but the legs were heavily armored looking like part of the drill but with four pieces of the drill hanging from its waist.

The men ran at the sight of the Metaroid as it turned to Hacker, "What do you want master?" it asked.

"Drillroid," Hacker started as he held out his tablet that had a map, "Go to this location and wait." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny robot as tall as his index finger, "And take this Metaroid with you as well."

"Spyroid at your service!" the tiny robot said.

* * *

"Metaroid! Metaroid!" Steel Beak screeched alerting everyone.

At this time, the Rangers and their mentors were eating breakfast and Ron let out a sigh of frustration, "I'm not done eating," he said.

"Well Hacker doesn't care," Max said as he stood up and ran to the Control Room.

Harry and Hermione were about to join him, but the two had to get Ron away from the food, "Come on Ron!" Hermione shouted as she and Harry grabbed Ron by the shirt and dragged him away from the table.

In the Control Room, they saw Max staring at the screen, looking confused. "Where is this Metaroid attacking now?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Max replied, "It's just standing there in the middle of the woods."

"So what?" Ron asked.

"I'm send you three and you'll just look around unmorphed," Max told them.

"Why? We should go in morphed and fight," Ron pointed out.

"It's best to go and not stir up a situation at first. It is best go and examine before a fight," Max explained.

"But…" Ron was about to say something but they were teleport out of the room.

* * *

The Golden Trio arrived in the forest. "What the hell?!" Ron shouted.

Hermione sighed and said, "Come on we need to explore."

The three hiked through the woods looking for any signs of a Metaroid. Unknown to the teens, Spyroid found them. "Where did those three come from?" it said as it kept an eye on the three.

Hacker was sitting at a desk, seeing everything. "Is that Harry Potter?" he questioned, lifting his googles, revealing that he has grey eye. "So _the_ Harry Potter is a Power Ranger. Things just got interesting." He pulled out two blue cards with the word 'shovel' on the corner of one card and 'blade' on the coner of the other. "Might have a Metazord be added to the fun."

Back in the forest, the Rangers were hiking up a hill, "Why is there a Metaroid out here?" Ron complained.

"Ron we have a mission here," Hermione told him.

Ron was about to reply, but Harry grabbed him and Hermoine forced them down to the ground. "Look," he said pointing to a destroyed tree, with Drillroid standing on top of it.

"That's the Metaroid?" Ron whispered, "Why is it just standing there?"

"It could be setting up a trap or…" Harry started to talk until Drillroid started to talk.

"Why must humans hike this way?" Drillroid said as it jumped off the tree and walked to the trio, "Leave humans or you will get hurt."

The teens got up, "We are not like any humans you met," Hemione said.

"Such bravery," Drillroid said, "I'm guessing you three are the Power Rangers."

The Rangers pressed the button on the Wizard Braces, "Wizard Magic enhance!" the circles formed at their feet and they transformed into Rangers.

"I'm aware that you Rangers are good with magic, so let's see how you are with unarmed combat," Drillroid said before it charged at the Rangers.

The Rangers drew their wands, but Drillroid was too fast and kicked the wands out of their hands. Then it did a spin kick that knocked the Rangers down.

Ron was the first to get up and pulled out a sword, he rushed in ready to strike. Drillroid kicked the sword out of his hand and kicked him in the stomach.

"You don't know what unarmed combat means," Drillroid said, "No weapons, no magic. This is a test of you fighting skill."

Harry got up and tried to punch the Metaroid, but it grabbed him and tripped his legs. When Harry was flat on his back, Drillroid stomped on his chest a few times. Hermione tried to ran at the Metaroid, but Drillroid kicked Harry at her, knocking her down.

Ron tackled Drillroid from behind and tried to hold it in place. "Pathetic," Drillroid said with a scuff, "You three don't know how to fight without magic." Drillroid proceeded to elbow Ron in the stomach and kicked him bac to the ground.

Hermione saw her wand near her and she grabbed it and pointed it at Drillroid, "Locomotor Mortis!" Drillroid's legs were locked together.

"Great job Hermione!" Harry said as he got his wand and pointed it at the Metaroid, with Ron following suit.

"As you can see, magic is quite useful," Ron said.

Drillroid started to chuckle before saying, "Foolish children, you are truly green on the battle field."

Drillroid jumped into the air and its legs transformed into a large drill. It quickly fired back down into the ground, digging through it.

The trio were on guard waiting for Drillroid. In a flash, Drillroid jumped out of the ground and hit all three of them before returning back to underground. As they got back up, Drillroid kept popping out of the ground and hitting the three Rangers like some sort of dolphin.

After a few more hits, the Rangers were forced to dimorph. "Pathetic," Drillroid stated as it stood over the Rangers, "I could just destroy you, but where's the fun in that. If you want to fight me again, you know where to find me."

The Rangers were teleported out of there.

* * *

Back at the base, the Golden Trio returned. "Bloody hell!" Harry said, "That Metaroid was crazy. How can we beat that thing?"

"I don't know," Nicholas said, "Maybe having the full team could help us."

* * *

In a manor located in Wiltshire, England, Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he prefers to be called, and his Death Eaters were having a meeting. Lucius Malfoy was the last one to enter the room, with a newspaper in his hand. "Lucius, it's good to see that you can make to our meeting," Voldemort said.

"Well the Ministry has been going to its wits end for this," Lucius said as he tossed the newspaper on the table.

Voldemort used his magic to bring the paper over to him and saw the front-page article title 'Allies and/or Foes' and below the title was a picture of the Power Rangers facing off with Hacker. Just who are these individuals?" he asked.

"No one knows," Lucius replied, "All that we know that Aurors' magic can't affect these creatures but the magic of the three colored wizards can damage those things." Then Lucius let out a scuff and said, "Those Mudbloods were excited to see those colored wizards, saying that England finally got their own team of Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" Voldemort repeated, "No matter, soon we'll have breakout at Azkaban and these Power Rangers will stand no chance against us." Voldemort was confident that he can easily destroy the Rangers yet he didn't know that there was another Spyroid in the room watching him and two other wizards as ordered.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Neville was looking on the seventh-floor corridor looking for Dobby. "Neville!" Neville turned to see Dobby in front of a large door.

"Dobby, is this it?" he asked.

"Yes," Dobby replied as the door opened and the two walked inside the room where he saw five trunks, Hedwig, and Luna. "Luna? You got the letter too?"

"Yes, of course," Luna said with a smile.

Then Neville noticed the trunks, that one of them is his and he recognized Harry, Ron, and Hemione's trunks. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You and Luna are needed for something," Dobby replied.

"Wait can you tell us what's going on," Neville said.

"No time!" Dobby said as he grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him closer to the stuff. "We must leave!"

Dobby pulled out a small object and suddenly the three of them and the trunks were gone.

* * *

There was a large thud, Neville looked around and saw he was in an indoor gym. "Where are we?" he asked.

"At a base," Dobby said.

"Neville?" Neville looked up and was surprised to see Hermione.

"Mione? What's going on?!" Neville said.

"Neville?" Hermione looked over to see Luna, Dobby, and their trunks. "Luna, you guys are the new Rangers?"

"Rangers?" Luna said, "What are Rangers?"

Soon Harry, Ron, and Nicolas came down and the two were saw Neville and Luna. "Neville? You're here?" Ron said and he noticed Luna, "And who is that?"

"Oh," Neville said, "This is Luna Lovegood, she is in Ravenclaw. So, where are we and why are we here?"

"You are in America," Nicolas said.

"As for why you are here?" They looked to see Max coming from the Control Room with the green and white Wizard Braces. "You two were chosen to join a force to save the world."

"Us?" Neville said.

"Yes," Harry replied, "Me, Hermione, and Ron were chosen to fight and we had our doubts as well."

"But hell, it is quite cool," Ron admitted.

"I'll join," Luna said as she approached Max.

"Good, you'll be the White Wizard," Max said handing her the white Wizard Brace. He turned to Neville, holding the green Wizard Brace. "And you are to be the Green Wizard."

"Me? I don't think I'm good enough for something like this," Neville said.

"Don't knock until you try it," Max said placing the brace in his hand. "Guys want to demonstrate?"

The three backed up and got ready. "Wizard Magic enhance!" The three transformed into their Ranger forms.

"Whoa!" Neville said.

"You two can try it too," Nicolas said, "Make sure you say that phrase too.

Luna and Neville got ready, "Wizard Magic enhance!" A green circle formed at Neville's feet while a white one form at Luna's feet. The circles raised up and transformed them. It was like the others, but the difference with Luna was where it was white on the others was pink for her. The silhouette on Neville was a griffon flying to his left side of his waist, while Luna had a silhouette of a mermaid diving to the right side of her waist.

The two were amazed to see themselves in these new suits. "I feel powerful," Luna said.

"These suits help us fight our enemy, Hacker," Harry told them.

"And the Metaroids as well," Max added, "And there is one waiting for a rematch."

"A fight? This soon?" Neville said.

"Don't worry," Ron said placing his hand on Neville's shoulder, "It happened to us as well."

Max went back to the Control Room, "I'm send you guys back."

"What?!" Neville nearly shouted before the Rangers teleported out of there.

* * *

The five Rangers arrived in the woods where Drillroid was at. "You're back," it said as it turned to them and was surprised to see two more. "And I see you brought allies. Like it will help."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron got their wands ready. "And this time we will win!"

"Fools," Drillroid jump at the Rangers and its legs became a drill and drove into the ground. It popped out to hit a Ranger.

Luna pulled out her wand and waited. When Drillroid popped up and aimed at Luna, "Stupefy!" the spell bounced off it and deflected it off a bit but still hit her. It was repeating the same tactic as last time, knocking the Rangers down.

"Why am I here?" Neville whispered, "I'm not good at magic. My grandmother was right, I'm not like my father." He grasped the tip of his wand started to glow green. "I'm worthless."

The earth started to tremble and soon Drillroid was pulled out of ground tangled in a bunch of roots. "What is this!?" it shouted.

"Was that magic?" Ron asked.

"This can be our chance," Harry said, "Neville, Luna do what we do."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron drew a circle to create a magical seal. Neville and Luna did the same and it formed two more seals. "Now stab in the center and shout 'Wizard Shot,'" Harry told them.

The five stabbed their wands in the middle of the seals and five magical balls in the Rangers' colors fired and hit Drillroid, who exploded on impact.

"We got it," Ron said.

"But how did it that happen?" Neville asked.

"Now there should be a bunch of drones should be here to repair the Metaroid," Hermione pointed out.

Lasers fired hitting the ground near them. They looked up to see Hacker walking to the destroyed Metaroid. "Not this time Rangers," he said as he looked at them, "Five Rangers this time. No matter the Virus Corp. and myself will destroy you." He placed his hand over the Metaroid and a blue card flew from it and into his hand. On the corner of card was the word 'drill.' "Here is a special gift for you," he said as he got the tablet out, "Metazord launch!"

From the satellite from a large robot emerged from it and teleport. It appeared in the woods towering over the Rangers. It had a dome looking head, a large upper body, and sturdy legs to support it. But the unusual part of it was that it's left arm was a shovel arm of an excavator and the right arm was the blade arm of Bladeroid.

"This is a Metazord," Hacker said, "It can be modified by the Data Cards of other fallen Metaroids." Hacker turned to the Rangers, "Data Cards are like black boxes that contain all of the data of the Metaroids and their memory as well. They can be used to modify Metazords, like adding Bladeroid's sword arm and the Shovelroid's arm. Till next time Rangers," Hacker glowed orange and disappeared.

"Guys I'm sending the Zords," Max said, "Get ready to fight."

"I can't," Neville said frozen with fear, "I can't fight!"

"Neville," Luna said tried to comfort him, "You don't need to worry, we are here."

Neville suddenly disappeared, "I think he's not ready to fight something like this," Max informed them, "Your three Zords are here, Luna you'll command the Mermaid Zord."

Soon a giant robotic mermaid with a white tail and matching hair with a silver upper body jumped out of the nearby body of water and started to fly to battle. The four Rangers teleported into their Zords. Pheonix, Unicorn, and Wyvern Zords combined to form the Wizard Megazord.

The Metazord swung its shovel arm at the Megazord, it used its spear to hold it back. The Mermaid Zord flew by and slapped it with its tail. The Metazord tried to stab the Megazord, but it used its spear deflect the attack and counter and hit the Metazord.

The Metazord used the shovel arm to trip the Megazord. It tried to attack again, but the Mermaid Zord started to spin and charge at the Metazord knocking it down, letting the Megazord get up. "Good job Luna, you are a natural at this," Ron said.

The Metazord grabbed the Mermaid Zord with its shovel arm and held the Zord close to its body. "Oh no, it got Luna!" Hermione said.

"Stun it," Max instructed.

"What?!" Ron said.

"Start the finisher and stun it," Max told them.

"Let's do it," Harry said. The Megazord drew a circle and created a seal and it flew at the Metazord. Once it made contact it paralyzed the Metazord. The Mermaid Zord got out of the grasp of the Metazord. "Now let's destroy it!"

"Wizard Spear Finisher!" The spear started to glow and the Megazord tossed it at the Metazord, where it pierced it before it exploded.

From the explosion, two blue lights were flying to the sky before the burst into sparks.

* * *

Later back at the base, the five teens were sitting in the living room. "I'm sorry guys," Neville apologized, "I froze up back there and…"

"No need to apologize Neville," Harry said, "It was your first battle and things came at you fast."

"He's right," Luna said, "We here to help each other overcome our weaknesses."

"But I don't feel like I belong here," Neville pointed out.

"Oh but you do," They all turned to see Nicolas, "When the Metaroid was tangled in the roots of the trees, that was your magic Neville. An untapped part of what you are capable of. All five of you have this hidden potential, it's why I join Max in this Ranger project."

"Hidden potential?" Ron question, "We have hidden potential?"

"Yes you do," Nicolas answered, "Wizards are not realizing what they can really do and the Ranger project is helping to unlock it."

"So how can we unlock it?" Hermione asked.

"Time. It will take time," Nicolas replied.

The all heard the front door opening and Max yelling, "I'm back!" Soon Max walked into the living room with two pizza boxes and two 2 liter bottles of soda.

"What's all this for?" Harry asked.

"Well just a little way to celebrate having a team together," Max replied as he placed the boxes on the table and Nicolas getting plates and cups with his magic.

The teens opened the boxes to see the pizza and Ron had to asked, "What is this?"

Max let out a sigh and said, "Oh yeah, three of you spent more time in the Wizarding World." He turned to Nicolas, "Say Nicolas do you think it will be a good idea to teach them more about No-Majs', I mean, Muggles' society?"

"I believe it will be a good idea," Nicolas said.

* * *

With Hacker, he was looking at what Spyroid caught after he left the Rangers with the Metazord. He watched over and over of Neville disappearing from the battle field. "So these wizards need to use muggle technology to teleport instead of apparating," he said to himself as he smiled, "Makes it easier to track them down." Soon the tablet had a map of the United States and it zoomed in over Virginia until it stopped leaving a large yellow circle on it. "Well it maybe not be the exact location, but at least it narrows it down a lot." Hacker pressed a few more buttons on the tablet and it showed a timer that fully read 11:02:25. "Almost two more weeks and Virus Corp. will be here."

A/N: Well we final have a team of five Rangers. Sorry it took a while but I hope you like who is part of the main team.


	4. Ch 4: Combined Society

Declaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Power Rangers are owned by Saban/Disney

Chapter 4: Combined Society

Today the Rangers were at the base house. With the two new Rangers, the trio helped their friends adjust to this. Thanks to Nicolas, they added two extra beds for the boys' room and the girls' room. And thanks to Dobby, they all had their trunks again. Max even set up an owl house outside for Hedwig.

Right now, Ron was watching TV with Harry with him explaining him a few things, Hermione and Neville were in the library studying about some spells, while Luna was outside with Hedwig. Nicolas came from the basement. "Harry," he called to the boy-who-lived.

"Yes Nicolas?" Harry replied.

"Can you get Hermione and Neville here?" Nicolas said, "I have something to return."

"Sure," Harry left the living room and went upstairs to get his friends.

Nicolas went to the back door to get Luna. Soon the five teens were in kitchen and saw that Nicolas was holding their wands. "Well I finally took the tracers charms off of your wands," Nicolas said as he held the wands towards the wizards, "Sorry it took some time but now you can perform magic without the ministry knowing." The young wizards took their wands back but Nicolas had something else to say, "Neville, is this really your wand?"

Neville looked a bit nervous and started to ramble, "Well…you see…it is my father's wand and my grandmother said I should use it…"

"That can explain some thing," Nicolas said, "I think you can reach you full potential if you had a wand that was yours."

"But where can we get a new wand?" Harry asked.

"There is a plaza that has a shop that makes wands," Nicolas told them, "I'll get Max." Nicolas left the teens to go to the basement and in a few moments Nicolas returned with Max.

"Hey, Nic just told me what he wanted to do and I think it about we show you what American wizards are like," Max said.

"So how are we going to get there?" Hermione asked, "Floo network? Portkey?"

Max walked pass the kitchen and opened the far door, "We go by car." The teens walked towards the door to see two cars in the garage. "Harry, Hermione, and Ron you'll come with me in my car, Luna and Neville you'll go with Nicolas in his car."

"Nicolas can drive these?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Nicolas said as he walked past them, already in muggle clothing, "It is always a good idea to learn a few things in a new culture. Come on."

Everyone got in the cars and they started to drive. This was the first time the British wizards saw American wizard culture. They saw some of the kids in the neighborhood either flying on brooms or riding bikes. "As you can see this town is one of the few places in America where wizards and no-majs live together," Max told the three teens.

"No-majs?" Harry said.

"Muggles," Max replied, "We call muggles here no-majs."

"Hey, what is there to make sure a wizard doesn't use magic on muggles?" Hermione asked.

"Well some of the local wizards try to make sure other wizards don't try to manipulate the no-majs with their magic," Max explained, "But there are also charm shops to help those who can't use magic. For a small fee, they will charm something of yours to protect you. Occlumency is extra though."

Hermione had more questions but she noticed that the car was pulling into a parking spot. The four exit the car and saw Nicolas and the other teen wizards exit the car Nicolas drove.

"Welcome to our local shops," Nicolas said before turning to Max, "Max why don't you take the others to check out the shops while I take Neville to get a new wand."

"Okay," Max replied, "Send me a text when you're done and we'll meet up at a sports bar and have lunch there."

Nicolas nodded in agreement and took Neville to the wand shop and Max started lead the other wizards the other direction. As they started to walk the strip of shops, a police officer came up to them. "Hey why are these kids doing out of school?" he said.

"Sorry officer, but these students are studying abroad with Mr. Forrester," Max told the officer.

"Mr. Forrester?" the officer said before smiling, "You four are quite lucky to study under a great man like Nicolas. Have a good day."

When the officer left, Luna said, "So Nicolas has a cover name."

"Yeah, Nicolas is well known here in America as well, so he needed to make a false name," Max explained, "Come on, let's enjoy ourselves."

The wizards walked down the plaza and the first store that they entered was a bookstore, because of Hermione. Inside they saw the small store full of books. They all went around checking out the store, but Luna went to the store clerk and asked, "Excuse me, but do you have _The Quibbler_?"

"The what?" the clerk asked confused.

"It's a British Wizarding magazine," Max told the clerk.

"We don't have I here, but there could be a chance that the magazine cold be in another store," the clerk said.

"By the way," Ron started, "How are we to pay for this? We don't have Galleons or muggle currency."

"We only accept Dragot or U.S. bills," the clerk pointed out.

Max thought about it and said, "Well I can pay for some of these things until Nicolas and I figure something." Max also got another thought and turned to Harry, "Harry do you have a vault?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Okay, you and me are going a Gringrotts branch after lunch to get this," Max pulled out his wallet and soon a green card with the Gringrotts' seal on it, "A Gringrotts Card."

"A what?" Hermione asked.

"Gringrotts made their own credit cards," Max said and can tell the Ron and Luna didn't know what he was talking about, "We'll explain later."

Hermione found a few books and Max paid for it and they continued to walk down the plaza, where they saw more shops either it was muggle or wizard. They also saw billboards ads for different things like 'Glamorize your wands' or something for potions.

Soon Ron noticed a shop and had to go in with the others fallowing him. It was a small electronic shop that had smart phones and laptops. He walked to the display with the smart phones. "What are these?" he asked.

"They're smartphones," Harry told his friend.

"Ah, you must be British wizards," they turn to see a store clerk, "Not every day I see a wizard amazed at a phone."

"So, what makes these phones smart?" Ron asked.

"There are like portable computers," Harry said, "You can find almost any information and other programs."

"Any information?" Luna asked.

"Well some wizard stuffed had been added to the internet," Max said.

"I still don't see the big deal about it," Ron said.

"Trust me dear, wizards, like me, find these more useful," a female costumer told them.

Before Ron can say something, there was a strange beeping and Max pulled his smartphone from his pocket and looked at it. "Good news, Nicolas and Neville are done and will meet us at the sports bar," he told the group, "Come on, it's not far from here, we can walk."

* * *

After a ten-minute walk, they arrived to a sports bar and saw people inside, some were watching something on TV, some were having conversations with one another. They saw Nicolas and Neville already sitting at the table with drinks. Neville waved them down to come on over.

"Hey guys," Neville greeted as the groups sat at the table, "How do you think of this place?"

"It's different," Ron said and soon asked, "So did you get a wand."

"Oh yeah," Neville said as he pulled out a new wand.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"It 13" Cherrywood with a unicorn hair core," Neville replied, "It feels so much better than my father's wand."

"So now that we are back together, let's get some lunch and maybe we can go to the mall to get some muggle clothing for you five," Nicolas said.

"Well I was think about taking Harry to Gringrotts to get a card for him," Max pointed out.

"Good idea," Nicolas said, "Maybe I'll take the others to mall to get a few more muggle clothing."

The group were given menus and both Nicolas and Max answered a few things about the muggle society.

* * *

Elsewhere in town, Hacker was roaming around the town's park. "Wizards and muggles, living together in harmony," Hacker let out a chuckle before saying, "A lot of those Purebloods in Britain will vomit at the sight of this. Might as well let those Rangers know that I'm here."

Hacker walked to the edge of the park where a man was on a motorcycle, trying to impress a woman. "Yeah babe, this bike is custom made," he said, "Want to hop on." Hacker the man off the bike, "What the Hell man!"

"I need this bike more then you," Hacker said as he pulled out a Virus Card and place it on the motorcycle, "Virus Card install!"

The Virus Card was absorbed into the bike. It started to reconfigure itself into a Metaroid, repeating the word 'Bikeroid.' The Metaroid was taller than Hacker, it had a black upper body and light blue legs. Its body mimic what a stereotypical bicker looks like. It head was a chrome skull with sharp teeth and bike handles coming out of its head. Bikeroid was holding a long chin in its hands. "Oh yeah, Bikeroid is here!" it shouted scaring the people around them.

"Bikeroid go and create havoc around here," Hacker told the robot.

"Yes master," Bikeroid said as it left Hacker, who also summoned a bunch of Bugs.

* * *

Back at the home of the Ranger, Steel Beak started to screeching, "Metaroid! Metaroid!" But no one can hear it.

* * *

At the mall, Ron and Neville were tired being dragged around from store to store check out the different clothes. "Seriously why do girls need to go to different stores to find something," Ron complained, "Come on let's go someplace else."

Ron pulled Neville another direction. The looked at the different stores that interest them. They passed a broom shop, next to it was a Gamestop displaying games. "What are these things?" Neville asked.

From what Harry said, they're called video games," Ron told Neville, "They are some sort of entertainment for muggles."

The screens in the shop was showing an upcoming M-rated game. "Looks violent," Neville stated.

Yet Ron looked amazed at it, "It looks bloody wicked!"

"And it is a waste of time," They turned to see Hermione and Luna, "It's a dead-end hobby."

"Not entirely true," the woman behind the counter said, "If you see some of those guys on Let's Play guys on YouTube, they make a living with playing games."

"Well you two shouldn't wonder around," Hermione said, "Come on let's go." Hermione was about to lead the group, but Luna saw another upcoming game were that had odd looking creatures. "Come on!" Hermione said as she dragged Luna out of there.

The four foreign wizards continued down the mall stopping at a shop that sold ingredient and supplies for potions. In the front the shop was a book entitled 'Potion Making for No-Maj Beginner.'

"A book for muggles to make potions," Hermione said as she took a copy, "Can muggles really make potion?"

"Of course," an older man passing by said, "Hell they are much batter and much cheaper than the medicine the pharmacy companies trying to make us pay an arm and a leg for."

Unknown to them, Bikeroid was approaching the mall with Bugs behind it. "Ah the mall, with plenty of people to wreak havoc on," it said with a chuckle.

* * *

Nicolas was an electronic store, placing a few items in his bag, that was charmed to hold whatever goes in it. "Man, no matter how many times I've magic like that, I can never get used to it," the clerk said.

Nicolas smiled and said, "It takes time, I wish you a good day." Nicolas took the last box and walked out of the store. Once out he heard a familiar noise, he looked up to see Steel Beak screeching "Metaroid!" Nicolas apparated out of there.

* * *

At Gringotts, Max and Harry were waiting in line. "Sorry about this Harry," Max said, "There are never lines here."

Nicolas walked into the bank and found the two. "Maxwell, Harry," he got their attention, "We got a problem."

Max knew what it meant and said, "Alright take Harry, I'll return home."

The three got out of the bank where Nicolas and Harry apparated while Max had to hide and use the Buster Morpher to teleport out of there.

* * *

At the mall, Bikeroid slammed the chains on ground making it ground shake and cracking the floor. Nicolas and Harry arrived and saw the four wizards getting ready to fight the Metaroid. "Stop it the fur of you!" Nicolas shouted as he and Harry ran up to the group, who stopped, "You five need to your identities a secret. There should be a hall behind that door that you can transform."

The teens nodded and ran to the door and into an empty hallway. "Wizard Magic enhance!" the five wizards transformed into their ranger form and ran right back out.

The Bugs and Metaroid were in the food court, destroying everything. Bikeroid soon spotted the Rangers. "The Power Rangers, here at last," it said.

The people who were still around, were amazed to see the Power Rangers and started to whisper, "Power Rangers here?"

"Power Rangers in the middle of Virginia?"

The five charged in and started to fight. Harry did a leg sweep to knock a Bug to the ground, then he punched another Bug in the chest. But another Bug slashed him with its claw.

Bugs were firing lasers at Ron, who was dodging the shots, but he quickly noticed people behind him. He got his wand out, "Protego!" A shield appeared in front of him and it reflected the lasers back at the Bugs.

"They're wizards!" someone said.

"Stupefy!" Hermoine shouted hit the Bugs, "Expulso!" The same Bugs exploded to bits.

"They're Power Rangers Wizards!" another person said.

Bugs were slashing their claws at Neville, who was back up to dodge the attack until he tripped on something. A Bug was about to stab Neville, when he grabbed his sword and blocked the attack. He kicked it away and got back up.

Neville was ready for the next one, before Luna slashed her sword at it. "Need a hand?" she said.

"Didn't know you can fight," Neville said.

"There is more to me then you know," Luna said.

Bikeroid lashed the chain it had like a whip hitting Luna in the back. "Alright you two, let's fight!" it shouted. It lashed its chain at the two, who dove to the sides. Bikeroid was taking its aim at Luna as it continued to lash its chain at her. Luna used her sword to catch the chain, "Hey let go!" it shouted.

Neville stabbed the Metaroid with his sword and slashed it. Neville pulled out his wand, "Stupefy!" the spell knocked Bikeroid back.

Bikeroid looked around itself and saw a woman near it. The Metaroid quickly got up and wrapped its chain around the woman's neck, "Surrender your weapons Power Rangers, or I'll take this woman's life!"

The Rangers saw the robot holding a hostage, they were considering to toss their weapons aside. From the sidelines, Nicolas pulled out his wand and aimed at Bikeroid. "Confundus!"

When the charm hit Bikeroid, it let go of the woman. Neville and Luna looked at each other and nodded. They got their wands and cast another spell, "Flipendo!" The force of the spell was strong enough to send the Metaroid flying backwards through the glass the leads to the parking lot.

"You two deal with that Metaroid, we'll take of the Bugs!" Harry told the two before kicking a Bug away.

"But…" Neville started but Luna stopped him.

"Come on we can do it!" Luna said as she dragged Neville outside where Bikeroid.

"This is why I hate magic," Bikeroid started, "You wizards use it to cheat and control others. That's why my master wants your kind destroyed, after what you done to him."

"What do you mean?" Neville asked.

Bikeroid didn't replied, it started to lash its chain at the two wizards. Luna was able to dodge the attack, but Neville got hit by it.

Luna charged in with her sword hitting the Metaroid a few times. Bikeriod grabbed Luna and tossed her into a car.

"Leave her alone!" Neville shouted as he stabbed Bikeroid.

"Fine!" Bikeroid said as it turned to Neville "I'll kill you first."

Bikeroid opened its mouth and fire spewed out towards Neville, who started to dodge it. He soon pulled out his wand and pointed it at the Metaroid, "Aguamenti!" water fired from the tip of his wand and hit the flames. It was holding the flames back. Luna saw this and got an idea, she took her sword and used it to slam the Metaroid's mouth shut. Bikeroid let out a muffle scream as liquid metal drop from its face. It used its hands to cover its face, only to have them stuck.

"Alright you two," Max said in their helmets, "This is your chance to finish the Metaroid. Place the tip of your wand on the hilt of the sword and once the blade glows in your color, swing it towards the Metaroid."

"Do we need to say a spell?" Neville asked.

"No, this spell just needs strong magic from wizards like you," Max replied, "Now do it!"

Neville and Luna did what Max told them and placed the tip of their wands on the hilts. The blades glowed in their color, then the two swung their swords at Bikeroid, creating two blade beam flying towards the Metaroid.

When the beams hit Bikeroid, it let out a muffled scream as electricity surged through it and explode, leaving pieces of itself all around.

"You did it!" the two turned to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron coming out of the mall, "Great job you two!" Harry said.

Off to the distance, Hacker was annoyed at what happen before saying, "Release the repair drones!"

The repair drones flew in, not surprising the Rangers, and started to fix Bikeroid in matter of seconds. "Aha, time to teach you not to melt someone's face!" it shouted.

"Begin the download!"

The repair drones inserted themselves into Bikeroid and their energy made the robot into a giant.

"Alright guys time for round two," Max told them, "Neville it's time for you to take control of your Zord."

"But I cannot…" Neville was interrupted when his friends placed their hands on his shoulder.

"Don't worry mate, we're here for you," Ron said.

"It seems scary at first, but you'll be a natural at it in no time" Hermione said.

"Thanks guys," Neville said, "Let's go."

"Launching Zords!"

The Rangers' Zords appeared along with a new fifth Zord, the Griffon Zord. The Griffon Zord had a green head, legs and wings were green, while the rest of its body was white.

The Rangers teleported to their Zords' cockpit. "Okay, Neville, Luna, do you see a slot with the colors red, blue, yellow, green, and white around it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Insert your wands into it," Harry told them.

The rangers placed their wands in the slot and Zords went into auto-pilot.

The Phoenix, Unicorn, and Wyvern Zords came together to form the Megazord. The Mermaid Zord's upper body folded 180 degrees and its arms wrapped around its tail. The Griffon Zord's legs folded into its body and the wings fully expand out to look like a fan. The Megazord inserted its arms into the Zord, giving it new arms, the Mermaid Zord on the right and Griffon Zord on the left, and armaments. And the Wizard Spear was resting in the wings of the Phoenix Zord.

"Wizard Megazord Complete!" the team shouted as they were taken to the cockpit of the Megazord.

Bikeroid charged at the Megazord, swinging its chain around, trying to hit the Megazord. "Is this all it has?" Ron asked as the Megazord easily dodged that attacks. The Megazord swung its right arm, using the Mermaid Zord's tail as a sword, hitting Bikeroid back.

"Oh yeah, try this!" Bikeroid shouted as it opened its mouth and flames spewed out towards the Megazord. The Megazord started to flap its left arm and the wings of the Griffon Zord started to create a gust of wind the blew the flame right back to the Metaroid. "Are you serious!" it shouted before the Megazord got in close and kicked Bikeroid.

"Hey Harry, shall we finish this fight?" Neville asked.

"We shall," Harry replied.

The arms of the Megazord started to glow and the wings on its back were covered in fire. It swung its right arm first followed by its left arm hitting Bikeroid. Then the fire flew from the Megazord's wings and at Bikeroid. Bikeroid screamed as it fell forward and explode on impact.

From the explosion, a blue light was flying to the sky and they heard Bikeroid saying, "Stupid goody-two-shoe wizards and their dumb Megazord!" The blue light soon burst into blue sparks.

On the ground, Hacker let out a scuff as he started to glow orange. "Oh well," he said, "I have bigger fish to fry." And Hacker teleported out of there.

* * *

The Rangers returned to the base's gym, quite pleased with the battle. "I can't believe we can use five Zord now," Hermione said, "With five of us, Hacker stands no chance against us."

Luna looked around and noticed something, "Hey where's Max?"

"In here!" Max called out from the Control Room.

The young wizards wondered over to the Control Room to see, Max on a computer that has wires connected to Steel Beak, "What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Well Nicolas told me that since no one was here when the Metaroid appeared, Steel Beak had to come find either me or Nicolas," Max answered back, "So I'm adding a program that if no one is here Steel Beak will get the location of the Metaroid and send it to our phones."

Before anyone can say anything else, Nicolas walked into the basement, "Well done today everyone," he said as he placed a bag on a nearby table, "Today you demonstrated the power of the completed Wizard Megazord."

"Thanks Nicolas," Harry said before noticing the bag, "What with the bag?"

Nicolas smiled and said, "Well, since the five of you are going to be here, I thought it was time to get you all these." Nicolas reach into the bag and pulled out five large rectangular boxes with five small boxes. "I got every one of you a personal laptop and smart phone."

The teens were excited to hear that and were about to grabbed the boxes when Max shouted. "Hey Nic!" getting everyone's attention, "We forgot our cars again."

Nicolas sighed and said, "We have to stop doing that." Nicolas walked over to Max where he apparated him and Max to get the cars.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Augusta Longbottom was sitting in the Headmaster's office glaring at Dumbledore and the head of Gryffindor house, Minerva McGonagall. "What do you mean my grandson disappeared?!" she said.

"Well it's as we said," Dumbledore said.

"But how can five students disappear?" Augusta demanded to know, "Hogwarts is declared to be the safest place and how can that be if you have five students go missing!"

"We are trying to find them," McGonagall said.

"Well I hope you find them soon or I'll let the Board of Governers know about this," Augusta said before leaving.

Dumbledore was rubbing his temples, nothing was going to plan this year. First Harry Potter goes missing, a man with robots attacks, and there are colored wizards that muggle-borns would prefer trusting over him. He need to work hard to set things back to the way he wants it as his Greater Good depends on it.


	5. Ch 5: Ministry Problems

Declaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Power Rangers are owned by Saban/Disney

Chapter 5: Ministry Problems

In London, Hacker was standing on of street corner of a busy intersection pressing a few buttons on his tablet's screen. "Hey buddy, you shouldn't be glued to your screen," a man said.

Hacker turned to the man and said, "And you should mind your own business."

The man gave Hacker a dirty look as he crossed the street. Hacker pulled out a Data Card and place it on the side of the tablet. The card was absorbed into the tablet. "Alright, the location is set. Now just need to wait for the modifications to be complete." Hacker walked across the street with direction to someplace.

* * *

Back at the base, the Rangers were in the gym, where Max had a padded glove on. "Okay guys, today I want you to kick my hand as hard as you can," he said.

"Wait, what?" Ron replied.

"I'll be alright," Max replied, "My hand is protected. Come on, give me your best shot."

Ron was the first one to step up to Max, he did a spin kick to the patted hand. "Was that it? My grandma hits harder than that!"

"No need to be insulting," Ron said.

"It's kind of motivation tool," Max replied, "Come on the next one."

Each Ranger took a turn kicking the glove, until it was Hermione's turn. When the kick made contact with the glove, Max had a big smile on his face, "Wow, I actually felt that. Alright everyone try again."

Nicolas walked into the gym to see the young wizards. "I'm taking it that things are going alright," he said.

"Yeah, just doing practice," Max said as he turned to Nicolas and noticed something, "Is something wrong?"

"Well today I bring bad news," Nicolas said as he held out a newspaper with an article that had a picture of a woman in chains holding. The article was titled, 'Mass breakout from Azkaban.'

Neville's clenched his fist started to shake as rage was building up. "What's wrong Neville?" Hermione asked.

"It's her," he started, "She's free."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Nicolas told them, "One of the most dangerous Death Eaters."

"And she…she…" Neville was stuttering, "It's her fault that I lost my parents."

"She killed them?" Ron asked.

"No, she tortured them to the point of insanity," Neville answered, "But now, I'll be able to avenge them."

"No Neville!" Luna shouted, "Is this what your parents would want to do?! Stoop as low as her to avenge them?!"

"But…But…" Neville started to say.

"Listen Neville, we all can understand what you're going through," Max said, "You can't just let the anger control you. You must be strong and remember that you have friends by your side to help you through and through."

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic, Lucius Malfoy was walking through the corridors of the ministry. "Blonde hair," he stopped when he heard a voice, "Fancy Robes," Lucius turned to see Hacker, "A false sense of superiority. You must be a Malfoy."

Lucius pulled his wand out from his cane and pointed it at Hacker, "You, you're the one with those creatures," he said.

"Indeed, I am," Hacker replied before he charged at Lucius at blinding speed and pinned him against the wall with the wand out of his hand. "You should not make a noise or unless you want to expose this." Hacker lifted the sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on his inner left forearm. "You see you were chosen for today's experiment." Hacker pulled out a something that looked like a metal wand with wires coming out of it and connected to something under his coat. "Well two experiments to be exacted. First is to see if I can imitate magic and the second is if I could send a message with the Dark Mark."

Hacker placed the replica wand on the Dark Mark and it started to burn, as it was like on fire. This feeling was affecting others who bare of the mark. "Greeting Death Eaters," Hacker started, "I am Hacker, the scout for Virus Corp. Today I'm here to tell you that your time is coming to an end and my leader is offering a term of surrender. If you do not accept it, she promises that you will might meet an unfortunate end."

Hacker let go of Lucius, who fell to the floor. "You dirty Mudblood," he grunted, "You will not get away with this."

"Mudblood? You think I'm a Mudblood," Hacker question, "For your information," Hacker squat down to Lucius' level and grabbed his hair. "I am a Squib." He let go of Lucius' hair, got up, and started to walk away, "The worst is yet to come. Five minutes until Metazord launch."

* * *

With the Death Eaters, a lot of the members were still in agonizing pain after Hacker's message. "Just what was that and who was the filthy Mudblood who did this," Bellatrix Lestrange complained.

Voldemort let out a sneer and said, "These worthless wizards think that they can demand us to surrender. This Virus Corp will fall before us."

* * *

At Hogwarts, Severus Snape had the pain in his arm due to Hacker's message. He had to cancel classes and go to Dumbledore. Snape arrived at the headmaster office surprising Dumbledore. "Severus, what is the problem?" he asked.

"Dumbledore, there was a message to all the Death Eaters," Snape replied. "The one called Hacker has sent a warning and demanded a surrender."

"Did he say what will happen if they don't surrender?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, he said that his leader will make sure that they will meet an unfortunate end," Snape answered.

Dumbledore rose from his desk, "I will alert the Order of what is going on. For now, return to your classes and report if anything else happens."

* * *

Back at base, there was buzzing coming from the computer. "What's going on?!" Hermione asked as Max ran to the Control Room.

"Metazord!" Max shouted, "It's in London and it looks like it gained something from Drillroid."

"Be ready for a fight," Nicolas said.

"Wizard Magic enhance!" they transformed into their Ranger forms.

"I'm sending you guys into your Zords," Max said as he teleported the Rangers to their Zords and the Zords to London. "My question is; why is Hacker sending a Metazord?"

* * *

In London, the Metazord appeared, with its right arm replaced with a drill. The Zords arrived to fight. The Griffon Zord flew above and released feathers from its wings. The Mermaid Zord started to spin, grabbing the feathers, and charged at the Metazord. The feathers were like blades, hitting the Metazord multiple times.

The Metazord grabbed the Mermaid Zord by the tail and was about to stab it with its drill, but the Unicorn Zord used its horn to stop the drill. The Wyvern Zord flew in and bit the Metazord's arm until it let go of the Mermaid Zord.

The Phoenix Zord flew above, with each flap of its wings created fire that would hit the Metazord. "Alright everyone," Harry started, "Let's form the Megazord!"

"Right!" everyone agreed.

The Zord quickly came together to form the Wizard Megazord. "Wizard Megazord Complete!"

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic's Atrium, wizards and witches were popping in through the Floo Network and walking unaware of the dangerous man walking with them. The paid no heed to Hacker or the tablet he pulled out. Hacker pressed a few buttons and a metal rifle, as long as his forearm and a bayonet attached to it, materialized in his hand. He stepped on one of the fountain and pointed the gun at the ceiling. With a simple pull of the trigger, a shot rang out scaring everyone and causing them to turn to Hacker. The once noisy Atrium was dead silent as Hacker began to speak, "Greetings, I hear to properly introduce myself." Hacker lowered his gun, "I don't want the Daily Prophet or any other news to ruin what I have to say. I am Hacker and I am a scout for the group Virus Corp." Hacker started to walk the outer rim of the fountain and he noticed Aurors, "You may be wondering what Virus Corp is up to, but that will wait until later. The only thing you must know is that we will wipe away magic." Finally, Cornelius Fudge with Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked in. "Ah, Minister Fudge, what do I owe this honor?"

"You are under arrest for assault, destruction of private property, and conspiracy against the ministry!" Fudge proclaimed, "You are with Dumbledore trying to make people think that You-know-who is back!"

"Me with Dumbledore?" Hacker questioned, "Sorry, but you're wrong. I'm not even with Voldemort," people flinched at the name, "Knowing them, they wouldn't want a squib like me in their ranks." People started to whisper when Hacker mentioned he was a squib. "But since you are here might as well show a little demonstration."

Hacker placed the tablet on the fountain's rim and tossed the gun in the air. Hacker charged at an Auror at a speed that they couldn't keep up with, he placed his palm on the Auror's chest and use the momentum he had from the run to shove the Auror into a wall. Hacker caught his gun and aimed it at another Auror and fire two shot that hit the Auror in the shoulder and thigh.

People started to run or apparate out of the Atrium, leaving the Aurors with Hacker.

* * *

The Megazord swung its right arm at the Metazord, slashing it with the Mermaid Zord's tail. The drill arm started to spin and jabbed it at the Megazord, where sparks were erupting.

The Megazord knocked the Metazord back and it was getting ready to charge again.

The arms of the Megazord started to glow and the wings on its back were covered in fire. It swung its right arm first followed by its left arm hitting the Metazord. Then the fire flew from the Megazord's wings and at the Metazord. Electricity surged through the Metazord before it exploded.

* * *

At the Control Room, Max and Nicolas were viewing the victory the Rangers had. "Good job guys," Max said, "I'm going to teleport you guys back."

The two heard the door open and they turned to see Dobby. "What is it Dobby?" Nicolas asked.

"Master Flamel, Master Grimm, Dobby heard from other house elves that Hacker is attacking the Ministry of Magic," Dobby told the two.

Nicolas and Max were surprised to hear that and Max turned to the computer, "Did you guys hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah, surprised to hear him at the ministry," Harry said.

"I'm sending you to the ministry," Max said, "Good luck."

* * *

At the Ministry's Atrium, wounded Auror were littered around the hall. Hacker tripped up the last standing Auror and once the Auror was on the ground, Hacker placed his foot on the man's shoulder and pulled on the arm until it popped out of the socket.

Fudge couldn't believe what he was seeing as trained Aurors were defeated by a mere man. "Magic," he started, "That speed has to be magic."

Hacker turned his head to the minister, "Magic, really?" he said with a scuff, "You wizards are all the same. Just because you can do some magic, you think you are better than everyone else." He pointed his gun at Fudge, "Maybe if I kill you, the purebloods might take us squibs seriously."

"A man like you is no squib," Fudge denied. He didn't want to accept that a lowly squib is a threat.

"Such denial," Hacker stated, "People like you can't accepted things outside the bubble they live in. For your information; outside of Great Britain, the world is changing. Ever since the defeat of the Dark Lord." He noticed that fudge was about to say something else Hacker added, "I don't mean Voldemort. I mean the true Dark Lord, Octomus, the Master."

"Hacker!" Everyone turned to see the Rangers running down the hall.

"Ah the Power Rangers," Hacker said as he smiled under his scarf.

Fudge was getting red in the face and was about to shout before Kingsley grabbed him by the shoulder. "Minister we should leave," he said as he was starting to walk backward, only to bump into something invisible.

"Sorry, need other witnesses for this true demonstration," Hacker said as he started to unbutton his coat.

The Rangers were confused at first, but once the coat came off they saw him wearing a black spandex-like outfit with armor plates on his upper body, shoulders, forearms, and shins. They also saw something on his back looking like a metal backpack. "Don't hold back," he added pulling scarf off revealing a mask forming to cover his face and a helmet covering his head, with the goggles still over his eyes.

The wizards got ready as Hacker held his tablet over his back, where small arms grabbed it and placed it inside the backpack. An identical rifle appeared in his left hand and he started to run towards the Rangers.

They pulled out their wands and cast Stupefy at Hacker, whose speed was increasing and he slid on the ground, avoiding the spell. He fired his guns at the Rangers, hitting them. He got back up and swung his guns, hitting Harry with the bayonets on the guns.

Ron and Luna pulled out their swords and tried to hit Hacker, but he used the guns to stop the attack. With a quick motion, he spun around knocking the two away.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted as the gun in Hacker flew out of his right hand. Hacker turn to her and charged right at her at high speeds. Hermione tried to use another spell only to be knocked into a wall.

Neville got his sword to attack but Hacker used the gun to stop the sword and got the other gun ready to fire. Harry's sword was glowing red and swung it to destroy one of the guns. "Nice shot," Hacker said as he tossed the broken gun away as it dematerialized. "But it won't help." A sword appeared in his hand and stabbed Harry with it and kicked Neville.

"How is he that strong?" Ron questioned.

"It all thanks to this suit," Hacker replied, "It's like the Ranger suit you guys wear only I added some extra speed into it."

"What!?" Neville said.

"I did my research," Hacker said, "I wanted to be prepare to fight wizards and Power Rangers."

"Expelliarmus!" the spell flew through the air and hit the unbroken rifle, doing nothing. Hacker turned to see Percy with his wand out. "Really?"

"But…but…" Percy tried to say as he was scared for his life, "But their magic affected…"

"That's because their suits enhance not only their bodies but their magic as well," Hacker told the Weasley, "They are stronger than you. Stronger than Dumbledore!" Hacker appeared in front of Percy and pointing his gun at Percy. "And you are truly powerless."

"Percy!" Ron shouted as he ran towards his brother. He pushed his brother out of the way and he was looking at the end of Hacker's gun. He fired the gun and hit Ron's helmet, knocking him back and landed on his back.

Ron screamed in pain as the others saw that his helmet was cracked, exposing his left eye with blood. "NO!" Harry shouted.

"That was brave Yellow Wizard," Hacker said as he placed his foot on Ron's chest, "Foolish and stupid as well."

Hacker pointed his gun towards the crack on Ron's helmet. The other Rangers got up to save Ron, but a golden beam flew past them and hit the gun, knocking it out of Hacker's hand. "So, I see you are well…" Hacker started as he removed his foot from Ron's chest, "…Gold Buster."

The Rangers turn around to see Max as the Gold Buster. "Long time no see Hacker," Max said.

Hacker smiled under his helmet and backed away from Ron. "Well I had my fun today," Hacker said as grabbed his gun, coat, and scarf. "Til next time Power Rangers." Hacker walked away and teleported out of there.

With Hacker gone, the Rangers rushed to Ron's side. "Yellow are you okay?!" Max said.

"My eye!" Ron replied.

"He needs help," Hermoine said.

"We got a medical room back at base," Max said as he pulled out his Buster Morpher.

"You six stop right there!" the Rangers looked up to see Fudge walking towards them, "It's your fault that they are here, your fault that they are attacking!"

"We not here for your blame game," Max told the minster, "But for your information, Hacker attacked first and we are defending the Earth."

Max pressed a few buttons on the Morpher and all six Rangers teleported out of there, leave a pissed off minister.

* * *

Hacker was walking through a park, with his coat and scarf back on. As he was walking he heard some beeps. He pulled out a device and pressed a button on it, this time a white robot that was heavily armored. The best way to describe it was it looked like a robotic shogun without the decretive helmet designs and piercing red eyes. On its back was were six metal panels. "You had the power to destroy the Power Rangers and you were holding back!" it shouted in a deep male voice.

"Nice to see you too Sterben," Hacker replied sarcastically.

"Don't give me that!" Sterben said, "Answer why are you holding back."

"Mother allowed it," Hacker replied.

"Like hell she would do that!" Sterben shouted.

"Are you sure?" Hacker asked, "Questioning me is questioning Mother."

Sterben let out a growl before saying, "We'll be arriving in a few Earth days. Make sure that you don't…" Hacker didn't want to hear more and shut the device off. The beeps started up again and Hacker answered to see Sterben's hologram. "Did you just hang up on me!?"

Hacker hang up again and started to walk away. "Why was he designed that way?" he mutters to himself.

* * *

Back at the hideout, everyone was in the medical room that was connected to the gym. Nicolas was treating the wound that Ron has. "You were lucky," Nicolas said, "That helmet saved you. You just got a graze and some burns. It will heal and your sight will just fine, but it will leave a scar."

Everyone was silent due to what happened to them. Max had to say this, "Guys, this may be a lost but we can't let this get to us. We need to keep fighting."

"Are you mad?" Harry said, "If Hacker came out, we could be killed."

"We need to fight," Max said, "We are the only ones who can fight Virus Corp."

"But we can't stand up to Hacker," Hermione pointed.

"And we'll get stronger," Luna said, "We were chosen for a reason. We can't give up."

"She's right," Nicolas said as he placed gauze over Ron's wound, that covered his left eye as well, "We can't give up when we are presented with a challenge. We will face it together."

"For now, everyone just wash up and rest for the day," Max said. The teenage wizards left the medical room, leaving Max and Nicolas alone.

"Any luck finding someone to be the Silver Buster?" Nicolas asked.

"Not yet," Max replied.

"Well you'll find someone," Nicolas said as he started to walk out the door, "Also be happy that you didn't reopen your wound or you'll be out of commission for even longer."

"I know," Max said as he held the side that had the wound.

* * *

The next day at the British Ministry of Magic, there was an emergency meeting that members of Wizengamot and several heads of pureblood houses were attending. "Thank you everyone," Fudge started the meeting, "Today we gather to figure out what to do with these barbarians attacking the Wizarding World."

Members started to shout that they should hunt down these Power Rangers and Virus Corp and kill them. Another suggest a similar idea only to interrogate them to learn of their power. Arthur Weasley stood up and used his magic to enhance his voice, "I think we should let the Power Rangers handle fighting Virus Corp like some of the muggle-born wizards suggested."

This suggestion caused an uproar as people voiced on how ridicules the idea is. I was heard most clearly from one Lucius Malfoy, "Only a fool like you would believe in that ridicules idea."

Amelia Bones stood up and said, "I agree with Arthur Weasley."

Everyone turned to Amelia Bones and looked at her as if she grew a second head. "On what grounds should we let the Power Rangers deal with Virus Corp?"

"Ever since the muggle-borns told us about the Power Rangers, I've decided to do a little research," she started, "The best place to start was to go to America, where they started from, and more specifically California. There they had books on Power Rangers from the past 20 years…"

"How can anyone be those horrid Power Rangers for 20 years?!" Someone interrupted.

"That's because there were multiple teams of Power Rangers and but the first five teams did turn out to be some of the same members from the previous team. But I've gain great insight when I was offered to meet one of these Rangers in Briarwood, the snow sorceress Udonna, also known as the White Mystic Ranger. She gave greater detail of the history of the Power Rangers and the villains they fought for the past 20 like the first villain, Rita Repulsa. Due to her, magic was known to the muggles and associate that those who can do magic were evil."

"Why didn't their Ministry do anything about it?" Lucius asked.

"That's because they too feared her power and the power of every villain that attacked Earth," Amelia replied, "But as of late, the American muggles now know about magic and the two side live together in peace, ever since the Mystic Force defeated Octomus."

The Minister chuckled at this and said, "Octomus is a myth."

"Oh no, he wasn't," Amelia said as she pulled out a vial full of a white fogging substance, "Udonna provide me with a memory."

Amelia summoned a pensieve and poured the memory in it. There the image of the Mystic Force last stand against Octomus. Both magical and non-magical sides of Briarwood came together and a miracle happened. The Mystic Force were Rangers again. They fired magic at Octomus, who absorbed it. He kept absorbing it until it was too much for him to handle and it destroyed him.

"Muggles and wizards, working together, that's absurd!" a wizard shouted.

"For centuries, we've been living in a bubble not knowing what is going on in the world. We've always thought our magic made us superior, yet when we see something stronger than us, we deny it," Amelia told them, "From what Udonna told me, these villains are so powerful they make any of these past dark lords look like infants doing accidental magic."

Amelia started to leave the room, "Where are you going?" Fudge demanded.

"I'm done with this meeting," Amelia said, "All of you should think about what I told you."

Some of the wizards in the room did agree to what Amelia said, but the rest of the wizards considered what she said was blasphemy. Also in the room was Dumbledore who was thinking, 'Briarwood, California,' he smirked to himself, 'When I get a chance, might as well go there.'

A/N: Well here the chapter, just decided to show Hacker's powers and I hope you enjoyed this.


	6. Ch 6: Double Trouble

Declaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Power Rangers are owned by Saban/Disney

Chapter 6: Double Trouble

At Hogwarts' DADA class, the students heard of that attack at the Ministry of Magic. "A squib attacking and defeating trained Aurors, impossible," Draco Malfoy said with disgust, "Unless the Aurors are becoming as weak as father been suggesting."

"So, you do you think the man in the mask?" Blaise asked.

"I've been hearing that it could be Harry Potter," Pansy said, "That's why he and his friends aren't here."

Draco chuckled before adding, "If Harry Potter is that masked man, then I'm the golden boy for Dumbledore."

Soon Umbridge walked into the class room and all the students stopped and turned to the professor. "Now class," she started, "I've been hearing everyone talking about the attack at the Ministry, and I'm told to inform you that the man who attacked is nothing but a wizard who using forbidden magic. He will be captured soon and will be punished for his crimes." Umbridge smiled at the students hiding the fact she has no idea why this all was happening to her.

* * *

In America, the Rangers were giving the day off from training or learning. They were still down after they were beaten up by Hacker. They were scattered around the house all in silence. Nicolas and Max were worried about them. "Guys, come in here," Max called out. The Rangers walked into the living room, "Guys, we can tell that you two are worried after your fight with Hacker."

"That man, he's strong," Ron said, "How can we beat him?"

"We'll find a way," Nicolas told them, "We Just need to keep trying."

"But if it won't be enough?" Neville asked.

"Then we try harder," Max replied, "If the first team of Power Rangers gave up after a defeat, we'll be under the rule of Zedd and Rita."

"So, don't let defeat hold you back," Nicolas said.

"So let's try to relax for the day and I know how," Max said, "I'm getting my Wii U."

* * *

Miles away in Washington D.C., families were getting off a tour bus for the Washington Monument. People gathered in front of the monument to take pictures. Hacker walked through the crowd of people and saw families trying to get a picture. "Here let me help you guys," he said as families hand him two cameras, "Thank you, fools." Hacker took the cameras and ran off and teleported once out of sight.

Hacker arrived at a deserted part of the park holding the cameras. "Humans are truly foolish," he said with a chuckle, "Now time to start phase 1." He held the Virus Card to one of the cameras. "Virus Card install!"

The Virus Card was absorbed into the camera. The camera started to reconfigure into a Metaroid and it was repeating 'Cameraroid.' Cameraroid has a metallic grey body, with thin metal armor on its body. On its abdomen was a large lens and a large red dot on its chest. The eyes were replaced with a green scanner.

"Alright Cameraroid, you know what to do."

"Yes master," Cameraroid said as it teleported out of there.

* * *

Back with the Rangers, with the help with Max, the team created their Miis. "Alright, everyone has a Mii, now we can start playing…"

"Metaroid! Metaroid!" Steel Beak shouted getting everyone's attention.

"I swear Hacker has the worst timing," Max said as he ran down to the Control Room, where the other Rangers started to follow him. In there, they saw Max on the computer, "Okay guys, there is only one Metaroid, just standing in a middle of a field."

"Sounds like a trap," Hermione pointed out.

"Well you still need to go," Max told them.

"Aren't you coming?" Neville asked.

"I want to stay out of a fight for a bit longer," Nicolas said, "I don't want him to open his wound."

The teen wizards got ready, "Wizard Magic enhance!"

* * *

At the field where the Metaroid was waiting. "Greeting Power Rangers," Cameraroid said before adding something in a whisper, "Record."

Neville and Harry pulled out their wands, "Stupefy!" the spell hit the Metaroid knocking it back a bit.

"Is that the best you got?" Cameraroid taunted.

Hermione and Luna pulled out the swords and slashed at Cameraroid. Ron jumped into the air and kicked Cameraroid. "What's wrong" Ron said as he punched the robot, "I thought you Metaroids were designed to destroy us."

"I am," Cameraroid said as it grabbed Ron and tossed him at Hermione and Luna. "You don't know my true power."

The Rangers pulled out both swords and wands and charged at the Metaroid. They fired spells and slashing their swords at it and it was thinking, "Yes, yes, all according to plan."

The Rangers' sword started to glow, then they slashed at the Metaroid, creating blade beams that hit Cameraroid. It surged with electricity before exploding.

"That was easy," Neville said.

"Maybe it's a trap of some sort," Hermione pointed out.

The repair drones flew in and repaired the Metaroid, "Time for round 2!" it shouted before the repair drones inserted into Cameraroid and it absorbed them, using the energy to become a giant.

"Launching the Zords," Max said.

The Zords arrived to the battlefield, where the Rangers teleported to the cockpits of the Zords. This time only the three Zords became the Wizard Megazord leaving the Mermaid and Griffon Zords to fight on their own.

"Come at me!" Cameraroid shouted as it pulled out a sword and charged at the Megazord.

The two giants locked their weapons, the Mermaid Zord swan through the air and slapped the Metazord with its tail, knocking it back. Then the Mermaid Zord followed up with a spin hitting Cameraroid multiple times.

The Griffon Zord flew in and latched on the back of Cameraroid, the grip was so hard that it pricing the robot. The Megazord swung it spear at Cameraroid, hitting it. When the Griffon Zord flapped its wings, letting go of Cameraroid and releasing a few feathers that hit the Metaroid.

The Megazord made a large seal that flew and hit Cameraroid, paralyzing it. The spear started to glow before shouting, "Wizard Spear Finisher!" the Megazord tossed the spear at Cameraroid, piercing through it making it explode.

From the explosion, a blue light flew from the sky and the Rangers didn't notice that it flew off somewhere else.

* * *

Back with Hacker, he was sitting at a park table when a Data Card arrived next to him. He smiled under his scarf as he took the card and inserted it into his tablet. The tablet displayed pictures and video of the Rangers and the Megazord with notes on the side. "Phase one completed, now after the recharge I can start phase two."

* * *

Back at the base with the Rangers, the teens arrived from their victory.

"I can't believe how easy that fight was," Ron said.

"Maybe Hacker forgot what he was doing this time," Luna suggested.

On the other hand, Max and Nicolas were worried. "It's not like Hacker to have a fight that one-sided," Max said to Nicolas.

"Maybe Hacker is planning something," Nicolas suggested.

"If he is, we need to keep an eye out on the next Metaroid," Max said as he looked at the Rangers and noticed that their spirts were up now, "At least they are feeling better."

* * *

A few days past and at Hogsmeade, where the students from Hogwarts were in the village for their weekend trip. The students were blissfully unaware that they were stepping on a few Bug Cards. Hacker was walking through the village and no one was noticing him, even with his strange apparel on.

Fred and George were walking out of Honeydukes and Fred noticed Hacker, "Hey Feorge, does that guy look familiar?" he asked pointed at the man.

George looked at what his twin was pointing at and his eye went wide. "Is that him…"

Ginny was walking out of Honeydukes where her older brothers grabbed her. "Ginny, we need you…" Fred started.

"…to find Professor McGonagall…" George added.

"…And get her here." They finished at the same time.

"Why? What is going on?" Ginny asked.

"Just go!" George told her getting her to leave.

People and students were starting to notice Hacker. "Greetings wizards, witches, and students of Hogwarts. I was waiting for you to notice me," he said.

"You are that wizard who has been attacking the Wizarding World," Draco Malfoy said.

Hacker sighed and said, "Just like other wizards you just think someone more powerful then you is just another…" Hacker turned to see the younger Molfoy, "Oh look a younger Molfoy. You look just like your father, ignorant, false sense of superiority, and I have a feeling you are a total bitch like your father."

"What did you say?!" Draco shouted.

"I was telling the truth," Hacker replied. He snapped his fingers and the Bug Cards started to glow and Bugs formed around the village. "You wizards are too soft and can't handle any real danger." Hacker pulled out a camera and a Virus Card. "Virus Card install!"

The camera became another Cameraroid, it looked exactly like the first Camerariod, only on its chest was a green triangle instead of a red dot.

A slot on the Metaroid's shoulder opened up and Hacker placed a Data Card in it. He smiled under his scarf and said, "You know what to do."

* * *

Back in America, Steel Beak started to screech, "Metaroid! Metaroid!"

The Rangers quickly run into the Control Room. "So what Metaroid are we dealing with this time?" Ron asked.

Max was confused, "Camerariod? I thought it was already dealt with that Metaroid."

"Why would Hacker create this Metaroid again?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but it is in Hogsmeade," Max told them.

All the Rangers were surprised to hear that. "What?! We need to go there!"

"I know, but you need to remember that no matter what, you can never reveal yourself to anyone. Not even to your professors or friends," Max warned them, "No one can ever know who you are."

* * *

Back at Hogsmeade, the Bugs weren't allowing the Hogwarts students leave the village. "Stupefy!" bolts of magic flew through the air and hit a few Bugs.

Everyone turned to see the Power Rangers, morphed and ready to fight. "Ah Power Rangers, nice to see you after our last fight," Hacker greeted.

"Hacker we don't know why you are here, but we will stop you and Cameraroid again," Neville said.

Cameraroid started laugh before saying, "You think you'll defeat me like you did with my twin." Cameraroid pulled out a thin sword and pointed at the Rangers, "Try me."

"I think the two of us can handle it," Ron said as he rest his arm on Neville's shoulder and turned to the others, "You guys can handle the Bugs."

"Be careful," Hermione said as she and the other two Rangers went after Bugs.

Ron and Neville pulled out their swords and charged at Cameraroid. To Cameraroid everything was slowing down to it. "Accessing Data Card," it said to itself, "Calculating data. Block and Counter."

Cameraroid caught Ron's sword and blocked Neville's with his its own sword. Cameraroid pushed the two away and strike back with its sword.

Ron and Neville pulled out their wands, "Stupefy!" they shouted as the spells flew towards the Metaroid.

"Access Data Card," Cameraroid said to itself, "Caculating velocity and angle."

Cameraroid dodged the two spells with ease. "How does he know?" Ron asked.

"We can't give up," Neville assured.

With the other Rangers, they were taking out the Bugs. Luna jumped in the air and kicked a Bug. Two Bugs tried to stab her with their claws, but she was able to dodge them and pulled out her wand. "Flipendo!" the spell caused the Bugs to fly backwards and were destroyed when they hit a house.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Hermione lifted a Bug and used it to knock into other Bugs. She noticed students hiding in a shop, "All of you, get out of here! It's too dangerous for all of you, get out!" the students listen to the Ranger and tried to leave.

Harry was near Honeydukes destroying a few Bugs. More Bugs aimed their claws at him. Harry saw the students behind him. "Protego!" Lasers hit the magical shield protecting him and the students.

Harry turned to say something as he turned to the student but was met with a flash of a camera. It was Colin Creevey with his camera, "Sorry, had too," he apologized.

"All of you get out of here!" Harry shouted, "There should be a passage under Honeydukes that should take you back to the school!"

Amoung this group of students Fred and George were surprised to hear what the Red Ranger said. "Not everyone knows that," Fred whispered to his twin.

"Indeed, only one person know about that passage dear brother," George replied with a whisper.

The twins looked at the Red Ranger and smiled, "That explains some things," the both of them whispered.

"Alright everyone, you heard the man!" George called out.

"Fallow us!" Fred added. The Weasley twin started to lead some students out of there. They were walking with Colin and Fred started, "Hey Colin can we get a copy of that picture?"

"Dad will go nuts with that photo," George added.

Back with Neville and Ron, they were knocked back again by Cameraroid again. "Keep trying," Hacker said, "You might beat it." Soon Hacker saw people a few professors rushing to Hogsmeade. Hacker walked over to greet the professors. "Ah, nice to finally to meet you Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape…" Hacker noticed Umbridge, "…and a toad in cheap clothing and perfume."

Umbridge was upset at the statement, that she lashed out without thinking with her wand pointing at Hacker, "You-you filthy mudblood! Don't you know who I am!? I am…!" Umbridge was interrupted when Hacker grabbed her wand arm and throat. He lifts her off the ground a bit and slammed her on her back on the hard ground, knocking the breath out of her.

"You are an old hag that doesn't know her place in the world," Hacker said to her.

"Now young man there is no need of this," Dumbledore started, "Maybe we can end this peacefully."

"Really?" Hacker started with a mocking tone, "Usually a person would suggest that if they know they can't win." Hacker walked closer to the professors, that we ready to fight him. "I know you Dumbledore. You're a hypocrite, you say you want protect and you don't deliver. You proclaim to help muggle-borns and squibs, but you view that everyone is below you. Also people don't know that you sir are the false leader of light."

People couldn't believe how this man could call Dumbledore all that. "I'm sorry, but you need to be stopped," Dumbledore said as he pointed his wand at Hacker, "Petrificus Totalus."

"Sorry Dumbledore," Hacker started as walked around showing that the spell didn't affect him, "You should never underestimate a squib."

"Liar!" Everyone turn to see Draco, "You can't be a squib! Everything we see is nothing but some sort of magic!"

Hacker used his speed to appear in front of Draco and shove him against the wall. "Listen you little spoil brat," he said, "Your father will pay for what he did and I was thinking of sparing you. But if you cross me again, you will pay."

"Let him go!" Harry shouted. Though he was surprise that he was trying to save the guy who made his life miserable in Hogwarts.

"It's alright," Hacker said dropping the young Malfoy, "I'm not going to hurt him." Hacker paused for a moment as Draco ran away from him, "…yet. But for now," Hacker pulled out his tablet, "All Bugs stop attacking the Power Rangers!" he shouted, "I think all you Rangers should take care of my Metaroid."

The Rangers were confused but Cameraroid was turning its attention to them. The three reunited with Ron and Neville. "So how are you fairing against this Metaroid?" Luna asked.

"Not good," Neville replied, "It has been predicting our moves and we can land a hit on it."

"Maybe the rest of us can take it on," Hermione said.

The guys charged in with their swords while the girls used their wands to cast spells at Cameraroid. "Analyzing… Countering attacks."

Cameraroid used its sword to knocked the spells back and when the guys got closer, it blocked each boys' attack and counter each, knocking them back.

The guys got up think of anything to use on the Metaroid. "I think there is one attack it can't block," Harry said. The others knew what Harry was talking about. They all pulled out their swords, which started to glow. They slashed their swords to create blade beams.

"Calculating the proper angle," Cameraroid whispered as it angled its sword a certain way. When the beams got close, it swung its sword knocking the beams back at them.

"How?!" Ron shouted as the beams land near them, creating an explosion that knocked them down.

Hacker started to laugh, "Don't you understand the power of this Metaroid?" he said.

Gold beam suddenly hit Cameraroid. "I got an idea." Everyone saw Max as the Gold Buster with the Buster Morpher in its gun mode, "The first Cameraroid was made to collect data of the Rangers and the second Cameraroid was made to use that data. Guys leave this Metaroid to me."

A sword materialized in front of Max, where he grabbed it and charged at Cameraroid. The Metaroid was able to hold back the attack, but Max used his gun to fire a few shots, hitting it.

"No!" Hacker shouted as he pulled out a sword and joined in the fight. He stabbed Max in the shoulder and kicked him away. Him and Cameraroid slashed their swords hitting the gold Ranger.

"We need to help him," Harry said as he stood up. They suddenly everyone heard a cry, they looked up to see Fawkes flying in. He dived towards Cameraroid, once he got close he did a flip where his tail feathers hit the robot, causing sparks. Fawkes flapped his wings and created flames, hitting the Metaroid.

Fawkes flew back to Harry and the Rangers. _"Harry Potter."_ A voice said.

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

" _Don't worry, only you can hear my voice,"_ the voice said, _"Harry this is not the day was told, but due to this attack I will lend a bit of my power."_

"What do you mean?" Harry asked again.

" _Answers will come Harry,"_ the voice replied _, "One day."_

"Who are you taking to?" Hermione asked.

"I think it's Fawkes," Harry replied as Fawkes started to glow and transform. Soon Fawkes was a golden polearm with a spear tip on one end and fan made of crimson feather on the other end.

"Whoa, did Fawkes really become that weapon?" Ron said with disbelief in his voice.

"He must of," Harry said as he pointed the spear end at Cameraroid, "Let's give it a try."

" _Other end,"_ Fawkes said _, "The fan is the weapon."_

Harry raised an eyebrow but did what Fawkes said. He swung the fan and flames appeared. "Wow, nice weapon," Max said, "What to join me to destroy this Metaroid?"

"Sure," Harry said as he and Max got ready.

Max bend forward with his right leg out and his arms crossed in front of him. "Ready!" When he tapped his wrist together he shouted, "Go!" He and Harry charged at Cameraroid. Max fired his gun hitting it and once he got close he slashed at Cameraroid followed with a kick. Max turned around and got ready to give Harry a boost.

Harry jumped and Max gave him the boost to jump higher. Harry waved the fan and flames flew at Cameraroid and when it hit it, sparks flew out. Harry switched to the other end of the weapon to pierce the Metaroid's armor. "Ahhh, damn you Red Ranger!" Cameraroid cursed at Harry.

Max pressed 7-3-6 on the number pad of his gun. "It's time for special Busting!" a voice called out as a gold ring formed in front of Max's gun. He aimed at Cameraroid and pulled the trigger, firing a larger gold beam. When the beam hit Cameraroid, electricity surged through it before it exploded.

Fawkes returned to his regular from, _"This is where we part for now, Power Rangers,"_ Fawkes said as he started to fly away, _"One day, I'll join your team!"_

"You guys heard that too, right?" Neville asked.

"I did," Luna said.

"No!" They turned to Hacker who was pressing buttons on his tablet, "Release the repair drones!" The repair drones flew in and fixed Cameraroid. "Begin the download!"

The repair drone inserted into Careraroid and the energy was used to make Cameraroid into a giant.

The wizards and witches were horrified to see a creature as big as the Hogwarts castle, students were scared as the saw the giant Metaroid.

"We need the Zords!" Ron said.

"Cameraroid will have the data on the Megazord," Max said as he folded up his sword making it into a steering wheel and turned the Buster Morpher into its phone mode, "I got this. Buster Zord, launch!"

In an underground garage, a large black and gold vehicle that resembles a crane truck with a hook at the end. A portal opened in front of it and it move towards it. The new Zord arrived near Hogwarts and Max teleported to the cockpit. "Alright," he said placing the steering wheel on the controls, "Gold Buster Zord battle mode!"

The crane arm flew off the Zord and part of the back folded up to the front, where it split to form the legs. The Zord quickly stood up and a head appeared on the top of it. The crane arm inserted through the Zord and became the arms with hook on the right arm, that opened up to reveal the Zord's right hand. "Battle mode ready!"

Cameraroid charged with its sword ready and the Buster Zord used the hook in its right arm to hold back the attack then counter with a kick. The Buster Zord swung the hook and knocked the Metaroid back.

"I'm not getting close again," Cameraroid said as the lens started to glow and fired a beam, hitting the Zord. "Gotcha!"

The arm with the hook extend out and hit the lens, destroy the lens. The arm retracted and Max said, "That's not the only trick this Zord has." The Zord reached to the side of its legs and pulled out twin swords.

Suddenly two giant robots that are slightly smaller and thin. The robot had a singular eye on their head. "Metazords?" Cameraroid said.

Hacker was excited to see the giant robots. "Metazords. Alpha Metazords." Hacker started to laugh, "Finally they're here!" he continued to shout, "Virus Corp is here!"

"I don't care what is going on!" Umbridge shouted, "You and the other wizards are going…" Umbidge was interrupted when Hacker kicked her in the stomach.

"I have no time for you, you old toad," Hacker said before turning to the Rangers, "Be prepare Rangers, you will now face all of Virus Corp."

A green beam fired from the sky and hit Hacker, who disappeared. "Everyone," the Rangers heard Nicolas this time, "I'm send the Zords to help with the fight."

The five wizard Zords flew in and the Wizard Rangers teleported into the Zords. Immediately the Zords combined to form the complete Wizard Megazord. "Max we're here to help!" Harry said.

"Good, you guys take the new robots and I'll finish off Cameraroid," Max instructed.

The Wizard Megazord stood in front of the new Metazords. The Metazords fired lasers at the Megazord, which used its left arm to block the attack and used the Griffon Zord's wings to create a gust of wind to knock the Metazords back. One Metazord charged at the Megazord, only to be stabbed by the Mermaid Zord's tail.

The arms of the Megazord started to glow and the wings on its back were covered in fire. It swung its right arm first followed by its left arm hitting the Metazords. Then the fire flew from the Megazord's wings and at the Metazords. The attack destroyed both Metazords easily.

The Buster Zord swung its swords, hitting Cameraroid. Cameraroid swung its sword but the Buster Zord blocked the sword with one sword and destroyed it with its other sword.

"I will not be defeated!" Cameraroid shouted as it tossed the broken sword away.

The Buster Zord place the blade in sides of his legs and bent the handle of the blades forward to make cannons. The end of the cannons started to glow and Max shouted, "Buster Finisher!" The cannons fired two beams at Cameraroid, blasting a hole in its chest. Electricity surged through it before it exploded.

From the fire a was a blue light flew towards the sky with Cameraroid's voice shouting, "I had data and I still lost!" Then the blue light burst into sparks.

The remaining giants teleport out of there, leaving student and faculty surprised at what they saw. But a few students couldn't help but feel excited after watching the fight.

* * *

Back in America, the Rangers arrived back in the gym. The teens were tired after that fight. "Oh god, that was crazy," Ron said before turning to Max, "What took you?"

"Sorry, I need to see if my theory about Cameraroid was right," Max replied, "But we have bigger problems now."

"He's right," Harry agreed, "Hacker said Virus Corp is here."

"Which means, the battles will get harder from here on out," Max told them, "From now on, I'll be on the battle field with you."

"What about the Zords?" Neville asked.

"I'll handle the computers," Nicolas said, "Max and I were preparing for this day. Just like I've been doing with Hermione."

"So, we'll have six Rangers to fight Virus Corp?" Luna said.

"Well I'm looking for someone to be the Silver Buster and give seven Rangers," Max added, "But right now we need to prepare for Virus Corp."

* * *

Outside Earth orbit, a large ship in the shape of half a sphere with antennas poking out from the round bottom of the ship and a longer one on the very bottom of the ship. On the top of the ship was a large dome in the middle with smaller domes on the edges. Inside the ship, Hacker appeared in room with a platform. "Welcome back Owen." Hacker looked up to see an older thin man in a red long coat with a purple ascot, he had short black hair with grey highlights, and he was holding a metal walking cane.

"Hello father," Hacker greeted, "How's everyone?"

"Everyone is waiting for you," Hacker's father told him, "Come."

Hacker followed his father through the ship until they arrived in what looked like a command room with a view of Earth. In this room, was a large black cylinder in the center with three red lines placed a quarter up, halfway, and three quarters of the way.

"Dr. Zima! Is that damn son of yours here!?" they heard Sterben as he walked into the room with another robot.

Dr. Zima sighed and said, "As you can plainly see Sterben, Owen is here."

"You need to calm down," Hacker said.

"What did you say?!" Sterben shouted as he got in Hacker's face.

"No matter how many times you tell him to calm down, Sterben will not calm down," the second robot said with a female voice. This robot was more designed to be a woman. She had silver and purple plating on her body, her eyes were glowing yellow. On her head was what looked like stiff metal pigtails. She was also holding her own tablet.

"I see nothing changed with you Escape," Hacker said.

"But let's talk about the failures that Hacker committed," Sterben started.

"Quiet Sterben," a new female and more computerized voice said. Everyone turned to the cylinder in the middle of the room. "Dr. Zima and his son warned us of the resistance on Earth." The red lines on the cylinder were used to show the wavelength of the new voice.

Hacker kneeled in front of the cylinder and said, "Well Mother Virus, it seems the team we are dealing with are from the Wizarding World."

"The Wizarding World?" Dr. Zima repeated.

"Yes father," Hacker said as he stood up, "And the leader of Rangers is the famous British wizard, Harry Potter."

"Really? Never thought the British Wizarding World doesn't want anything to do with Power Rangers," Dr. Zima said with a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter who the Power Rangers are," Mother Virus said, "We must eliminate the Power Rangers and fill the world with machines."

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was pissed off at what happened today. There was an attack at Hogsmeade that placed students in danger. The one named Hacker is immune to his magic, even with the Elder Wand. The Board of Governors can kick him out of his position for this and he knew when the Daily Prophet hears about this, they'll have a field day. But the one thing that grinds his gears was that Fawkes shared his power with the red wizard. He tried convince Fawkes to share his power with him, but will never do it. Yet he shared his power with a less worth wizard. "I need to find these Power Rangers and get them under my thumb," he said.

In the office, the Sorting Hat sighed at what the old wizard say. "The old coot doesn't understand anything," it whispered to itself, "This was already foretold." Then he chuckled and whispered, "Oh if he hates what Fawkes gave to Harry, wait until he sees what he'll give to the team."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed this and the villains.


	7. Ch 7: New Tactics

Declaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Power Rangers are owned by Saban/Disney

Chapter 7: New tactics

Harry and Ron were the first ones to wake up and walk into the kitchen. "Morning Harry, Ron," Dobby greeted.

"Dobby?!" Harry was surprised to see Dobby making breakfast, "Why are you cooking? Max always cooks." Then Harry remembered, "Well usually the breakfasts."

"Master Max and Master Nicolas asked Dobby to cook you today," Dobby replied.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because Max and I are going to the British ministry," they heard Nicolas. The two turned to see Nicolas in his finest robes and Max as Gold Buster, "And Dobby, I told you that you don't need to call me or Max 'master.'"

Ron checked Max over and said, "Why are you going like that?"

"I need to keep my identity a secret," I don't want them to trace me back to the Grimm family. Plus, I want to see who would get more stares, me or Nicolas." That last part made everyone in the room chuckle a bit. "Aright," Max started as he and Nicolas started to head for the basement door, "Today while we are out, you guys Nicolas and I have left a list of thing for you to do today. From working out to studying and don't think you skip because I have hidden cameras everywhere. _Everywhere_." Max had emphasis the last word to get his point across.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, but if a Metaroid attacks Hermione knows how to use the computer to teleport you all," Nicolas said as he and Max went into the basement where a fire place materialized. "Shall we?"

"Yes, before they realize the camera thing is a joke," Max said.

* * *

At the Ministry of Magic's Atrium, people were coming or leaving through the Floo Network. Among them was Nicolas and Max, walking out of one of the fire places. Wizards and Witches were staring at the two. They were surprised to see Nicolas Flamel alive and walking with a Power Ranger. Nicolas and Max walked to the security desk. "Excuse me," Nicolas said getting the guard's attention, "Hello, we're here to see Madam Bones."

"N-Nicolas Flamel," the man said surprised to see the wizard in front of him, "Of course Mr. Flamel, you can go." But the man saw the Gold Buster and drew his wand, pointing it at the Ranger. "That man is under arrest!"

Nicolas looked at Max and back to the man and said, "I'm sorry this young man is also here to see Madam Bones and if he can't come in, then we don't have business here."

Nicolas and Max walked past the security desk and into an empty elevator. Nicolas pressed a button and the elevator's doors close and the elevator started to move. "Good idea in taking the empty elevator." Both Nicolas and Max jumped as they realized that an older Asian woman in a white robe and short black hair was appeared in the elevator with them.

"Geez Mystic Mother, why do you need do that?" Max said.

"Ah, ah, in public my name is Rita," the woman said, "And I have decided to join you for this visit."

Soon the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened, where Aurors and the Minister himself. Max let out a sigh of frustration, "Of course!"

"Sir Nicolas," Fudge started, "You need to get away from that dangerous man!"

"Dangerous?" Nicolas repeated, "The Gold Buster is here to help us along with his friends."

The Aurors pointed their wands at Max, "That wizard and his friends are the reason why we are in danger!" Fudge declared.

"Hey can we get one thing straight, I'm a squib," Max said, "And can we get put the wands away."

"Once you turn yourself in and…" Fudge started.

"I got this," Rita said as she waved her hand and all the Aurors wands flew from their hands and into their holsters. They tried to pull them out, but the wands were stuck.

"What magic is this?!" Fudge demanded.

"I think that is enough," they all turned to see Amelia Bones, "I heard they are here to see me."

"Madam Bones," Nicolas said as he gave a slight bow, "It is an honor to meet you."

"I believe I should be the one saying that," Bones said, "I've been told you want to see me."

"Yes, Madam Bones," Rita replied, "We would like to talk to you of what the Aurors can during a Metaroid attack."

"Alright, let us go to my office," Bones said as she started to lead the group to her office.

"If they have something to say to you, they can say to me!" Fudge called out.

"No we don't!" Max replied as he, Nicolas, and Rita followed Madam Bones.

* * *

Back with the Rangers, Harry and Ron told the others of what Max and Nicolas was doing. "That's can help us," Luna said, "If they can convince the ministry, they can do something to minimize the damages."

"But we can only hope," Hermione said, "So shall we start with what they want us to."

"Can we start with studying," Ron suggested, "I don't feel like doing physical thing right now."

* * *

At the Virus Corp's ship, Hacker was in his private chambers working on a computer. Suddenly Sterben busted into his room. "Hacker I need a Virus Card!" he said.

"Sterben, we are near Earth and you need to understand some things the Earthlings do," Hacker said without looking away from the computer, "Exit my room and knock on my door."

"Why would I do that?!" Sterben asked annoyed.

"If you want something, you will do that," Hacker said smirking under his scarf before turning to Sterben, "Do it." Sterben let out a growl before walking out of the room and knocked on the door and Hacker reacted, "Ah Sterben, what can I do for you?"

"Hacker give me a Virus Card!" Sterben demanded.

"Alright, what do you want with it?" Hacker asked.

"Just give me a Virus Card!" Sterben demanded again.

"But…" Hacker tried to explain but Sterben interrupted him.

"Now!" Hacker just shrugged his shoulder and pressed a few buttons on his tablet where a Virus Card pop out from the top. Sterben grabbed the card and walked out of the room, muttering, "Why did Mother leave you in charge of the Virus Cards."

Hacker sighed as he turned to his computer, "You'll understand soon."

* * *

Back at the Ministry, Amelia Bones lead the three guests to her office. "Here we are," she started, "Here we will have some privacy." Madam Bones took her seat behind her desk.

"Well just to be on the safe side," Rita raised her hand and everyone felt the magic flowing through the room, "There, all spying charms have been removed and can never be casted in here again," she said as she took a seat in front of Bones' desk as did Nicolas. Since there were only two chairs for guests, Max was left standing.

"That was quite…"

"Pure?" Rita suggested.

"Yes," Bones replied.

"Well Madam Bones…" Max started.

"Please call me Amelia."

"…Amelia, the reason we are here today is to talk about what the Aruors can do when Virus Corp attacks," Max said.

"I would do anything to protect my people," Amelia said.

"We think it would be better if the Aruors were to help evacuate people from areas that Metaroids attack," Nicolas suggested.

"I believe that is the best way," Amelia agreed, "But I have a condition of my own."

"That depends what it is," Max said.

"I want to know who are the Power Rangers," Amelia requested.

The three looked at each other and Rita replied, "We would allow it, if you are willing to take an Unbreakable Vow."

They saw that Amelia was thinking about it and she came to a decision, "I'm willing to take the vow."

She held her hand towards her guest where Rita reached out and placed her hand on Amelia's. "You don't need to take the vow," she said with a smile, "We just needed to see how devoted you are." Rita placed her finger on one of Amelia's ring and made it glow. "I just charm your ring. As long as you wear it, no one can't see the Ranger's identity even with legilimency and even under veritaserum potion you will never reveal their identities."

Amelia was amazed to hear that, "How can a witch do that?!" she asked.

"Because I'm no witch," Rita replied, "I am Mystic Mother, the leader of light and good magic." She turned to Max and said, "Are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh yeah," Max pulled out his Moprher and hit a button. The helmet disappeared, revealing his face. "I am Maxwell Grimm."

* * *

Back with Sterben, he was wondering through the town the Rangers were at. "How does Hacker do this?!" he said with a grunt, "How does he find an ideal…" Sterben saw a worn-out refrigerator, "Prefect." Sterben tossed the Virus Card at it, "Virus Card install!"

The Virus Card was absorbed into the refrigerator. The refrigerator started to reconfigure itself into a Metaroid while repeating the word "Freezerroid." Soon it was a large bulky robot with the refrigerator, that was rounded out, as the main body, bulky arms and legs to support the body. It had a pair of eyes on the freezer door.

"Freezerroid, find the Power Rangers and destroy them," Sterben commanded the Metaroid.

"Yes master," the Metaroid, with a very robotic voice.

* * *

Back with the Rangers, they were studying what Nicolas left for them. "Hey Hermione, can you explain this?" Ron asked.

Hermoine started to look but Steel Beak flew in shouting, "Metaroid! Metaroid!"

"Thank goodness," Ron said.

"Come on guys," Hermione said as the Rangers went to the Control Room, where Hermione got on the computer.

"So what is it?" Neville asked.

"There is a Metaroid in town," Hermione told them, "Let's transform and go take care of it."

They got their Wizards Braces ready, "Wizard Magic enhance!" the five friends morphed into their Rangers form. Hermione pressed a few buttons and the five of them teleported out of there.

* * *

In the streets, Freezerroid was walking around aimlessly. "Scanning, scanning," it kept on repeating.

A car stopped in front of it, who started to honk at it, "Hey move it!" the guy shouted.

Freezerroid turned to the car, "Analyzing… Not targets…Eliminate…" The freezer door on the Metaroid opened and a beam fired at the car, starting to freeze it.

Few stunners flew through the air and hit the Metaroid. Freezerroid closed its face-door and turned to see the Rangers ready to fight. "Targets found, engaging."

The Rangers fired stunners at the robot, but do to the bulky design, the spells did nothing to it. "It's not working!" Neville said.

"Let's go in with our swords!" Harry said as he and the others pulled out their sword and charged at the Metaroid.

The Rangers land hits on the Metaroid. "Acquiring target." Freezerroid said as it tried to grab a Ranger, very slowly, and missed. As the Rangers got close, Freezerroid tried to grab them slowly while saying, "Acquiring target."

"Does this Metaroid seem odd to you guys?" Neville asked.

"Like this one has a one tracked mind," Luna stated.

"Yeah."

"Initiating freezing," Freezerroid said as its face-door opened and cold air started to flow out.

"Guys let's use the Flipendo jinx together," Hermoine suggested, "Together it should be strong enough to knock the Metaroid down."

The Rangers lined up with their wands out and aimed it at the Metaroid. "Flipendo!" The jinx hit Freezerroid and the force knocked it backwards, making it land on its back.

Freezerroid was flailing its arms and legs, trying to get back up. "Error! Error!" it kept repeating.

"Merlin, this Metaroid was sad," Ron said.

"Let's finish it while we have the chance!" Harry told his team. The others agreed and they drew their magical circles and were about to finish off the Metaroid, but a white figure with a massive sword appeared in front of them. With a swing of its sword, the Rangers were knock far back.

"How dare you insult my Metaroid!" Sterben said.

The Rangers got back up and got a good look of Sterben. "Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I am Sterben," the robot introduced himself, "The general of Virus Corp."

"A general?" Luna repeated.

"Yes, and unlike Hacker, I won't hold back," Sterben added.

Sterben walked over to his Metaroid and lifted it up with just one hand. Sterben tossed his sword at the Rangers, who dodged the large blade. They got ready to fight, but Sterben made slight adjustments with his hand and the sword started to fly right back, hitting the Rangers.

Sterben caught the sword and charged at the Rangers. They pulled out their swords to defend themselves, but the force behind the swing of Sterben's blade was strong enough to knock them into the air.

"Attack him at once!" Harry shouted. The Rangers surrounded Sterben and they all swung their swords at the general.

"Fools," Sterben said as five of the six panels on his back started to move and the panels blocked each Ranger's sword. "I am a high-ranking member of Virus Corp," he said as the panels pushed the Rangers back and Sterben swung his sword, catching each Ranger, they were now on the ground. "Freezerroid now!"

The Rangers turned to see Freezerroid, with its face-door opened, mist flowed down and towards the Rangers. They tried to get out of the way, but it was too late as their hands, legs, and rear were frozen to the ground. "We're stuck!" Neville shouted.

They struggle to break out of the ice, "If anyone can get their wand, use Incendio!" Hermione shouted.

Sterben chuckled as he walked over to the Rangers, "Hacker has been too creul to you," he said, "I will show kindness and end you before Mother's wrath hits the Earth."

* * *

Back at the Rangers' base, where Rita and Amelia Bones accompanied Max and Nicolas.

"Such a lovely place for a base," Amelia said, "Would not expect a base here."

"Well I did add a few charms to the house," Nicolas told her.

"So where are the Rangers?" Rita asked.

At the right time, Max came out of the basement, still in his Ranger suit, "Well there is a Metaroid out so I'll go and assist them and bring them back."

"Good luck," Nicolas said.

* * *

Back at the battle, Sterben was holding his blade to Harry's head, "I finish you first Red Ranger," he said. Sterben raised his sword above his head, before swinging it down like a guillotine.

Harry braced himself, but nothing came. He looked up to see Max holding off Sterben's sword. "Sorry I'm late guy," Max said.

"Hey, dramatic timing is good enough," Harry replied.

Max lifted Sterben's sword and kicked him away. Max pointed his gun at the ice, but he was interrupted when Sterben knocked him back with the blunt side of the sword. "So, you must be the Gold Buster," he said before he turned to Freezerroid, "Freezerroid, turn the Rangers into ice statues while I deal with the Gold Ranger."

"Mission standards set, two minutes to complete," Freezerroid said.

The Rangers continued to try to break the ice as Max and Sterben clashed their swords. 'We have to get of this,' Harry thought to himself, "We need to protect everyone.' Harry's hands started glow red. He noticed it and can feel heat from it. Soon he freed his hands and legs from the ice.

"Harry, how did you…?" Ron started.

Harry got his wand and pointed at the ice, "Incendio!" the wand created fire the weakened the ice and the others were able break out of the ice.

"Emergency! Emergency! Targets are moving!" Freezerroid alerted.

Sterben turned and was surprised at what he saw, "Immpossible!"

Max took the chance to knock the blade back and stabbed Sterben in the chest, "You should not underestimate a wizard," he told Sterben, "Destroy the Metaroid!"

The Rangers got their wands ready and drew a magical seal, "Wizard Shot!" They stabbed the seal and five balls of magic flew towards Freezerroid. When the magical attack hit Metaroid, it instantaneously exploded.

"No!" Sterben shouted as he grabbed Max's sword and pulled the blade out of his chest, leaving small hole in his chest. He tossed the sword out of Max's hand before calling out, "Release the repair drones!"

"Cancle the order!" they heard a familiar voice. Everyone saw Hacker walking up to the remains of the destroyed Metaroid.

"What do you mean?" Sterben demanded.

"Your Metaroid was a failure Sterben," Hacker replied as he retrieved a Data Card, "Plus, I want this Metaroids Data Card." Hacker smiled under his scarf, "Till next time Rangers." Hacker glowed orange before he disappeared.

Sterben let out a growl as he turned to Max, "Gold Buster, this stab wound marks you as my target," he told him, "It will be me who will destroy you Gold Buster." Then Sterben glowed orange and disappear.

* * *

At the Virus Corp command room, the two returned and Sterben was the first to shout out, "Mother, Hacker is a liability! He acted on his own with no permission and…"

"He had permission," Mother Virus confirmed, "Hacker asked retrieve the Data Card for his next project."

Sterben turned to Hacker and asked, "What project?"

"It's none of your concern. In fact," Hacker said before turning to Mother Virus, "I proclaim that only I should create any future Metaroids and if anything should happen to me, Escape will resume the role."

"Acknowledged," Mother Virus confirmed.

Hacker started to walk out of the command room before Sterben grabbed him, "Tell me, how was my Metaroid deemed a failure while the ones you made weren't even though they were destroyed as well."

"Personality," Hacker responded, "I asked what you wanted with the Metaroid, I meant what personality you wanted with it. You and Escape were given you own personalities to think on your own and come up with different solutions. Without it, you would walk straight into your own destruction."

Hacker loosened Sterben's grip, "You should think about and learn a thing or two like Escape."

* * *

"So, your husband is an archeologist?" Amelia asked.

"Oh yes, right now Zeddy is helping with a dig on a planet that was once ruled by my father, Master Vile," Rita said. Amelia almost chocked when she heard that Zedd was on another planet, but remembered that Rita was an alien.

"Okay guys, Nicolas and decided on something with the Ministry," they heard Max as they also heard him and others walk up the basement stairs.

"What did you…" Hermione started as everyone walked into the kitchen and they saw Amelia and Rita and the five teenage Ranger were shocked, "Why are…?"

Amelia smiled as she saw the kids that were the Rangers, "I shouldn't be surprised to know that you and your friends are Power Rangers, Mr. Potter," she said.

"Madem Bones, why…? Hermione started only for Nicolas to interrupt.

"We went to the Ministry to ask for help when there is an attack in the British Wizarding World," Nicolas told the Rangers, "But she did want to know who were the Rangers."

"But wouldn't people be able to learn the ruth through you? Luna asked with concern.

"Nope, my magic won't allow it," Rita said getting the Rangers' attention, "Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Rita Repulsa the leader of good and light magic. You may call me the Mystic Mother."

"Mystic Mother?" Neville repeated.

"Mystic Mother is the reason why we and the Mystic Force are connected to the Morphin Grid," Max explained, "Ironic that one of the greatest forces of evil is now helping to protect the Earth."

"Wait what?" Ron said.

"Well starting today, I will be sending Aurors to help evacuate the citizens from the area of an attack," Amelia told the Rangers, "The wizards may not like it, but you Rangers are the only ones who can save us from Virus Corp."

"We won't fail you," Harry said.

"We know," Max said as he walked to the counter, "And Nicolas and I also decided on something else for you guys."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"We decided that you can write letters to your family," Nicolas replied, "But…"

"A big but," Max added.

"You cannot tell them that you are Power Rangers or where you are at," Nicolas finished.

"Really?" Neville asked.

"Yep," Max said, "We know that your family is worried about you, the same thing happened to me with my family, especially since I had to hold off my wedding until this is over, so I email my grandfather so he can pass it to the rest of my family."

"Wait, your engaged?" Ron asked.

"A story for another time," Max deflected the question.

"Well, you should relax," Amelia suggested, "Right now Rita is telling tales of the previous Power Rangers."

A/N: Here is the next chapter and I hope you liked it.


	8. Ch 8: Copy and Print

Declaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Power Rangers are owned by Saban/Disney

Chapter 8: Copy and Print

At 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black was pacing back and forth in his room. He was worried for his godson and he can't do anything to help, since he was told that the dementors were looking for him and to kiss him on sight. He felt like he was failing James and Lily. It's been weeks since Harry went missing and now there are this Virus Corp who were creating an uproar.

"What has happened to this world?" he asked no one in particular.

Soon he heard something tapping on his window. He looked back to see Steel Beak, "What in the blood hell is that?" he slow approached the window, where he saw letters tied to the metal owl's leg and saw that one of the letters were addressed to him. He removed the letter and was about to read when he suddenly heard a buzzing sound, Sirius turned back to the robotic bird to see a piece of paper in front of it. Steel Beak gave out a chirp before flying out.

Sirius grabbed the sheet of paper and saw that there was writing on it. It read 'I'll be back in two days to pick up a reply.' Sirius then opened a letter and saw that it was from Harry.

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _Sorry that we've been worrying you these past weeks. My friends and I are safe but we can't tell where we are and what we are doing. Also, the guy who brought us here also does want to get in contact with you at the right time. Hope to hear a reply._

 _Harry._

 _P.S. the guy we are with doesn't want you to let Dumbledore know you receive a latter from me._

Sirus let out a sigh of relief and sat on the bed, "I swear that boy is going to give me grey hair early."

* * *

With the Rangers, the guys were sitting in the living room watching a quidditch. "So, can they get any games back in Britain?" Ron asked.

"Well some sport stations are trying to find ways to sneak into some stadiums," Max replied, "But it's still difficult take equipment in a place full of wizards who look down on you for what we use."

They heard footsteps and they turned to see Hermione and Luna. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"We are going to the public library," Hermione replied.

"But there is a library upstairs," Ron pointed out.

"Well Hermione thinks it will be better to go out and see more of the American wizarding community," Luna replied this time.

Max stood up and asked, "Need a ride?"

"We're fine," Hermione said as she pulled out her smartphone, "We'll find our way with this."

"Fair enough," Max said.

The two girls left the house and Hermione pulled out her phone, "Okay we just go down the road for five block and make left towards the park and it will be across the park," she instructed.

"Muggle technology is quite fascinating," Luna said, "Muggles can have information in their hand."

"Yeah, still doesn't beat a library," Hermione told her.

The two girls walked down the sidewalk and saw kids, who are on their weekend off, muggle children were riding their bikes with some wizard kids were riding around on their brooms. Once they got to the park the saw a group of high school students carrying a case. Once the case opened, two balls flew out. "Look out!" Someone shouted.

Hermione and Luna looked up to see a Bludger coming at them. They pulled out their wands and created a shield to deflect the Bludger, where one of the teens caught it. A boy ran up to the two, "I am so sorry," he said.

"Why do you have Quidditch equipment out in the open!" Hermione scold, "You could of hurt us!"

"I'm sorry," the boy apologized again, "We wanted to test an idea we have that could allow no-majs to play Quidditch with us."

"Allowing muggles to play Quidditch," Luna repeated, "That's quite a fascinating idea. It can break down some of the social barriers."

"But how could you do it?" Hermione started, "There are rules and regulation to fallow…"

"Well it fine to bend the rules," the boys replied, "Just like the Mystic Force did to save the world."

The boy returned to his friends while Hermione couldn't believe what he said and Luna was remind her of what they were doing, "Come on 'Mione, we're almost at the library."

* * *

On Virus Corp's ship, Sterben walk into the command room and noticed a woman standing with Dr. Zima. The woman was of Asian descent, with dark red shoulder length hair. She was wearing a white strapless top with a black sleeveless coat, that reached to her knees, she had black and silver leggings along with black boots with heels. And on top of her head was a pair of sunglasses.

"An unauthorized human!" Sterben shouted as he pulled out his sword and charged at the woman.

Hacker got in the way and blocked Sterben's sword with his own. "Relax Sterben, she is one of us."

"Had to see if this can fool one of our own," the woman said in a familiar voice and with a smile.

"What was that human?!" Sterben shouted again.

"It's Escape," Dr. Zima told the general, "I designed a special hologram to disguise Escape. Not only it will change her looks, but will also make her feel like a human."

"What is the purpose of this?" Sterben asked.

"Simple, Mother assigned us to collect information for Her," Hacker told Sterben, "Unfortunately the only places I know with the information is at is Hogwarts or the town the Power Rangers are at. So we'll raise less suspicion in a public library."

* * *

At the library, Hermione and Luna were wondering through the aisles of shelves looking for books. Luna walked out of the aisle and walked to the service desk, "Excuse me," she started getting the librarian's attention, "Do you have any books on local creatures?"

"Hold on for a minute," the librarian said as she turned to the computer and looked up the information, "Alright we still have a book and it is here." The librarian wrote the decibel on a piece of paper and gave it to Luna.

Soon the disguised Escape walked up to the desk and asked, "Excused me, do you have a section on the magical world?"

"Yes, we just got the section a few months ago," the librarian said before pointing to a corner of the library, "right now it is in the corner next to the copy machine."

"Here, I'm heading over their right now, I can show you," Luna said, "I'm Luna."

"I'm…Eri," escape lied as she started to fallow Luna.

"So, are you a muggle?" Luna asked.

"Muggle? Oh, non-magical person," Escape said, "Yes, my friend and I do have an interest in magic."

The two made into the magical section and Luna added, "If you want, my friend and I can help you if you want."

"That's alright," Escape replied.

Luna looked on the shelf and pulled out a book, "Good luck," she said before leaving.

"I see someone made a friend," Hacker said as he walked in, he lowered his scarf and placed his goggles on his forehead, but he was using a book to keep his face hidden.

"Shut up," Escape said, "Let's just complete our mission."

"There should be books on spells somewhere in here," Hacker said as he looked through the shelves.

Luna returned to where her and Hermione where reading. She was reading about the American history. "Found anything interesting?" Luna asked.

Hermione looked at Luna and replied, "Well just some of the usual history I learned from muggle school, but nothing much here on what happened with the magical community throughout history. Interesting that the Native Americans treated anyone who was born with magic with respect as they help their tribe."

"Well I found the magical section if you want to try find something else," Luna told her friend pointing to the corner of the library, "Maybe you'll find more over there."

"Thanks," Hermione said as she got up and walked over to the section. Once there she saw Hacker, with his back facing her, and Escape. Both of them were holding a device that was scanning the pages of the books. "What are you doing?"

She heard Hacker let out a frustrated sigh before telling Escape, "Keep scanning, I'll handle this." Hacker adjusted his scarf to conceal his face again and turned to Hermione and said, "Really? Do we need to this today?"

Hermione saw that Hacker didn't have his goggles on so she saw his grey eye, that look very familiar to her. "What are you doing?!" she demanded as she pulled out her wand.

"Collecting information," Hacker replied, "We are not planning anything evil…today."

"I will not let you use this information to harm others!" Hermione shouted pointing the wand at him.

Hacker let out another sigh and continued, "Listen, war now is fought with information and this information is open to the public, so we can use it."

"I won't let you use this information to destroy the Wizarding World! Hermione shouted again as she got closer.

Hacker reach into his pocket and pulled out a Virus Card and a Bug Card. "Listen I didn't want to fight today, but you just force my hand," Hacker tossed the Virus Card at the copy machine, "Virus Card, install!"

The copy machine started to reform itself into a Metaroid repeating the word "Copyroid," it had a whitish grey body, that had what looked like the cabinet doors on its abdomen, the copy machine's controls were on its chest, and the on the right shoulder was the output tray. Another feature was the visor where its eyes should be and a green light going back and forth as if it was scanning for something.

Hacker then threw the Bug Card, creating a dozen Bugs. People who were watching the commotion were brought to fear at the sight of the robots and started to run. "Copyroid, take care of the pest," Hacker commanded before going back to what he was doing.

Hermoine pressed the button on the Wizard Brace, "Wizard Magic enhance!" a blue circle formed at her feet and transformed her into a Ranger.

Luna noticed people running and looked down the library to see Bugs and a Metaroid fighting Hermoine. Luna pulled out her phone and called Max's number. "Hello?" Max answer on the other end.

"Max, there is a Metaroid here at the library," Luna said.

"Damn, and when Steel Beak is not around," Max said, "We'll be there soon."

"Okay," Luna said as she hung up and pressed the button on her Wizard Brace, "Wizard Magic enhance!"

Once Luna transformed she joined in the fight by pulling out a sword and hitting a few Bugs. "Ah, a second Ranger," Copyroid said, "Let's make this interesting." Copyroid lifted its left hand, here it had a light. "Copy!" The light went over Luna's sword, "Print!" from the output tray came a sword that was looked like Luna's but was flat as cardboard and landed in his hand.

Copyroid ran at her and hit her with the copied sword. "Luna!" Hermione shouted and aimed her wand at Copyroid's sword, "Expelliarmus!" the flat sword flew out of its hand.

"I got plenty of those," Copyroid said before adding, "Print!" and another sword was added to its hand.

Bugs fired lasers at the two witches, who used shield charms to protect themselves. "Keep firing Bugs, we should break through," Copyroid said.

Suddenly bolts of magic and a golden beam flew towards the robots and destroyed a few Bugs.

Copyroid turned to see the other male Rangers, "Ah the others finally arrived," it said before noticing the gun in Max's hand, "Ooo, a gun! I can use that!"

"Be careful, he can copy weapons!" Hermione warned.

"Not just weapons," Copyroid said and held its left hand over a Bug, "Copy!" the light went over the Bug, "Print!" surprisingly another Bug, which was as flat as the copied sword, flew out of the outlet tray and landed in front of the Rangers. "Print! Print! Print!" more copied Bug flew out and were ready to fight.

"That's insane!" Ron shouted.

"No matter, they are just Bugs," Harry said with his sword ready, leading the Rangers into battle.

Bugs, both real and copied, started to attack the Rangers.

Ron and Harry had their swords out defending themselves from the Bugs. Ron was holding off one of the copied Bug's claws. "Bloody hell, even flat they are still strong!" Ron pointed out.

"Of course, they are like the real thing," Copyroid pointed out.

Max kicked one of the copy and was surprised to see his foot go right through it. "The copies are as flimsy as cardboard," he said.

"Cardboard?" Neville said before pulling out his wand, "Incendio!" Soon the copied Bugs started to burn like paper.

"Aguamenti!" Luna shouted as water fired from here wand putting the fire out on the copied Bugs and the Bugs broke apart. "We need to take these Bugs outside!"

"We should use flipendo on them," Harry suggested.

The Rangers got their wands ready, "Flipendo!" the wizards fired the jinx at the Bugs and the combined powered forced all the Bugs through the front doors, breaking the glass.

As the Rangers were about to follow the Bugs, Max felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Hacker, Max was getting to fight but Hacker raised his hands to show that he doesn't want to fight. "Listen, I want to let you my side of the story."

Outside the library, the Rangers were ready to continue their fight with the Bugs. "You Rangers think that you are all that!" Copyroid said as it joined with the Bugs, before it pointed at Hermione, "The Blue Ranger here is the worst."

"What!?" Hermione shouted.

"I'm a copy machine, I've seen your kind all the time," Copyroid said, "You think you know everything but when push comes to shove, you can't handle anything!" It was hard to see it under her helmet, but Hermione was getting upset. "My master heard that you were the most brilliant witch of the century, but I see a self-center brat!"

"Shut up!" Hermione shouted again as a nearby manhole and fire hydrant started to shake, "Who don't know anything! Anything!" With the last word water fired from the manhole and the fire hydrant burst open. Water hit the Metaroid and the Bugs, where the copied Bugs got soggy and started to break apart.

"Well there's more where those come from," Copyroid said as it was ready to make more copies of the Bugs.

Soon golden beam hit the remaining Bugs and destroyed them. "Sorry, I can't let you," Max said rejoining with the Rangers, "Come let's destroy this Metaroid."

"Right!" The other Rangers agreed as they got their wands ready.

Max pressed 7-3-6 on the number pad of his gun. "It's time for special Busting!" a voice called out as a gold ring formed in front of Max's gun.

The other Rangers got their wands ready and drew a magical seal, "Wizard Shot!" They stabbed the seal and five balls of magic flew towards Copyroid along with large beam from Max's gun. The moment the shots hit the Metaroid, Copyroid exploded, leaving pieces of itself.

The Rangers were starting to relax when Hermione remembered something, "Hacker! He is still in the library!" she said.

"He got away," Max told her, "I found him and confronted him."

Back on Virus Corp's ship, Dr. Zima and Sterben saw what happened on the screen. "Release the repair drones!" Dr. Zima said. The drones were launched and arrived where the Metaroid was destroyed. There they quickly repaired Copyroid. "Begin the download!" The repair drones insert themselves into Copyroid, and the energy was used to make Copyroid into a giant.

"Launching Wizard Zords," Nicholas said.

"Buster Zord launch!"

The Zord arrived for battle and the Ranger teleported to their cockpit. The Wizard Zord came together to form the Megazord while the Buster Zord transformed into its battle mode.

"Perfect!" Copyroid said before it ran towards the Zords. "Copy!" the light hit the Megazord, "Print!" then a flatten copy of the Megazord was standing in front of them. "Copy!" the light hit the Buster Zord this time, "Print!" This time a flatten copy of the Buster Zord was in front of them. "Conquer yourself Rangers!" it shouted.

The copied Zords charged at the real ones. The Megazords were clashing their weapons with one another.

"Nothing's working," Neville said, "It's like it knows what we're about to do."

Suddenly they felt hits from behind the Megazord, they turned to see Copyroid attacking. While they were distracted, the copied Megazord attacked them in back.

Copyroid got behind the Buster Zord and attacked, forcing the Zord towards the copied Zord where it punched it.

"So that's how you are going to play it," Max said before the Buster Zord pulled out its swords and blocked the next attack following up with counter. The copied Buster Zord reached for where the swords would be at, but when it pulled for the swords, it couldn't pull them out.

Max noticed it and said, "Guys these are complete copies and can't change from what they were copied from."

"Okay," Harry said as the Mermaid Zord and Griffon Zord detached from the Megazord.

"We'll take care of the Metaroid!" Luna said as the two Zords flew towards Copyroid.

The Mermaid Zord span towards Copyroid and the Griffon Zord fire feathers at the Metaroid. "Pesky Zords!" Copyroid shouted as it tried to swat the Zords down.

The Wizard Megazord pulled out its spear and the copied Megazord swung its arm at it. The Megazord stabbed its spear through the thin arm, with a hard pull the arm tore off like the paper it is made of. The copied swung its other arm, the Megazord deflected it and swung its spear, scratching the copy up. Finally, the flames from the Megazord's wings flew towards the copy, setting it on fire.

The Buster Zord swung its swords at its copy, cutting its arms off. The Zord started to stab the copy a few times until it sliced the copy to pieces.

Copyroid saw that the copies were destroyed. "No problem, I can make more! Print!" Soon the screen on its chest started to glow red and nothing came. "What's going on?!" it looked at its screen, "I'm out of toner!" then it realized something, "I use toner!?"

The Megazord created a seal that paralyzed the Metaroid.

The Buster Zord placed it swords to its side and made them into cannons where the ends started to glow. "Buster Finisher!" the cannons fired beams at Copyroid.

"Wizard Spear Finisher!" The Wizard Megazord tossed its spear at the Metaroid, where it pierced right through it.

The Metaroid exploded and from the fire a blue light flew towards the sky, where they heard Copyroid's voice, "Why?! Why don't people remember to change the toner!?" The blue light burst into sparks.

* * *

In the Virus Corp's command room, Hacker and Escape returned. "Welcome back Hacker and Escape. You mission was successful?" Mother Virus greeted.

"Of course, Mother," Hacker said pulling out a device, "We got the information for you."

"Yet that Metaroid you created failed," Sterben pointed out.

Hacker was about to say something but Escape stepped in, "That Metaroid was meant to serve as a distraction until we collected all the information for Mother."

Sterben was about to say something when Dr. Zima intervened, "Let's not argue. With the information they collected we can move to the next step of our plan."

"Correct," Mother Virus said, "Hacker please upload the data to my mainframe."

"Yes Mother," Hacker said as left the room.

"Soon the Wizarding World will see how truly their magic is useless," Mother Virus said as the eye started to glow.

* * *

Back at the Ranger's home, Hermione was called into the Control Room where Max and Nicolas was waiting for her. "Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"Hermione, we heard what happened at the library," Max started, "Hacker told me that he was going to be peaceful today. You provoked him to create a Metaroid."

"But he was steal information and use it against…" Hermione was interrupted.

"That information is free to the public," Nicolas said, "War is fought with information. All the previous Dark Lords got their information from the same place."

"So, I should have just let him go?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Nicolas replied, "Hermione, I've been on this Earth for a long time and I saw situations that could have been avoided by doing nothing." He noticed that Hermione started to look hurt and ashamed. "Hermione, you are truly the most brilliant witch of the century, but you still have a lot to learn."

"I understand," Hermione said.

"Well go upstairs and relax for the night," Max told her. Hermione nodded before leaving the room. Once alone Max said, "Now we need to figure out what virus Corp is planning to do with that information."

Hermione walked into the gym, where she saw her friends waiting for her. "How did it go, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"It's fine," Hermione replied, "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Hermione went upstairs to her and Luna's room. She pulled out her laptop, where she saw a message for her. She opened it and read it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _We received your letter and were surprised to know that you and your friends disappeared and we weren't told about this. Though we are happy to hear that you are safe and with a well-known scholar. We hope to meet them one day._

 _From Mum and Dad_

 _P.S. We promise not to let anyone know that you contact us._

Hermione smiled as she read the e-mail and can't wait to see her parents once this is over.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here is the latest chapter.


	9. Ch 9: Dark Secrets

Declaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Power Rangers are owned by Saban/Disney

Chapter 9: Dark Secrets

It was bright morning at the Ranger's home, Dobby was preparing breakfast as Luna walked into the kitchen. "Morning Dobby," she greeted.

"Morning Luna," Dobby greeted back, "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Luna replied, "And how are you Dobby?"

"Dobby is fine," Dobby replied.

Soon Max walked into the kitchen, letting out a big yawn. "Morning Max, did you sleep well?" Luna asked.

"Barely," Max replied, "Dobby, can you get me some coffee?"

"Right away," Dobby said.

Max let another yawn. "Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine," Max replied as Dobby placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "But I got some good news to tell once everyone gets up."

One by one, the rest of wizards in the house woke up and walked into kitchen.

"Morning everyone," Nicholas greeted, "Hope everyone had a good night."

"I sure did," Max said, "Sorry, I'm just excited that I finished my latest project."

"A project?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Max said as he left for a moment to get his laptop. Once he returned, he had it open to show an rotating image of an almost similar to the Gold Ranger only silver to replace the gold, but the arm guards, and visor were more of a metallic blue. "This is the second Go-Buster Ranger, Silver Buster."

"Why not making another Wizard Ranger," Neville asked.

"Well, I wanted to show that wizards can work with no-majs," Max replied, "Main towards those pure-bloods in England."

"Alright, but second question," Ron said, "Go-Buster?"

Max let out a chuckle before say, "Let's just say I had another Ranger team idea before Mystic Mother called for my help."

Suddenly they heard tapping on the patio door. They looked to see Steel Beak with four letters tied to it. "I see Steel Beak is back from England," Nicholas said.

Nicholas opened the door and Steel Beak flew unto the table. Nicholas untied the letters from Steel Beak. "Alright, Harry, Luna, Neville," Nicholas handed the letters to the teen wizards.

"Say, aren't we missing a letter?" Ron questioned.

"I told my parents to email me," Hermione replied, "I figure it would better for them to do that since they are muggles."

"Ron this is yours," Nicholas said handing him a red envelope.

"Oh Merlin's beard," Ron said as he realized that he was sent a howler.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you disappear and worry us all!" The heard Molly Weasley shouting, "You disappear and contact us after weeks. We thought you were dead or worse, kidnapped by Death Eaters! I contacted Dumbledore and we will place a tracer charm on this howler so we can find you and press charges against those kidnappers!" The howler burst into flames leaving the teens worried.

"Great, now they are going to find us," Neville said.

"Don't worry, Steel Beak would of negated and charms casted on him or the letters," Max assured.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well Steel Beak may be a machine, but it is as sentient as a familiar," Nicolas explained.

"It was thanks to the combination of my programing and his magic," Max added as he pulled a USP cord from a drawer and removed a small panel on Steel Beak, "Now let's see what happened." Max plugged one end into Steel Beak and the other into his laptop.

With a few brushstrokes of the keyboard and the screen showed a recording in Steel Beak's point of view flying towards the Burrow where it landed on the window still of the kitchen, where it saw Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore. "That's the strange bird!" Molly said as she was the first to see Steel Beak.

Dumbledore looked at the mechanical bird and said, "What a peculiar bird," he said as he tried to reach for Steel Beak, but the screen turn red and Dumbledore pulled his hand away.

"What did it just fire at you?!" Molly shouted.

"Must be a new form of self-defense," Dumbledore said. Steel Beak turned to Molly. "Molly, I think it's waiting for that letter. Just give it the howler and we'll track it."

Molly tied the howler to Steel Beak's leg and said, "I hope Ron is with Harry and the others."

Once the howler was tied to Steel Beak, the mechanical bird flew out of the window. It flew until it was out of sight of the house and looked at the howler, where it received a waning of a tracking charm on the howler. The screen glowed green and the warning was taken away.

"As you can see," Max said unplugging the cord from Steel Beak, "Steel Beak is armed to defend itself and to get rid of any charms that aren't a privacy charm." Max stood up and said, "Well now that's done with, let's go downstairs for training. There is an obstacle course ready for you guys."

"I thought you were tired," Harry said.

"Not tired enough to bark orders," Max replied earning a few chuckles.

* * *

On the Virus Corp's ship, Sterben, Escape, and Dr. Zima were gathered in the command room. "Where is that son of yours, Zima?" Sterben asked.

"As a general Sterben, you need patience," Dr. Zima told the general, "My son will be here."

As if on que, Hacker walked in holding a yellow desk lamp and pushing a red lawn mower. "Sorry for being late," he said grinning under his scarf, "I've developed special personalities for these two Virus Cards." Hacker placed the lamp next to the mower and placed the Virus Cards on theme. "Virus Card, install!"

The two objects started to reform themselves into robots. One was repeating the word 'Lamproid' and the other was repeating 'Mowerroid.'

Soon there were two robots looked almost identical, dressed in what looked like metallic ninja garb. The first difference is the color of their garb, as Lamproid was yellow and Mowerroid was red. The next difference was that Lamproid had the lamp heads on it shoulders and tied to its waist was a sickle that had a long chain with another lamp head at the end. Mowerroid had the lawn mower handle bar on the back of its head and on its back was the lawn mower's blades, slowly rotating.

The two Metaroid clapped their hands and said, "Lamproid!"

"Mowerroid!"

Then the two got into an overly dramatic pose, "Metaroid Ninja Brothers, ready for battle!"

The rest of Virus Corp's members were looking at them with confusing look before Hacker stated, "I don't remember programing that."

"They will do," Mother Virus said, getting everyone's attention. "Today is the day we show the might to the Wizarding World."

"Finally! We can lay the wizards to waste!" Sterben said.

"We are attack one location today," Mother Virus informed, "It has a few protective charms casted by the wizards inside. The ship's main laser on a low setting will be able to shatter it. When the magical barrier is down, Sterben you'll need to toss this as close to the building."

At this time, what looked like a small missile with a pointed time at the end. "I won't fail you," Sterben said.

"That device will create a barrier that will prevent the wizards from apparating from the location," Mother Virus informed, "Once there, you will capture three targets. Hacker and Zima know who are the targets, I'll upload the images of them to the rest of you. As for the rest of the wizards, do as you please."

Sterben let out a dark chuckle, "Finally! We'll show them our might!"

"Well Sterben, you can kill some of them if you want," Dr. Zima said as a panel rose up and on the panel was six gun. "Or we could install fear into them after they see that their magic is useless and take their magic away." Zima took one of the guns and started to explain, "These guns have darts that are filled special nanomachines I created. Once injected, they can never use magic again. Each gun has 12 shots, so 60 wizards can lose their magic, but we can't shoot our three targets."

"For them, Lamproid and Mowerroid will have handcuffs that can suppress their magic and remember to take their wands," Hacker informed them as he and the four robots grabbed them guns, "Well let's go out and enjoy this company outing."

The villains teleported out of there.

* * *

At the Malfoy Manor, Rodolphus Lestrange was walking near a window and noticed six figures outside the front gate of the manor. Rodolphus turned a fellow Death Eater and said, "Go tell our Lord."

Outside the gate, the six members of Virus Corp were standing with Escape holding her tablet. "Shield is down and firing in 3…2…1…"A large blue beam fired from the sky and hit the magical dome. The villains watched as the dome started to crack and soon shatter. "Sterben now!" Escape shouted.

Sterben tossed the device he was given with all his might. It landed near the manor and it came to life, creating another dome around the manor.

Haacker pulled out his sword and a rifle with a bayonet, Escape wielded two sawed off rifles, Sterben got his large sword, Lampriod has its chain and sickle ready, when Mowerroid pulled the blade off of its back, with another one replaced it, finally Dr. Zima was tapping his cane.

"So, shall we begin our company outing?" Hacker jokingly said.

The six villains charged at the manor, low level Death Eaters fired spells at them and they were doing nothing to them. "Pathetic!" Sterben shouted as he rammed himself through the front door.

As spells were fired, Hacker and Escape came to Sterben's side and started to fire their guns, killing a few Death Eaters.

Mowerroid tossed a few blades at the Death Eaters. Some Death Eaters cast a shield charm, protecting themselves while others were killed. "I see, they protect you from the front," Mowerroid said as it tossed another blade that went behind the Death Eaters, who respond by caster the shield charm behind them. Mowerroid pulled out the gun Zima gave it and shot them in the back, taking their magic away.

Lamproid was hanging from the ceiling, where Death Eaters tried to force down. "So sad," Lamproid said as spells bounce off of it. It threw the lamp head end of the chain, hitting a few Death Eaters. He noticed some hiding behind a pillar. "Really?" it said as it landed on the floor. It tossed the sickle end of the chain and it wrapped around the pillar. With a strong pull, the pillar was taken down and the ceiling fell on the Death Eaters.

Dr. Zima was walking through the halls of the manor shooting Death Eaters with his gun. He walked into the parlor to see Peter Pettigrew hiding behind a table. "Why?" he begged, "Why are you attacking?"

"We are showing our might," Zima told Pettigrew.

Peter groveled at Zima's feet begging, "Please spare me and…" he couldn't finish as his silver hand started to choke him.

Zima saw this and pressed a button on his cane. He used the handle on the cane on Pettigrew's arm and pull. As the cane was touching Pettigrew, it was zapping him and it caused his silver hand to loosen up. He heard someone walk by and turned to see Lamproid. "Lamproid, cut this man's hand off!" he ordered.

"Yes sir," Lamproid said as it walked in with its sickle ready. He bent down and was about to cut the flesh hand.

"The silver hand!" Zima pointed out.

"That's no fun," Lamproid said as it cut the silver hand off.

Pettigrew was breathing heavily before he bowed to Zima. "Thank you, my lord, I will…" When he looked at Zima he saw a gun pointed at him.

Zima fired the gun and took Pettigrew's magic away. "Why did you save him, when you were just going to take his magic?" Lamproid asked.

"Death is too good for cowards," Zima replied, "A coward should live for the rest of his life in fear."

Escape kicked a Death Eater into a wall. When she turned, she saw the Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix. "First target found!" she said.

"You filthy mudbloods!" Bellatrix shouted, "You will pay for invading our lord's home!"

They fires spells at Escape and she was dodging the spells with ease. "Avada Kedavera!" Bellatrix shouted as the curse hit Escape. A twisted smile was on her face as she expects Escape to die.

"Avada Kedavera, the killing curse. Only effective against organic opponents," Escape explained as she got her rifles ready. She fired in the Lestrange brothers, hitting them in the shoulders and legs, then she pulled out Zima's gun and took their magic away. Bellatrix kept firing spells, until Escape pressed her rifle into Bellatrix's should and pulled the trigger.

Bellatrix was on the floor, in pain and cursing all sorts of vulgar language at Escape. Escape punched Bellatrix in the face, knocking her out. "Mowerroid, I got the first target. Make sure she is handcuffed and ready."

Death Eaters ran into the dining room, where Voldemort was. "My lord, you must flee. The invaders are strong!" A low-ranking Death Eater shouted.

"Never!" Voldemort shouted, "We will kill these invaders!" Unknown to them, Voldemort spoke in parseltongue to Nagini. He left a small statue in front of his snake, who took the statue.

The door burst open and Sterben walked in, where spells started to fly at him and bounce off him. As Sterben walked through the dining room, he was knocking the Death Eaters through the walls with his sword.

"Do you know who I am!?" Voldemort shouted as he fired a spell at Sterben, who as knocked back a bit.

"I do," Sterben said as he got closer to Voldemort. "You are just a man. A man who claimed to conquer death but is still afraid of death. I don't see a don't a Dark Lord, I see a child who is throwing a tantrum." Voldemort let out a growl before casting the next spell.

"Avada Kedavera!" the spell bounced off the robot.

"And I can see that you don't understand that robots aren't technically living," Sterben said as he grabbed Voldemort's robes, "We machines will stomp out magic." Sterben headbutted Voldemort as hard as he could, knocking him out. "Lamproid, I've got the second target, handcuff and make sure he is ready."

Narcissa was in her husband's study with a house elf. "Go find my husband and tell him what has happened," she told the house elf.

The door to the study was kicked opened and Hacker walked in to see Narcissa with her wand out aimed at him. He also noticed the house elf, teleporting away. "Using a house elf to warn someone," Hacker said, "Smart, since their magic is different from human magic." Narcissa was ready to cast a spell, but Hacker grabbed her wand and pull it out of her hand. "You should not do that. After all, you are going to be spared from all this."

"What?" she said surprised to hear that.

"You're not a Death Eater, so there is no reason to harm you or take your magic away," Hacker told her, "You're just going to have an empty manor." When Hacker turned his back to her he got in contacted the others, "Our third target isn't here. Don't worry, he'll be where we're taking these fools." Hacker paused for a moment, "Okay, let's make a show of this."

As Hacker was starting to leave. "Who…?" Narcissa started, "Just who are you?"

Hacker turned to Narcissa and smiled under his scarf. "Who am I? I'll tell you." Hacker walked over to Narcissa, remove his scarf. He leans close to her and whispers something in her ear. Narcissa's eyes widen in horror. Hacker kept smiling as he left the study.

* * *

With the Rangers, the five wizards were running through a small course Max set up. "Come on guys, just a bit more," Max said.

Nicholas was watching the teen wizards, "They are truly improving," he said. There was a sudden pop next to him and he turned to see Dobby, who looked scared. "What happened?" he asked.

"The Ministry, Hacker and Virus Corp are there and… and…!" Dobby tried to explain.

"Enough said," Nicholas said, "Maxwell! There's trouble!"

Max turned and said, "Got it!" then he turned to the Rangers, "Guys we'll going to stop this for now!" Max ran into the Control Room with Nicholas. Max was on the computer pulling something on the screen.

"What's going on?" Neville asked as the Rangers entered the Control Room.

"See for yourself," Max said as he moved to show the Ministry's Atrium where they saw the six members stood at the base of one of the statue. Around the statue are people tied up and bodies were scattered around. There were even bodies on the floor.

"What are they doing?" Ron asked.

"We don't know, but we need to see what is going on," Nicholas said.

"We ready to go," Harry said.

"No Harry, we don't need start a fight," Nicholas said, "We should observe and act when we need to."

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go with Max and just observe for the time being. Once things start to accelerate, Hermione teleport everyone to the Ministry," Nicholas explained.

"But won't you reveal your secret identity by doing that?" Harry asked.

Max smiled and replied, "Did you bring you invisibility cloak?"

* * *

Nicholas appeared in the ministry's floo, without other people knowing, Max was next to him already morphed. "I hope this works," Max whispered.

"Just be quiet and stay near me," Nicholas told Max as they started to walk towards the crowd, but soon heard something they were hoping to avoid.

"Nicholas! Nicholas!" Soon Dumbledore caught up to Nicholas, "Nicholas, I'm surprised to see that you're here."

"Well I heard what was going on and thought I would check it out on the Rangers' behalf," Nicholas explained.

"Ah, speaking of your Rangers I was thinking…" Dumbledore started but Nicholas interrupted him.

"No Albus!"

"But think about what we can…"

"Albus, I know you better than anyone else," Nicholas interrupted again, "Just because Merlin's magic won't let anywhere near his journal, doesn't mean you can try to control anything that has great power." Dumbledore stopped where he was walking and Nicholas turned to him and added, "Just remember, that was the reason why your and Gellert relationship ended."

Elsewhere in the Atrium, Lucius Malfoy took his son out of Hogwarts, thanks to his position on the Board of Governors and that Dumbledore was on thin ice after that attack at Hogsmeade. "Father, why did you pull me out of…"

Lucius quickly turned to his son and said in a harsh whisper, "Draco, now's not the time. Only thing you need to know is the manor was attacked." Draco's eyes were wide when he heard that his home was attacked.

Soon they saw the crowd gathering around a statue and walked towards the group.

The villains saw the people gathering and heard whispering on what they were seeing. "Shall we start?" Escape asked.

"Let's wait until the Minister of Magic to get here," Hacker said. Soon they heard shouting about arresting someone, making someone pay. Hacker turned to see Fudge with Bones and Kingsley by his side. "He's here, so you're up Sterben."

Sterben walked forward so the on lookers could see him better. "Greeting Wizarding World," he started, "I am Sterben, the General of Virus Corp. We have come to prove how insignificant your power truly is to us." Sterben held his arm forward at the bodies around the statue, "Behold the Death Eaters you once feared!"

"When the Death Eaters fight something that isn't magic, they are doomed to fail," Escape added, "I am Escape, I serve to collect data for Virus Corp."

"Thanks to my inventions we were able to take away their magic," Zima explained, "I am Dr. Alaric Zima once one the world's leading scientist in robotics and A.I. development, now I serve as scientist to Virus Corp."

Hacker jumped off of the statue's base and walked across the bodies, "Of course you should remember me as Hacker, the scout of Virus Corp that showed up the Aurors. My real name is Owen Zima, Dr. Zima's son." Hacker got close to the crowd before saying, "But that is my adopted name, my real name is Lucius…" Hacker turned to Lucius Malfoy and his son, "…Abraxas…" Hacker removed his scarf, "…Malfoy…" He raised his goggles above his eyes, "…Junior." They finally got a good look at Hacker's face, he had all the Malfoy features, you can even say he looks like a younger Lucius Malfoy. Hacker glared at Lucius, "Hello _dad._ " He spat out with venom.

"You lie!" Draco shouted pointed his wand at Hacker, "I don't have a brother! The is no record of you!"

Hacker smiled and said, "Of course with Gringrott, they record all births of those with magical ancestry, where do you think muggle-borns come from? But of course Lucius's pure-blood brain was afraid of what other pure-bloods would think of _him_ when everyone knew that his first born son is a squib. So, 15 years ago he cast me out of the family, but look at me. I'm 22 years old and more of a threat than the bald tantrum child you called your lord."

"Hacker is younger then me?" Max whispered.

Nicholas kicked the invisible Ranger in the shins, saying, "Be quiet."

Draco can see the fury building in his father as the lunatic man claiming to be his brother was talking and hearing whispers from people around him. Lucius pulled his wand from his cane and shouted, "I should've taken care of you when you were a helpless child!"

The next thing Lucius knew was that he was on his back and his wand was in Hacker's hand, "As you can see _dad_ , I'm not a helpless child you can abuse anymore." He noticed Draco getting ready to cast a spell and he responded with a kick to the stomach. He turned to his birth father and said, "Dad, you have been selected to be part of an experiment," Hacker pulled out a box and opened it, where syringe was inside and he pulled out a Virus Card. "Be proud that you'll help advance our machines." Hacker tossed the card and syringe in the air, "Virus Card, install!"

Max emerged from underneath the invisibility cloak, where Nicholas quickly recovered, with his sword ready, while the syringe was becoming a Metaroid, repeating the word 'Extractroid.' Before Max can swing his sword, Lamproid tossed its chain around the sword. "Sorry Gold Buster, can't you ruin the fun."

Max tried to get his sword untangled from the chains. At this time, Hermione saw that Max is out and that they should teleport there in their Ranger form. Once the other Rangers arrived Sterben, Lamproid, and Mowerroid jumped from the statue's base to fight the Rangers.

The wizards started to flee from the Atrium and Bones started to order the Aurors to help with the evacuation, but Fudge was barking orders to arrest the Power Rangers and Virus Corp until he was red in the face, until Nicholas cast a silencing charm on him.

Mowerroid grabbed a blade from its back and tossed it. Hermione and Luna created a shield to hold off the attack. Mowerroid chuckled as it grabbed two more blades and tossed them. They went behind the two wizards and hit them in the back. Mowerroid pulled out Zima's gun. "I wonder if this will work on you wizards."

Luna saw the gun and pointed her wand at it, "Expelliarmus!" The gun flew out of its hand. "Accio!" The gun flew into Luna's hand.

Max was trying to pull his sword from Lamproid's chain. Neville tried to use his sword to cut the chain, but Lamproid foresaw this and pulled the chain off, throwing the two off.

Neville got back up and got ready, "What is that?" he asked.

"Looks like they made a ninja Metaroid," Max replied.

"A what?" Neville asked again.

Max let out a sigh and hung his head, "I'll explain later."

Lamproid tossed the sickle this time, the two dodged it but Lamproid expected it and jumped towards them. The two were surprised as Lamproid kicked the two.

Harry and Ron swung their sword at Sterben, who easily blocked them with his own. "Foolish Rangers," he started before pushing them back, "You think your power can exceed mine?"

"We can try!" Ron shouted as he and Harry pulled out their wands, "Stupefy!" Yet Sterben still blocked them with his sword.

A new Metaroid was standing behind Hacker, it was a thin humanoid robot covered in white plates. It looked like it wasn't made for combat. But the thing that stands out was that the left arm, below the elbow, was replaced with a glass cylinder and a needle on one end, resembling a large syringe. "Now Extractroid, do your business."

"Yes master," Extractroid replied in a female voice. It stuck the needle into Lucius Malfoy. Lucius's eyes were wide as he didn't feel pain but felt something being pulled from within him. Hacker smiled as something was glowing in Extractroid's syringe. Extractroid pulled the needle out and said, "Magical Core has been extracted."

"Perfect," Hacker replied, "Return to the ship." Extractroid glowed orange and teleported out of there. "We got what we came for! Everyone pull out!" Zima and Escape grabbed Voldemort and Bellatrix, and teleported out of there. Sterben and the two Metaroids got away from the Rangers and teleported out of there. Hacker turned to Lucius with a smug look, "Now you'll understand how it is like to be me," he said, "But I highly doubt you'll survive without your magic."

Hacker started to walk away, until a stunner passed his head. He let out a huff and turned to see Draco with his wand out. "You liar!" he shouted, "I will not let you tarnish the ancient house of Malfoy!"

Hacker sighed before saying, "Draco, I have no reason to lie to you or our mom. "You two never did anything to me, so you don't deserve any of this." Hacker pulled out Zima's gun, "But now you need to learn a lesson."

"No!" Max shouted as he tried to rush over to stop Hacker, but it was too late as he pulled the trigger and shot Draco.

Draco didn't feel much pain, but it felt like he was losing something. The blond wizard fell backwards and lost conciseness. Max quickly rushed to Draco and checked to see if he was alive. "What did you do?" he asked.

Hacker smiled and replied, "I simply took a pure-blood wizard and brought him to our level, Gold Buster." Hacker turned to face the other Rangers, "Be prepared Power Rangers, soon you'll face a new type of machine." Hacker started to laugh before he teleported out of there.

Everything was quiet until Fudge started to shout, "You! All of you are under arrest for all of this! Fabricating this Virus Corp and making a big scene with Death Eater and proclaiming the return of You-know-who! I'll make sure that you'll all face…"

Fudge was interrupted when Bones slapped him in the face. "Are you that blind? What we witnessed was our worse fear being defeated by something greater," she said, "Then again, you are more worried of losing your position that you fabricated lies."

"She right," Kingsley said, "We need to admit that we were wrong and…"

"You two are conspiring against me as well!" Fudge accused, "I'll make sure that…"

Fudge was interpreted again, only with another silencing charm from Nicholas. "Thank you," Bones thanked the elder wizard before turning to two Aurors, "Take the Minister to his champers and let him cool off"

The Aurors nodded their heads as they grabbed Fudge and dragged him away.

"So now that we have one common enemy, I believe that we should…" Dumbledore started.

"No!" Nicholas shouted as he walked up to him, "I know what you want and you'll never get it. For now, you should go back to Hogwarts an enjoy you remaining time as the headmaster." Dumbledore was surprised to hear that as Nicholas walked over to the Ranger.

"Nicholas, we need to take him back to base and examine him," Max said.

The Gryffindors on the team were surprised to hear that, "But why?" Ron started, "He's a bloody…"

"Hacker did something to him and we need to know what!" Max shouted at his own teammate, "We need to help him."

Some of the Rangers didn't like it but had no choice. The Rangers and their mentor teleported out of their leaving the clean up to the Aurors. "Okay, everyone check the bodies and try to identify these Death Eaters," Bones instructed.

Dumbledore was still standing there in disbelief of what his former friend said. 'Why?' he thought to himself, 'Why can't they understand that I can show the proper way of using that power.'

A/N: Sorry the wait, but I hope it was worth it.


	10. Ch 10: What Defines You

Declaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Power Rangers are owned by Saban/Disney

Chapter 10: What Defines You

Draco Malfoy was waking up on some sort of uncomfortable bed. 'Where am I?' he thinks to himself, 'This sure isn't my chambers.' Draco opened his eyes, only to be blinded by white light. He then realized the unfamiliar sounds, there was a rhythmic beat and clicking noises. Draco turned to see odd (at least to a wizard) equipment around him and two figures staring at some strange portrait. Draco saw that his wand was on a small table, near the bed. He quickly reached for it and shouted, "Where am I?!"

Nicholas and Max turned around to see Draco with his wand at the ready. "Whoa, Draco no need for that," Max said.

"Shut up!" Draco shouted again, "Where are we?! What are you doing?!"

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy," Nicholas said as he tried to approach Draco.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted, but nothing fired from his wand, "Stupefy!"

"Draco stop swinging that around," Max said, "You'll poke an eye out."

Draco forced his way through past the two adults and ran for the door, which wouldn't open, "Alohomora!" but like last time nothing happened, "Alohomora!" Still nothing. Draco turned to the adults and shouted again, "What's going on?! What did you do to me!?"

"Calm down Draco," Max said he approached the teen, "We been examining you to see what Hacker shot you with and…"

"You mean that crazy man who proclaims to my brother and shaming the Malfoy name," Draco interrupted.

Max grabbed Draco's shoulders and said, "Draco, it seems that Hacker and the Virus Corp found a way to take away magic."

Draco had a look of horror on his face, "Are you saying…?"

Max nodded and confirmed Draco's fear, "Draco, you're a squib."

Draco started to hyperventilate before he started to whisper, "No, no, no, no. I can't be a worthless squib!"

"Draco, it isn't that bad…" Nicholas tried to comfort the young wizard.

"Shut up!" Draco shouted as he slumped against the wall and slowly drooped to the floor.

"Go Nicholas," Max said as he sat in a chair, "Go to the other Rangers, I'll stay with him." Nicholas nodded and the medical room.

Upstairs, the Rangers were sitting around the living room, except Ron who was pacing back and forth with a scowl on his. "A Malfoy, a bloody Malfoy the whole time!"

"Ron, calm down," Hermione said.

"I can't! The man we were fighting this whole was a Malfoy!" Ron said, "And to make things worse, there is a Malfoy downstairs!"

"Ron, he was hurt and…" Harry tried to say.

"You're defending him? The prat who made out lives in Hogwarts a living hell!" Ron shouted.

Everyone was silent until Nicholas came up. "So, what happened?" Neville asked.

"Mr. Malfoy lost his magic," Nicholas said.

Ron snorted before saying, "Serves him right." The other Gryffindors did think the same way, but will not say it.

All but Luna thought, 'Poor Draco, he must be having a hard time.'

* * *

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting with the Order of the Phoenix. He told everyone what happened at the ministry, only he didn't mention Hacker's true identity. "What does this mean?" Molly asked, "Did we win?"

"I highly doubt that, Virus Corp have been attacking and they want to destroy our world," Dumbledore told the order, "They need to be stopped."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Moody asked.

"Yes, the Aurors couldn't handle them, it seems only the Power Rangers can handle them" Snape added, "What are you planning?"

"I'm going to Briarwood in America," Dumbledore said, "I heard there is another team of Power Rangers that use magic. I'll see if they are willing to help."

Snape let out a sigh as he stood up, "Well if this concludes this meeting I need to leave."

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"The Malfoy Manor has been attacked. A house elf informed me that Narcissa is still at the manor," Snape said, "So if you don't mind, I would like to go a make sure she is okay."

Sirius was surprised to hear that and quickly said, "Let me come too." This surprised the members, "We may have our differences, but she is still family."

* * *

On Virus Corp's ship, Bugs were escorting Voldemort and Bellatrix with Escape leading them. Escape was tuning out all Bellatrix's shouts and verbal abuses. It would be a waste of time to explain things to her. They soon arrived at a small prison where the Bugs tossed the two dark wizards into different cells. "Do you think a measly cell can hold me," Voldemort said as he rose his arms and expect something to happen, but nothing did.

"Mr. Riddle, as long as long as our shields are up, magic is completely suppressed as though you are a squib," Escape explained as she and the Bugs left the wizards, who were threating her and throwing meaningless insults.

* * *

"Metaroid! Metaroid!" Steel Beak shouted getting everyone's attention.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"The alarm," Max replied, "Draco stay in here until Nicholas comes to get you." Max left the medical room to the Control Room, where everyone is waiting.

"Those two Metaroids are back," Hermione told Max.

"Back in London as well," Harry added.

"That's surprising," Max wondered, "Why so soon after what happened at the ministry?"

"I don't care, I'll like to get back at them," Ron said.

"Don't blame you," Max said, "Alright let's morph and take care of this."

The Rangers walked backed into the gym and got ready. "Wizard Magic enhance!" "It's time for Busting!"

The Rangers transformed into Power Rangers and teleported out of there. Unknown to them, Draco saw who the Rangers are and them transform. "Potter and his friends," he said with disbelief, "That's…That's impossible."

"Anything is possible Mr. Malfoy," Nicholas said with a smile.

* * *

In London, Mowerroid and Lamproid were walking down the streets of city. The Rangers arrived to confront the Metaroids. "Ah, Power Rangers, you came to face your demise," Mowerroid said.

"We're not letting you two get away this time!" Hermione said as she and the other Rangers got ready to fight.

"Good, because we need to test something today." Everyone turned to see Hacker.

"Malfoy," Ron said with disgust in his voice.

Hacker pulled out his gun and shot Ron before saying, "Don't you dare associate me with that man and his twisted desires for a perfect world!" Hacker took a deep breath before continuing, "Today marks a new day for Virus Corp. Mother and my father created a new type of robot, a robot that can use magic."

"That's impossible!" Neville stated.

A plain humanoid robot with a glowing core in its chest and holding a familiar wand in its hand. "Thanks to the donation that Lucius has made, our Wizard-Bot is complete," Hacker said, "Attack."

The Wizard-Bot disappeared and reappeared behind the Rangers, "Expelliarmus!" it shouted. The Rangers were surprised to see the robot to apparate behind them and the spell knocked the wands away.

The Rangers tried to go for their wands, but a blade landing in front of them. "Sorry Rangers," Mowerroid said, "You're fighting all three of us."

Mowerroid and Lamproid jump at the Rangers hitting them with their weapons. The Wizard-Bot apparated in front of Max and pressed its wand in Max, "Flipendo!" Max was tossed into a nearby wall.

Harry and Ron got their wands and fired at the Wizard-Bot, who deflected the spell back. "Great, we were just worried about robots, now we need worry about robots that can do magic," Ron said.

"Just like old times," Harry said, earning a chuckle from Ron.

"Then let's do this," Ron added as and Harry fired more spell out the robot.

Mowerroid tossed its blades at the Rangers, who jumped to the side to dodge it. Lamproid tossed its chain at the Rangers, and Max got in the way and the chain wrapped around it. "Sucker!" Max said as he grabbed the chain and pulled Lamproid towards him.

"I got you!" Lamproid shouted as it used the sickle to hit Max.

With the Metaroid close, Luna kicked Lamproid and used her wand to get the chain off of Max's sword.

Mowerroid had a blade in each hand walked towards Hermione and Neville, "So who want to go first?" it said.

The two Rangers got their swords out as Mowerroid tossed a blade at them. Neville got in the way as he used his sword to block the blade, but Mowerroid lunge forward and tried to slash at him. Hermione stopped the other blade, holding the blades.

"Fools," Mowerroid said before it spun around hitting the two wizards.

Harry and Ron were standing back to back, keeping an eye on the Wizard-Bot as it apparated around them. "Seriously, does this robot know anything else?!" Ron shouted.

"We just need just one moment to land one hit on it," Harry said.

"I think I can help you with that mate," Ron said.

Ron charged at the Wizard-Bot, where Harry fallowed behind him. "Petrificus Totalus!" it shouted as Ron's body froze up. Harry took this as a chance to jump off of Ron's shoulder and kicked the robot. The force pushed the robot at its head hit on a wall. Sparks erupted from its head and electricity surged as well. "Failure," it muttered before it apparated away.

Hacker was confused as he checked his tablet. "What the hell?" he was even more confused. "Lamproid, Mawerroid, we pull out!"

The two Metaroid did a backflip and landed near Hacker. "What happened?" Mowerroid asked.

"We'll discuss this back at the ship," Hacker whispered as they started to teleport back to the ship.

"What was that about?" Neville asked.

"Who knows, let's just get back," Max said.

* * *

The Rangers arrived back at their base's gym, demorphed. "Hold on guys, I'll have to check on Draco." Max ran into the Control Room. "So, Nicholas able to track that robot?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"No," Nicholas replied, "It apparated so fast that the computers can't keep up with it."

"I don't understand," Draco started as he walked over to the computers, "You're Nicholas Flamel! Why are you relying on this… this muggle junk?! There are spell that would make track so much easier!"

Nicholas turned to the young Malfoy and responded, "Draco, there are spell to help with tracking, but muggles also found ways to track, it's easier without any need to leave the office. Draco, I bet you were told that muggles are primitive creature who use savage ways to get through the day."

"It's true," Draco defended.

Max let out a sigh, "Draco, you need see things on your own form your own ideas, not the ideas your father implanted on you." Max took a deep breath and continued, "Well, I think the next thing we should do is take you back home." Nicholas nodded at the idea.

* * *

Narcissa was surprised but it was something that she welcomed it. She expected Severus to come, but she didn't expect Sirius to come as well. When she asked, he told her that they may have their differences, but they were still family. In the end, Narcissa was worried for her husband and her son. There was a pop and a house elf, "Lady Malfoy, Young Master Malfoy is outside with two guests."

Narcissa was relieved when she heard that her son was here. She didn't waste any time to respond, "Send them up."

The house elf left and a few moments later, Draco walked into the study with Max and Nicholas following him. When Draco saw his mother, he couldn't help as his eyes started to water with tears before he shouted, "Mummy!" he ran towards his mother, hugging her. Narcissa returned the hug and it looked like a mother reuniting with her long-lost child. "Mum, I'm so sorry!" he sobbed.

"Sorry about what?!" Narcissa asked, "What happened? Who are these people?"

"Greeting Lady Malfoy, I am Nicolas Flamel and this Maxwell Grimm. We took him from the ministry after the attack."

"Nicholas Flamel? The famous alchemist?" Snape said amazed to see the famous wizard.

"Flamel?" Sirius said, "But from what we heard, you were with the…" Sirius eyes went wide as he made a realization as he looked at Max, "That means your…"

"Yep, I'm a Power Ranger" Max said, "The Gold Ranger to be more precise."

"Thank you," Narcissa said, "Thank you for saving my son."

"They're efforts were wasted," Draco sobbed getting everyone's attention, "I don't know what magic they used, but that man who claims to be a Malfoy turned me into a squib, it would be better of to leave me to die."

"Stop with that!" Max shouted, "Stop trying to believe that the pureblood way is how things should be. The purebloods that still believe in that are afraid of no-maj-borns and the things of a no-maj society and how it can change the wizarding world. Squibs are not as worthless as you've ben lead to believe. Squibs were never given a chance to do anything in the wizarding world. I'm a squib born in a pureblood family as well and I face all those slurs that squibs face every day. And look and me today, I am a Power Ranger now. You just need to find your potential that isn't magic." Max grabbed Draco's hand and placed a Buster Morpher in it, "And I'm willing to help you find it."

Draco looked at the Morpher and back at Max, "What is this?" he asked.

"That is the Silver Buster Morpher," Max replied, "Nicholas and I believe you have what it takes to be the Silver Go-Buster Ranger."

Draco looked at the Morpher with disgust and said, "You think I would resort to using this muggle trash!? I would never disgrace the family name by doing such a thing! But that man who is using the Malfoy name by using all that muggle junk will pay and…!"

"Draco!" Narcissa interrupted her son, "That man is your brother."

Draco looked at his mother in confusion "What?!"

"Draco, your father forced us to keep this from you," Narcissa told him as tears started to form in her eyes, "Junior was our first child. Your father thought that he was a late bloomer in magic, until we were told that he was a squib. Your father just tossed his 8-year-old son into an orphanage and had all of us who knew about him never talk about the biggest 'disgrace' to the Malfoy family."

Sirius was surprised to hear that. "I knew Lucius was never a nice person, but I never thought that he would do anything like that," he said.

"Yes, the boy was very smart. He memorized complex potions at a young age," Snape told them, "But Lucius said that genius is wasted when there he has no magic."

Soon they heard crashing sounds from elsewhere in the manor and a house elf popped into the room. "Lady Malfoy, there is one of those metal creatures in the main hall."

"Damn, why would Virus Corp come back?" Max pondered before turning to the others, "I'll take care of this." Max ran out of the room and through the series of halls until he reached the main hall, where Wizard-Bot was looking around. Max got his Morpher out and jumped over the railing to the main floor, "It's time for Busting!" When max lands, he rose with his gun ready and added, "Gold Buster!"

"I'm looking for that failure of a son, don't get in my way!" Wizard-Bot shouted as it fired spells at Max. Max dodged the spells and fired his gun back, hitting the robot. "I'm tired of this, Avada Kedavera!"

The green curse hit Max and knocked him backwards, breaking a table. Draco was watching Max fighting the Wizard-Bot with Nicholas and Sirius. "See, squibs can't do anything against wizards," Draco said, "Like my father said, squibs are a poor…"

Draco stopped talking when he saw Max getting back up, "Thanks, we needed a proper test."

"How? You should be dead," Wizard-Bot said.

"A little history lesson," Max said, "The Power Ranger technology was not only designed to enhance the Rangers' power but also protect them from attacks from both physical and magical, magic that you can only dream of. But there was only the spells the wizards can use that can affect the Rangers are the Unforgivable Curses. But thanks to Mystic Mother, she was able to upgrade the power suits to make us immune to them." Max charged at the robot and kicked hard out the front door.

"Draco," Nicolas started, "It is understandable to hold on to tradition, but to deny any new idea or deny people who are part of old blood is the worst thing wizards can do."

"But, but…"

"Merlin wanted the world to like the world he lived in, where muggles and wizards lived in peace. But that dream was shattered when Mordred killed King Arthur. Now after the defeat of Octomus, both muggle and magical are living in peace, but do to the purebloods influence here, they refuse to integrate with muggle. They say the muggle-borns and half-bloods are ruining everything, while in the end they are spitting in Merlin's dream." Nicolas flipped open the Morpher, that Draco was still holding, "Max see you for you and believes that you and your family can help guide the British Wizarding World the right way."

Draco looked at the Morpher and at Nicolas, "What do I need to do?"

Nicolas smiled and told how to morph, "First transform it into gun, then press 4-1-8 and say, 'It's time for Busting,' finally hit the green button."

Draco nodded as ran down the stairs and outside to join Max. Sirius smiled and said, "Boy, Lucius would be pissed to see his son doing something like this."

"Indeed," Nicolas said before turning to Sirius, "By the way Mr. Black, there is something I need to talk to you about something."

Outside, Draco fired the gun, hitting the Wizard-Bot. It turned to see Draco. "You dare use muggle objects. Are you forsaking your wizard heritage? You worthless brat!"

"You sound like my father," Draco said, "But starting today, I might as well not listen to that man." Draco press 4-1-8, "It's time for Busting!" He pressed the green button and a silver ring formed at his feet and it raised up and he became the Silver Buster. He noticed that there was no visor like Max's.

"Raise the gun close to your face and shout, 'Silver Buster' and pull the trigger," Max told him.

Draco did what Max told him and held the near his face, "Silver Buster!" when he pulled the trigger the visor was on his helmet.

Draco fired his gun again and Wizard-Bot apparated away. Once it appeared again it fired more spells at the two Rangers. Once the Wizard-Bot landed in front of them and tried to cast a spell, but nothing happened. "What's going on?!" it shouted.

"Looks like it's our chance to destroy it," Max said, "Press the buttons 7-3-6." The two pressed the numbers on the keypad. "It's time for special Busting!" A voice shouted as rings appeared at the ends of the guns. They fired the guns, where large gold and silver beams at the Wizard-Bot. The robot exploded with no Data Card or additional dialogue.

* * *

On the ship, the villains watched the event at the manor. "Why did that robot go there?" Sterben asked.

"I think Lucius memories must have been attached to his magical core," Hacker said, "No surprise that he is ashamed of his other son, even though he does have magic."

"But why stop doing magic at the end?" Sterben asked again.

"I've been theorizing that the magical core needs a human body to recharge to put to better terms," Dr. Zima explained, "But now it's time for the next step. Escape get Miss Lestrange ready for her operation."

Escape let out a dark chuckle. "Of course, Dr. Zima," Escape did a small bow and walked out of the room.

Zima turned to the Metaroids, "You two, attack."

"Yes doctor," Lamproid and Mowerroid replied.

* * *

At the Malfoy Manor, Nicholas was explaining things to the adults of what Mystic Mother will do to protect their minds. "The reason Mystic Mother does this is to protect the identities of the Rangers," he explained.

"Understandable," Serverus said.

"Lady Malfoy," Max started, "Now that your son is a Power Ranger, he'll need to live with us and…"

"I understand," Narcissa replied, "I'll have the house elf prepare for his stuff."

There was a ringing and Max took out his Morpher and answered it, "What is it?" Max was silent as the person on the other end told him something. "Okay I'll be there soon." Max hung up and said, "The Metaroids are back." He turned to Draco and said, "Draco we are needed?"

Draco was surprised, "What?! But I just these and…"

"I'll be there and so will the Rangers," Max assured, "You're not going to be alone out there."

Draco looked at Max and felt something different. His whole life people stayed around him in hopes to get a good word in with his father. He can barely call most of them his friends, he has a few exceptions. Yet this man, who he met not that long ago, is treating him like an equal and wants to help because he wants to. "Alright, let's go."

"Good," Max said as he pressed a button on his Morpher, "Now let me show you how Rangers travel." Suddenly the two disappeared and on their way to battle.

* * *

The five Rangers, already morphed, ran down the streets of London. "Where are they? They should be here," Ron said.

"Look out," Neville shouted as he jumped to the side. The others saw what Neville was shouting about and move out of the way of Mowerroid's blade.

The Ninja Metaroids landed in front of the teen. "Well Power Rangers, we hope that…" Lamproid started.

"…You're ready for round two against…" Mowerroid continued.

"The Metaroid Ninja Brothers!" they finished together, getting in their dramatic poses.

The Rangers got ready to fight, until they heard Max shouting, "Let's hope you're ready to face seven Rangers!" Everyone turned to see Max and Draco, morphed as well.

"Six or seven, it doesn't matter," Mowerroid replied, "We'll destroy you all the same."

Max and Draco ran to the others' side, "Sorry about that," he apologized, "Silver just got these powers."

"Welcome to the team mate," Harry greeted.

"Don't worry, first fight seems scary, but it gets better as you fight more," Hermione told Draco.

"Thank you everyone," Draco said, "I'll do my best."

"Then let's do it together," Max said as he pressed an emblem on Draco's suit, making a sword appear in front of him. He grabbed it as Max got his sword out, Max bend forward with his right leg out and his arms crossed in front of him. "Ready!" When he tapped his wrist together he shouted, "Go!"

The Rangers charged at the Metaroids. Lamproid tossed the sickle and Ron got in the way and let the chain wrap around his sword. Ron started to pull on the chain and Lamproid pulled back, "Let go yu stupid wizard!" Lamproid shouted.

"Now Silver!" Ron commanded.

Draco nodded and charged at Lamproid, swiping a few strikes at the Metaroid. When Lamproid fell over, Mowerroid tossed a few blades at him. "Look out!" Neville stood in front of him and created a shield. Draco could only watch as the blades bounced off the shield, "Get away!" Neville ordered.

Draco felt himself being pulled by a force, the next thing he knew was next to the White Ranger. "Thank you," Draco said.

"No problem," Luna replied before firing a few spells at the Metaroids.

Draco just stood there watching the other Rangers fight the Metaroid. "Don't just stand there!" Hermione shouted as she caught a blade, "Help out!"

"Not to worry!" Harry shouted as he started to walk to Draco, "We already have a plan," he started to tell Draco, "Yellow and Gold will push back Mowerroid while Green, Blue, and White push back Lamproid. When the two get close, the two of us will go in and hit them hard with our swords."

The two stood on the side as the others fought on until the Metaroids where close. "Now!" Harry and Draco charged at the Metaroid and stabbed the two. The force was strong enough to send the far back.

"They're quite strong," Mowerroid stated.

"Yes they are," Lamproid replied, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Divide and conquer," Moweroid answered, "Release the repair drones!" Five repair drones flew down and hovered above Mowerroid. "Begin the download!" The repair drones inserted into Mowerroid and the energy made Mowerroid into a giant.

"Guys you take care of Lamproid," Max told the team as he turned his sword into a steering wheel, "Silver and I will take care of Mowerroid."

"What?!" Draco shouted as Max turned his sword into a steering wheel.

"Buster Zords, launch!" The Gold Buster Zord arrived with a large silver jet on top of the Zord. "Come on!" Max grabbed Draco and they teleported to the Zord.

Draco was sitting alone in a cockpit, "Where am I?! What is this?!"

"It's the Silver Buster Jet," Max told him through the communicator, "With the suit on, it will all be like second nature to you."

"Your mad!" Draco accused.

"Nonsense, just place the steering wheel on the panel in front of you," Max instructed, "It's like riding a broom, only bigger, made of metal, and fires deadly lasers."

Draco put the steering wheel on and asked, "Okay now what?"

The arm of the Gold Zord lifted up, "Prepare for your launch."

"What?!" Draco could only say before the jet engines fired and launched the Zord into the sky. "Bloody hell!" he shouted as he started to control the Zord. Soon the fear was replaced with a sense of excitement. "I never thought I can fly this fast!"

Max switched the Buster Zord into its battle mode. "Come on Draco, we need to fight."

The Buster Zord charged at Mowerroid, who started to toss a barrage of blades at the Zord. The Zord pulled out its twin swords and knocked the blades away. The Buster Zords tried to stab Mowerroid, but it jumped out of the way. "Missed!" it shouted.

Draco took aim with his Zord and fired lasers at the Metaroid, knocking it back to the ground. "I actually hit it!" Draco said with a slight laugh.

"Cover both air and earth," Mowerroid said, "Time to get creative!" Mowerroid started to spin and its blades started to fly out in all directions.

"Why is it throwing those like that?" Draco asked. After a certain distance, the blades that weren't flying towards the Zords curved in midair and were going after the Zords.

"You got to be kidding!" Max shouted as his Zords started to deflect the blades Draco evaded the blades as they were chasing him down, whenever he had a chance he fired a few down. "That's it," Max said as the Zord sheathed its swords and lashed out its right arm, having it extend and the hook folded back together, where it latterly hooked the Metaroid and stopped it. "Draco land on my arm!"

"Really?" Draco questioned. Draco flew his Zord and landed on the Gold Buster Zord's arm, "Now what?"

"Go at full throttle and fire your lasers," Max instructed.

Under his helmet, Draco raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were mad before but that's…"

"Just do it!" Max shouted.

"Alright," Draco replied. His Zord flew down on the Zord's arm. He fired the lasers as he got closers to the Metaroid. With the high speed of the Silver Buster Zord and lasers, it decapitated Mowerroid.

Electricity surged through the headless Metaroid before it exploded. Lamproid heard the explosion and saw the blue light flying towards the sky and Mowerroid's voice shouting, "Onii-chan! The rest is up to you!" Then the blue light burst into sparks.

"Aniki!" Lamproid shouted. It jumped backwards on a building, "This isn't the end Power Rangers! I will avenge Aniki's destruction!"

The Rangers looked at each other confused. "Aniki? Who's Aniki?" Ron asked.

"Must be another language," Hermione suggested.

* * *

Later at the base's gym, The Rangers walked in to see Max and Nicholas standing next to the Silver Ranger. "Everyone, we want to introduce you to our newest Ranger," Nicholas said.

Everyone turned to Draco, waiting for him to demorph. "Come on, just hit the red button and you'll demorph," Max told him. Draco was hesitant, but Max had to hurry him up by pressing the button himself.

Draco froze as the Ranger suit disappeared and the other Rangers, besides Luna, was shocked to see it was Draco. "Malfoy?!" Ron started with disgust, "You chose a Death Eater as a Power Ranger! What's wrong with you?!"

"I thought Draco had the potential to be the Silver Ranger," Max replied, "Besides, get use to him. All our Morphers are bounded to our D.N.A. So, like it or not, Draco is the Silver Ranger."

"Like hell we will," Ron said as he left the gym. Harry, Hermione, and Neville were quiet, but Max and Nicholas can see that they disapprove of Draco being part of the team and they left with Ron.

"This was a terrible mistake," Draco said.

"No Draco, once they get to know you, they'll welcome you," Nicholas assured.

"He's right," Luna said as she approached Draco and held her hand out towards him, "My name is Luna Lovegood, it's nice to meet you."

Draco smiled a bit before he shook her hand, "Nice to meet you too."

* * *

On Virus Corp's ship, Dr. Zima was wearing scrubs, washing hands as he was preparing for an operation. Escape walk into the room with Bellatrix Lestrange, unconscious on a stretcher. "Ah, I see Miss Lestrange is already sedated," Zima said.

"Yes, sedated," Escape replied, "I actually sedated her."

"Well take her to the operating room, I'm almost ready," Zima told her.

"Yes doctor," Escape said as she pushed Bellatrix into the room and Dr. Zima soon fallowed, with the doors closing.

A/N: Finally, here is the new chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.


	11. Ch 11: Trust Me

Declaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Power Rangers are owned by Saban/Disney

Chapter 11: Trust Me

Draco Malfoy woke up on his new bed. A few days ago, Draco's life changed, he was now a Power Ranger and he was living in America, being his own person with no one from the pure-blood society forcing their beliefs down on him. Draco got out of the bed and put the covers back on, before pushing it under another bed. He was sharing this room with Max as he was staying here.

After doing his morning preparation, Draco started to head downstairs where he heard the other teen wizards talking. Draco walked into the kitchen where the other teens stopped talking the moment as he walked in. "Morning Draco," Luna greeted.

"Morning," Draco replied.

There was an awkward silence among them as Draco stood next to the counter. "I know that you guys don't trust me, but…" the toaster next to him went off scaring him.

The other teens, other than Luna, chuckled before Ron stood up. "Listen Malfoy," he started as he walked towards the young Malfoy, "I don't know how you tricked Max and Nicholas to think you are worthy to be a Power Ranger, but I'm on to you. I know you will do anything for that Dark Lord of yours."

Outside on the patio, Max and Nicholas were watching the young Rangers. "Do you think this will work?" Max asked.

"I'm quite sure Max," Nicholas told Max as Hedwig landed on the railing next to them. "You believe it will work,". Hedwig let out a hoot in response. Nicolas opened the door getting the attention of the young wizards. "Morning everyone," he greeted. The teens greeted back. "Today we have a special training session today."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's something Nic and I worked on," Max replied, "So after you are done eating breakfast, we'll go." Almost an hour, Nicolas apparated the Rangers to a deep part of the forest, where there was an obstacle course set up.

"What is this? Ron asked.

"An obstacle course," Max said, "You need to navigate this as a team." Max pulled out wristbands and strapped them to the Rangers left wrist, "Nic and I will be timing all of you and marking any mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Hermione repeated.

"On your mark, get set," Max started not answering the question as Steel Beak landed next to him, "GO!" Max pressed Steel Beak's head and it made a gunshot noise.

The Rangers raced forward, the first obstacle was a high wall. "Here I'll help you guys up," Ron as he started to give a boost to the other Rangers. But when it came to Draco's turn, Harry and Neville help Ron up, leaving Draco behind. Luna and Draco couldn't believe this as the rest of the team left the two behind. Luna reached down to help Draco up.

Four of the Rangers approached a bridge over water, they started to go over it and halfway through, the bridge let out and dropped all four into the water.

Max rubbed his forehead and Nicolas wrote something down. Draco and Luna finally caught up and the bridge returned to normal and they leaned over, "Are you guys okay?" Luna asked.

"We're fine," Hermione replied, a little annoyed.

The two Rangers went across the bridge while the others swam to a ladder to climb to the next platform. On this platform, there were three ropes and above were panels with two colors on each one. The left had red and silver, the middle had green and blue, and the right had yellow and white.

"Okay looks like we might need to share these ropes," Harry said as he grabbed the left rope, "Let's pair up." Draco grabbed the same rope. "What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Well I saw that the panels had 2 colors and this rope's panel had our colors," Draco explained.

"Fine," Harry said as the two swung across the rope and the rest of the team followed behind them.

The next obstacle was a balance beam over some water. Draco decided to go first, going nice and slow to cross the beam, soon Ron started to walk across the beam. Soon he was right up on Draco, "Hurry up Malfoy!" Ron shouted to hurry up the blond teen.

"Hey, don't push!" Draco shouted back. The commotion of the two caused the two to fall off the beam and splashing into the water below.

Max sighed as put his had in his hands, "Nicolas, let's call it quits for now," he said, "Let's get them over here and let them rest before letting them try again."

* * *

On Virus Corp's ship, Lamproid was kneeling in front of an alter with a picture a Mowerroid. It was silent only with a mutter prayer coming from Lamproid.

The door opened and Hacker walked into the room. "Lamproid, I know it was hard to see Mowerroid getting destroyed, but you need to get out there and fight again!"

"Master Hacker, this is a time of grieving," Lamproid replied calmly, "I must honor Aniki's memory."

"You know the best way to honor Mowerroid's memory? Kill the ones that destroyed him!" Hacker reached into his pocket and pulled out a flash drive and tossed it at Lamproid, who caught without looking at him. "That flash drive contains a small upgrade for you, I expect you to download it and meet me at the teleporters in less than ten minutes." Hacker walked out of the room and the door shut right behind him. A few seconds passed before the door opened again and Hacker walked back in. "Okay, Mowerroid didn't exist for more than twelve hours," Hacker pointed out before pointing to the picture, "Where did you get that picture?"

* * *

Back with the Rangers, Nicolas and Max were examining data on a laptop while the Rangers were relaxing, but the other teens, other then Luna, were sitting away from Draco. Max let out a sigh and whispered to Nicolas, "The problem here is that, the others don't want to give Draco a chance."

"From what I understand, Draco wasn't the best person at Hogwarts," Nicolas whispered back, "They still need time to get to know him."

"I know Nicolas, I was their age ten years ago," Max replied, "I remember how terrible teens can be."

Suddenly Steel Beak started to go off. Metaroid! Metaroid!"

"I got this," Nicolas said as he grabbed Steel Beak and disappeared.

"Must be the other ninja Metaroid," Neville pointed out.

"Well let's think of this another team exercise," Max said as the team got ready to morph.

Ron turned to see Draco getting ready to transform, "He's coming too?" he asked.

"Of course," Max said, "He's part of the team now."

"Wizard Magic enhance!"

"It's time for Busting!"

As the Rangers transformed they were teleported.

* * *

In the streets of London, the Rangers arrived to see Hacker and Lamproid walking down the street. "Hello Rangers," Hacker greeted, "Nice to see you all again." Then Hacker glared at Draco, "Especially you, Draco."

Draco couldn't help but step forward and started to shout at Hacker, "Why?! Why are you doing this?! I know what father did to you but…"

Draco was interrupted when Hacker started to laugh, "Oh look, he does care," he said in a mocking tone, "You never knew I existed until a few days ago! You never knew what _your_ father did to me!" Hacker used his speed to knock Draco to the ground, "Lucius Malfoy Jr. died 15 years ago," Hacker removed his coat to reveal his armor, "I am Hacker! Virus Corp's scout!"

Max was about to go help Draco, but he felt a chain wrap around his arm. "Sorry Gold Buster, the rest of you are fighting me!" Lamproid shouted before pulling Max towards it.

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted and Lamproid easily dodged the spell.

"Nice try!" Lamproid mocked, "You think magic can hit a ninja!"

Draco had his sword out and backing from Hacker, "I don't want to fight you," he said.

"Aw, but I want to fight you my baby brother," Hacker said as he pulled out his sword and tried to hit Draco with it, "I want to burn the Wizarding World and fill this world with machines!"

The two locked swords, but Hacker was able to toss Draco's sword to the side. Hacker's left hand started to glow red and place it on Draco's chest. A red beam fired from Hacker's hand and knock Draco further back.

"Draco!" Luna shouted as she ran over to help Draco.

"I don't think so!" Lamproid shouted as it tried to get to Luna. Two red spells hit it in the back making it land on the ground.

Neville rushed in and stabbed the Metaroid. "I thought you ninjas can't be hit by spells," Neville said.

"Don't test me boy!" Lamproid shouted as it swung its sickle, hitting Neville.

Hacker was standing over Draco with the sword in his hand, he swung the sword down, but Luna used her own sword to stop Hacker. "Luna!"

Hacker smirked, "Aw, I see that you made a friend," Hacker said in a mock voice before he shoved Luna away and grabbed Draco and pulled him up.

Lamproid used its sickle to hold off Harry's sword and used it quickly to disarm Harry. Ron tried to hit Lamproid, from behind, but the Metaroid dodge the attack and wrapped its chain around Ron's legs. Lamproid jumped over a street lamp, dragging Ron up and hanging him upside down. "Why?!" Ron shouted.

Draco and Luna flew in, Max caught Luna and Draco landed on Hermione, making them both fall on the ground. "Get off!" Hermione shout shoved Draco off.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Draco said with the familiar annoyance.

Hacker walked to Lamproid's side, "Well Lamproid, I think it is time to try out your new skill," he suggested.

"Agree," Lamproid agreed as chains launched from the ground and wrapped around the Rangers'. The Rangers struggled to break the chains, they tried to zap it with magic or cutting it with their swords. If Lamproid could smile, he would have the biggest grin on its face. "Metaroid Ninja Brother!" Lamproid shouted getting into a dramatic pose as the four light bulbs on Lamproid started to glow brighter, "Color Thief Technique!" Lamproid help the sickle backwards and at the Rangers. Max swung his sword down at the same time Luna cast a spell at Draco's chain and the combined force destroyed the chain.

Draco saw the chains gone and jumped to the side. The lamp on the back of the sickle started to project a beam of light like a spotlight hitting the other Rangers. When the beam died down, the Rangers lost their colors. Literally, they had no colors, they were just gray and standing completely still. "Guys?" Draco started, "Guys what's wrong?!"

"You missed two!" Hacker shouted. "How did you miss two!? One was hanging upside down!" Draco turned to see that Lamproid had a gold bulb on the sickle, a blue bulb at the end of the chain, the right shoulder had a green bulb, the left had a pink bulb, and on top of its head was a new bulb on top of its head that was red.

"What are you doing Malfoy!?" Draco turned to see Ron still hanging from the street lamp.

Draco pulled out his gun and fired at the chains, but nothing happened. The gun started to ring, and Draco transformed it back and answered it. "Draco, there is no time. Press 7-0-2 and fire at the chains, I can't teleport them until the chains are gone."

Draco changed it back to a gun and pressed the buttons and fired a fine laser at the chains, cutting them. When he fired at the chains that was hold Ron, he fell the moment the chains were severed, and he land with a thud. "What was that for?!" Ron shouted.

Before Draco can say anything, the two and the Rangers were teleported out of there.

Hacker grabbed Lamproid and pulled it close. "You stay here and wait for them to return."

"Yes master," Lamproid said. Hacker let go of the Metaroid and he teleported out of there himself.

* * *

At the base's gym, the Rangers arrived, with five still standing still. Nicolas was the first to run up to the grayed Rangers. And demorphed each of them, each of them were as gray as they were Rangers. "What happened to them?" Ron asked.

Nicolas was examining each Ranger and replied, "I don't know, they seem fine physically but its like they lost their will."

"Can we save them?" Draco asked this time.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Ron shouted shoving Draco, "It's your fault that this happened!"

"Me!? How is it my fault!?" Draco shouted back.

"When ever something bad happened, it was usually your fault!" Ron told Draco, "You always made our lives hell back at Hogwarts and now you're going to do it here as well!"

Draco was more upset now before he turned around and head for the stairs, but stopped when he got to the first step, he said, "You don't even know me Weasley."

Draco went upstairs leaving Ron and Nicolas in the basement. "Ron I'm going to need some time alone to study the Rangers and what happened," Nicolas told Ron.

* * *

Elsewhere in America, in the state of California there was a city known as Briarwood. This town was the first city where the non-magical became aware of the magical world after the destruction of Octomus. Wizards, No-Majs, another magical creatures were roaming around the city. Yet among the people, Dumbledore stood out with his robes on as witches and wizards wore more of No-Majs' outfits.

Dumbledore was wondering down the side walk, trying to get some help, but no one was willing to stop to help. He was getting frustrated as he walked past a store called the Rock Porium, where a man was setting up a sign, Dumbledore decided to take his chance with this man. "Excuse me sir," he started getting the man's attention. He got a good look at the man, he was thin and quite tall, but the one thing that stood out was the man had red hair and beard that would make him look like a long-lost member of the Weasley family.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Hello, I am Albus Dumbledore," he introduced himself "I've came to meet the Mystic Rangers."

The man had his hand on his chin as he was thinking out loud, "Dumbledore? Dumbledore? Where did I hear the name Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore felt his pride swell up on how people from other countries know of him. Soon the door of the shop opened and a woman, who had a tanner skin and a pink highlight that stood out in her black hair. "Chip what are you doing?!" she started, "You need to finish up and help us inside."

The man named Chip turned to the woman and asked, "Hey Vida, have you ever heard of Dumbledore?"

"Dumbledore?" Vida repeated, "As in Albus Dumbledore who is wanted for the massacre at a No-Maj high school in New Jersey?!"

There was a sudden crack behind Chip and Dumbledore was gone. "Dumbledore was right there, wasn't he?"

"Yep," Chip replied.

"I'll get the other Rangers, you go and find Dumbledore," Vida told Chip.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?" Chip asked.

Vida gave Chip a look and said, "First be a good husband and do what your wife tells you to do."

Chip chuckled before turning and running the opposite direction. He pulled out his Mystic Morpher. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Chip transformed into the Yellow Mystic Ranger. His Mystic Racer hovered near him and he jumped on and took the sky.

Dumbledore appeared on the other side of the city in a dirty alley with over flowing dumpsters. "Why? he muttered to himself, "Why can people understand, what I do is for the Greater Good? Even these Power Rangers should want to be part of the Greater Good."

Dumbledore started to walk out of the alley and one of the dumpers opened up and a humanoid creature with scaly head popped out, "What's with all the noise!?" the alien creature saw Dumbledore walking away, but his shadow kept getting longer and longer and the alien saw the shadow had two red orbs at the part that looks like the head, staring at him. "Nope!" the alien said, "I came here to escape Grumm. I'm not getting involve with this." The alien went back into the dumpster.

* * *

Ron walked back upstairs and spotted Draco sitting on the staircase to the second floor, he was staring at the wooden floor and not moving. As Ron got closer Draco noticed him, "Leave me alone," he said, "You can never understand."

"Understand what exactly," Ron started, "How much of an over privilege prat you are, how you made our lives hell at Hogwarts when things don't go your way! Or how you view yourself as the best because of your blood statues."

Draco looked at Ron with fury in his eye. "Is that what you think of me? You want to know what I truly think of you!?"

"Yeah, just tell me of what you think of me!" Ron snared at Draco.

"You are so bloody lucky!" Draco shouted.

"Of course, you think I'm a blood…" Ron quickly stopped when he realized that Draco said something unexpected. "Wait, why am I lucky?"

"Because… because… you had a real family and real friends," Draco started with tears starting to form in his eye, "You had people who care about you, for the real you. Your mother scowls you because she cares for you, your brothers may play jokes on you, but they still love you, and you had friends who trust you and can rely on you. I-I-I was jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?" Ron repeated, "But you had money and respect…"

"Yet none of it meant anything," Draco interrupted, "It's now hard to figure who was my friend at Hogwarts and who was fallowing me to get in the good graces of my father." Draco paused, "Now my world has been shattered and I didn't know what to do with my life now. But Max saw something in me and gave me another chance."

Ron sighed as he sat next to Draco "You know, I was jealous of you as well. Your family was respected and people don't drag your name through the mud because of what your family believed in. I always wished I could live your life."

"Looks like we both have our problems," Draco said, "We assumed that the other was living the better life. Who knows maybe we should start over, no more family squabbles, no more house rivalry, just two guys working together to save the world."

Ron held his hand out and said, "Alright, I'm willing to give this a shot if you are willing to."

Draco smiled as he took Ron's hand and shook it, "Thanks for this chance."

The two heard a cough and they turned to see Nicolas. "Well now that you two are willing to work together, I think I found out a way to save the rest of the team."

"What do we need to do?!" Ron nearly shouted as he stood up.

"Destroy Lamproid," Nicolas replied.

"That's it?" Ron asked as he turned to Draco, "Together we should be able to do it!"

* * *

Back in London, Lamproid was waiting on top of a building. "Ah, how long are those two going to make me wait?" he said with annoyance.

Soon lasers hit Lamproid in the back and he turned around to see Ron and Draco. "Ready for round 2?"

Lamproid got his sickle and chain ready and charged at the two Rangers. Ron got in front as Lamproid swung his sickle at Ron, who blocked it. Draco took this chance to slash his sword on the Metaroid's back. "Damn you!"

Lamproid struck Ron away and used the chain to wrap around Draco's neck. He struggled to loosen the chain. Draco pressed buttons on the gun and tossed it towards Ron. "Ron!"

Ron caught the gun and fired a fine laser at the chains, cutting it. "What?!" Draco grabbed the sickle and struck Lamproid a few times before stabbing it into its chest.

"Draco!" Ron tossed his sword towards Draco, who caught it and pulled his own sword. He struck Lamproid a few times and stabbed it so hard that he was knocked to the edge of the building.

"It's time for special Busting!" Ron was aiming Draco's gun at Lamproid and a seal was next to it. "Wizard Shot!" Ron shouted before firing the gun. A yellow ball flew forward with a silver beam fallowing it. Both beam and ball hit Lamproid, forcing him off the roof and before exploding.

"Poor Lamproid," Hacker said as walked the edge of the roof, "He wanted to avenge his brother. But I need a test subject." In his hand was a Virus Card with a yellow eye this time.

"What?!" Ron questioned.

"Release the repair drones!" The repair drones flew past them and Hacker tossed the card at one of the drones. "Install!" Now one of the drones were glowing. Lamproid was repaired, "Begin the download!" The repair drones inserted into Lamproid and he grew into a giant.

"Now I can avenge Aniki!" Lamproid shouted.

Suddenly the Unicorn Zord flew though the air and stabbed its horn into Lamproid, then the Griffon Zord landed on Lamproid's back and scratched at his back. The Wyvern Zord landed on a nearby building waiting for Ron. "You missed us?" Max said as he drove in the Gold Buster Zord with the Silver Buster Jet on top.

"Good to see that everyone is okay," Draco said before turning to Ron, "Let's finish this."

"Let's" Ron replied as the two teleported into their Zords. The two Zords took flight and got ready for battle. The Buster Zord transformed into its battle mode as the Phoenix, Wyvern, and Unicorn Zords combined to form the Wizard Megazord.

"I'll defeat all of you!" Lamproid shouted as he tossed the sickle at the two Zords. The Buster Zord held out it's hook arm and the sickle was tangled up in the hook. Lamproid tried to pull the Buster Zord but the Griffon Zord flew by and cut the chain with one of its wings. The Mermaid Zord slapped its tail against Lamproid. The Wizard Megazord swung its spear hitting Lamproid multiple times and the Griffon Zord fired its feathers at the Metaroid as the Buster Jet fired lasers at Lamproid as well.

Lamproid was brought to its knees and it looked up, "No I cannot lose to you," he said.

Neville noticed something behind the Metaroid. "Um guys, its back is glowing," he warned the other Rangers.

"Be on guard everyone," Harry told everyone.

"I will win!" Lamproid shouted as the glow got brighter and a hand reached out.

"Something's coming out!" Luna shouted.

Soon a silver robot emerged from the glow that formed behind Lamproid. It was as big as Lamproid slim and looked agile and the right hand was replaced with a blade. Hacker started to laugh as he started to explain, "Behold Power Rangers, a Metazord of my own creation. I call this one the Trojan Metazord!"

"Wait, wait," Max started as he closely looked at the Metazord. "You copied my Zord design!"

"Copy Gold Buster?" Hacker said, "What are we children? The proper term is plagiarizing. Have Fun Rangers." Hacker glowed orange and disappeared.

The Griffon and Mermaid Zords attached to the Wizard Megazord. "Draco we need to combine our Zord!" Max said.

"Our Zords can combine?" Draco questioned.

"Of course, the insert the Buster Morpher into the panel on the side," Max instructed. The two placed the Morphers into the panel. The Buster Jet broke into three pieces. One piece looked like a gun, the next was a shield with pincers on it. And on the Buster Zord's chest was a gatling gun. "Buster Assault Megazord!"

The new Metazord pointed its blade arm at the Buster Megazord, "Looks like it wants to fight us," Max said.

"We'll hold of Lamproid," Harry told Max.

"Let's see you try!" Lamproid shouted as he charged at the Wizard Megazord. The Megazord stabbed the Mermaid Zord's tail into Lamproid and used Griffon Zord's wings to knock Lamproid back.

The Metazord was slashing its blade arm at the Assault Megazord and it blocked an attack with the shield. "Max, I don't like you using my Zord as a shield!" Draco said.

"Well you have complete control of our guns," Max informed Draco, "So fire!"

When the Megazord knocked the Metazord back, the gatling gun started to fire lasers at it, hitting it a few times. Then the Megazord jabbed the end of the gun into the Metazord and fired lasers as well. "Don't like still being in my Zord as you swing it around!" Draco added.

"Sorry didn't think that through," Max apologized.

The Wizard Megazord's arms started to glow before it swung them at Lamproid, knocking it into the Metazord. "Buster Finisher!" The ends of the cannons on the Assault Megazord started to glow and started to fire a barrage of lasers at the Metazord. The fire from the Wizard Megazord's wings flew out and hit Lamproid. The attacks from both Megazords caused Lamproid and the Metazord to explode and from the fire a blue light flew into the sky with Lamproid shouting, "Aniki, I have failed you!" before the blue light burst into sparks.

* * *

In Voldemort's cell on the Virus Corp's ship, the once feared Dark Lord heard footsteps coming closer to him. He looked up to see a familiar figure. "Bellatrix! You escaped! Quick you must get me out so we can destroy these fools!"

Bellatrix slammed herself against the bars with a twisted smile on her face. "Lookie at this, a new play thing for me!"

"Now, now Bellatrix," Hacker said walking up next to her, "He is a special case." Hacker smiled at Voldemort and continue, "Like it? We turned your most loyal Death Eater into our own foot soldier."

"She would never betray me!" Voldemort shouted.

"Of course," Hacker replied, "That's why when she was turned into a cyborg, we placed a few implants in the brain so she will be loyal to us. Don't worry, soon you'll be one of our own cyborg wizards."

Voldemort started to laugh, which puzzled Hacker and Voldemort said, "Do what you want, I am immortal! I will come back."

Hacker raised an eyebrow. "Come Bellatrix!" Hacker called out as he left the holding cells and returned to the main room of the ship.

"What was that Metazord?!" Sterben demanded.

"Oh, be quiet Sterben, I've got bigger concerns now," Hacker said.

"You made and unauthorized…"

"Quiet Sterben," Mother Virus commanded, "What troubles you Hacker?"

"It's something that Voldemort said," Hacker started, "I want to request to suspend Voldemort's operation until I can figure out what he has planned."

"Granted," Mother Virus said.

"Thank you," Hacker said as he was about to leave with Bellatrix was about to fallow him. "Don't fallow me."

When Hacker was gone, Sterben turned to Mother Virus. "Mother, why do you cater to these humans? They will be your downfall!"

"Do not question me Sterben," Mother Virus told her general, "They know more about Earth than us, if they weren't here, we wouldn't be prepared for the Power Rangers."

* * *

At the Rangers' base, Ron was sitting in front of his friends talking to them about Draco. "Guys, we should really give Mal-" Ron had to stop himself for a bit before continuing, "Draco."

"Are you mental?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's been giving us hell for as long as we were at Hogwarts," Neville added, "Why should we trust him?"

"I trust him," Luna said, "Max trusts him, and Ron trusts him. Maybe the rest of you need to give Draco a chance."

Three of the of the wizard teens were about to say something, but the doorbell rang, and Max got out of the basement fast and went to the front door. "Can someone get Draco for me?" Max said.

"I got him," Ron said as he left the living room and went to Max's room, who Draco is sharing with for now. "Hey Draco, Max needs you downstairs," Ron said.

"For what?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, let's go," Ron said.

The two returned to the living to see everyone surrounding a new man. Max saw the two and smiled, "Now that you two are here, let me introduce you guys to our guest," Max said, "This is Jason Scott, the first Red Ranger!"

"The first Red Ranger?" Draco repeated, "Why is he here?"

"I was called here by Rita to help you Mr. Malfoy," Jason said, "I was told of what happened and we know someone who can help you."

"What do you need me to do?" Draco asked.

"Just hold out your arm and I'll draw some blood," Jason told Draco. Draco help his arm out and Jason pulled out a needle and blood bag, "I'll also need the nanomachines."

"I got this," Nicholas said as he pulled his wand out. "Accio Virus Corp's gun!" The gun they got from Virus Corp flew from the basement and into Nicolas's hand.

"I can never get use to magic like that," Jason said with a chuckle.

"Thank you," Draco said quietly, "Thank you for helping me."

"Don't worry about it," Jason said, "Rangers look out for each other."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but it is finally here.


End file.
